Hiker
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Misao and her high shcool friends head off on an adventure with there class only to have two male university students help along the way. Misao soon grows a liking to a certain dark haired guy who knows her dead father. AU.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hiker…

"Kaoru-chan! Are you ready for the class trip?" A young girl with long blue-black hair spoke excitedly to her best friend. Other students their age, both male and female walked around with the instructions of a couple of teachers. 

"Misao-chan how can you be happy about lugging a large pack around the wilderness for nine straight days?" Kaoru spoke exasperated as she watched Misao shuffle around grabbing a pack and sleeping bag.

"It's only large if you intend to take everything you brought with you. What did you bring? A damn suitcase or something?" Misao spoke pointing at the large bulky bag Kaoru dragged over. Kaoru's face scrunched up in annoyance at Misao. She was the only one besides a couple of guys in the class that had ever been camping. Kaoru felt like camping was a thing of the past. Whatever happened to going on a plane to some other city and to be placed up at some exclusive hotel. She didn't like this camping thing one bit.

"Sit down Kaoru and I'll show you what to do." Misao spoke up pulling on her best friend's hands making her sit in the grass with her. Kaoru watched as Misao sifted through her relatively small bag for essentials. Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Misao brought out a beanie, stuffed with her own underwear. Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Misao looked around making sure no teacher was watching her and stuffed packets of chunk food into the beanie as well. It seemed to Kaoru Misao was not going to abide by the so-called rules of this expedition. Misao wrapped her scarf around the beanie then, knowing full well it would get colder as the days went on and especially at night too. For a couple of weeks now, dark clouds blocked the sun, telling everyone that the beginning of winter had reached Japan. A soft rumble of thunder floated through the sky but no rain fell just yet. Two school buses, both with trailers on the back were parked out the front of the school. Other students younger and older walked past, some with wistful face expressions, wanting to be going on a camping trip.

"Now grab the garbage bag and place it inside the backpack like this Kaoru and just for more safety, place another one inside that as well." Kaoru watched Misao place her sleeping bag in the strong garbage bags. Kaoru did the same and watched Misao place in a pair of long pants and a couple of shirts; one long sleeve and one short sleeved. Misao placed in some socks and the usual essentials like toilet paper, writing pad and plain white paper and her pen and pencils as well as a torch with extra batteries and some insect cream. Misao was already wearing another pair of dark blue pants, her black sneakers, a black skivvie and a dark blue long sleeved top over the skivvie. She wore her black baseball cap already and her hair was placed in a long plait that fell to her pert bottom. Misao watched with a raised eyebrow as Kaoru stuffed whatever she could into her pack and then tied up the garbage bags and clasped the flap down with great difficulty.

"Not a word Misao-chan." Kaoru spoke as she sat on the pack trying to flatten it down. Misao placed her hands up not saying a single thing and stood up placing her pack on with very little effort and walked towards the bus ready to place it into the trailer. Many of the boys in Misao and Kaoru's grade had placed the backpacks in there already. Each student were given a tag to strap onto the bags to make sure no one got the wrong backpack. Misao dumped hers under the bus after clipping on her name and walked towards the guys who were kicking around a soccer ball. Misao mixed with everyone in her grade and many of the students didn't mind at all. She was a very carefree and energetic teenager who would always have a go at everything and wasn't afraid to try anything once, even if she had to be the first one. Kaoru on the other hand was a little bit more restraint, not wanting to be as daring as Misao. Misao was, after all a country girl. She grew up in a small remote town far from the cities and would often go camping with her father and brothers. Misao laughed happily as she raced around with the guys but sometimes tackled a couple of them to the ground as they teased her by not passing her the ball. 

"GATHER AROUND STUDENTS." Their physical-education teacher spoke loudly. Misao got off the ground, her hand going out to help pick up her classmate and friend. He had spiky brown hair that was never brushed and chocolate brown eyes. Whenever he could, he'd wear this red bandanna around his head, the end blowing freely in the breeze.

"Mr Sagara and Ms Makimachi today would be most appreciated." Mr Wannabe, the other teacher going on the trip spoke loudly. 

"Better not get him angry Sano." Misao whispered softly to her friend and Sano wrapped his arm around Misao's shoulders and walked towards the group of students. Both unknown to them a lone girl with dark sad eyes and long black hair placed in a loose braid starred at them. She stood alone at the back of the group of students in her grade. She'd only been hear for about two weeks and received strange stares from other students as she was too shy to make friends and so she stuck to herself. 

"I want class 10a on my right and class 10b to my left." Mr Marou, the PE teacher spoke loudly. The classes split up quickly, the rumble of thunder becoming louder. They all wanted to get into the buses before it poured down with rain. 

"Now you may split into five and it can be mixed, but know this, WE are watching each and every one of you." Mr Wannabe and Mr Marou spoke together with great firmness. Two more teachers turned up as they were going with class 10a. Misao waved Kaoru over and watched as she dragged her pack with her, but stopped when Sano's best friend Souzou picked it up for her, placed on her tag and dumped it into the bus compartment. Souzou walked towards Sano and slapped him on the back knowing they'd be in the same group as Misao and Kaoru. They all watched as other students found their respected groups.

"We seem to be one short." Kaoru spoke up and looked around for anyone they knew who wanted to join.

"What about that chick over there?" Sano spoke nodding his head in the direction of the girl with dark hair placed in a braid.

"She looks pretty lonely." Souzou spoke up and they all watched Misao walk over towards her. 

"Would you like to be in our group?" Misao spoke kindly offering her hand to help the girl up who sat on her backpack all alone. Misao watched her head jerk up at being so surprised. The teenager took Misao's offered hand, standing up and walking behind Misao, with her pack towards Misao's other friends. To Misao's, Kaoru and Souzou's surprise Sano picked up the girl's backpack and walked over placing it under the bus. He had pointed to her when he reached the teacher, placing on the tag and noticed her name, as it was the name of a large and very new medical center in the city.

"My name's Misao and this is Kaoru and Souzou. That was Sano or Sanosuke who took your pack for you." Misao spoke to the taller girl.

"I-I'm Takani Megumi…" Megumi spoke softly, her head slightly bowed in shyness. Kaoru had a sweet smile on her face, her hand going out to pat Megumi's shoulder. 

"Class 10a on this bus and class 10b on the other." Mr Wannabe spoke once more and watched as students began pilling into the two buses accordingly. Misao watched as Kaoru grabbed Megumi's hand and they raced off to get a good seat in the second bus. Sano followed half in a daze and Souzou turned towards Misao as though wanting to know what the hell was up with him. Misao shrugged her shoulders not having a clue and they began walking towards the bus as well.

* * * *

Time passed for the five teenagers each one of them asking Megumi a question. She become all meek and shy at answering first off, but she finally realised that the only way they'd become her friends is if she opened up a little bit. Megumi knew that Sano would look her way every once in a while and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She'd only seen him from afar and the way his cool deep voice bellowed through the schoolyards made her heart pound just that little bit faster. 

"OI! KITSUNE! You awake in there? It's your turn." Sano spoke loudly knocking Megumi out of her daze. It had been over an hour and a half and Megumi tried to suppress her anger at Sano who kept calling her kitsune. This time however Megumi blew her top, her frustration and anger erupted and straight into Sano's ears.

"STOP CALLING ME FOX YOU STUPID ROOSTERHEAD!" The other students turned to stare down at the back row of where they sat. The teacher's were trying to ignore what was happening behind them and kept talking amongst them. Kaoru, Misao and Souzou's eyes were wider then usual as they stared in disbelief at Megumi's outburst. Megumi's dark eyes were wide as she stared into chocolate brown ones. Sano watched as Megumi bowed her head, her creamy hands clasped together and she mumbled out a soft apology to him.

"G-Gomen nasai for saying that Sanosuke." To Sano's horror his heart pounded in his chest when Megumi spoke his real name. He hated it, hence the fact why it was shortened but hearing her say it to him, she made it seem so sweet. He watched as Megumi opened her mysterious dark eyes, looking up at him through her bangs as sadness rippled through them, which was very shocking for Sano to see. No one ever apologised to him because everything was his fault to begin with and yet Megumi had. Sano was about to speak but the bus jerked to a stop, the bus driver planting his foot on the breaks and Megumi jerked forward following towards the aisle floor. She however didn't hit the floor and instead lay on something slightly hard but rather soft and warm. Her eyes popped open to stare into Sano's once more. 

"Are you okay kitsune?" Sano spoke softly and a soft groan escaped his lips when Megumi smacked him on the head ranting something about stupid roosterhead's and that she can take care of herself. Sano got up and turned around heading for the door as they were finally at their destination and mumbled 'inconsiderate kitsune onna'.

"Megumi please don't be so angry at Sano. He was only trying to be nice and didn't want you to get hurt. Actually, I've never seen him do that for anybody so he must have a small crush on you or something…" Kaoru spoke absently to Megumi, who had a light blush crossing her cheeks as they too headed for the front door to get off the bus. Misao and Souzou stared at each other for a few seconds, both grinning evilly knowing the exact same plan of getting two people together was rolling around in their brains.

"Shall we Misao-chan?" Souzou spoke stretching his arm out as soon as they got off the bus. Misao looked up at her other tall friend and a bright cunning smile crossed her lips as she hooked her arm with his.

"HAI!" Misao replied loudly. They walked like this to grab their backpacks and walked towards Megumi, Sano and Kaoru. They looked suspiciously at Souzou and Misao but they both held convincing innocent looks. Each of them placed on their travelling packs, Kaoru being the most difficult, nearly toppling over at the weight of hers, but Sano was standing beside her, an arm wrapping around her waist to hold her up. 

"If you get tired Kaoru-chan, let me know and I'll carry some of your stuff okay?" Sano spoke looking down at Kaoru and making sure she was stable and then clipped the belt around her waist. She smiled in thanks and Sano stepped away and watched on in comical fascination as Kaoru waved her arms around as though trying to get her balance but fell backwards only to be caught by Misao.

"Kaoru, I think we better give you the lightest pack to carry." Misao spoke up looking around and watched as Sano shrugged his off knowing he would be carrying even fewer things then Misao. Kaoru took hers off also and stretched her arms and neck at how heavy it truly was. Kaoru stood up placing Sano's on and sighed in relief.

"Kaoru we are camping you do know that right?" Sano began a small bicker between himself and Kaoru as they walked off following the rest of the students.

"What an idiot…" Misao heard Megumi grumble as she picked up her pack and placed it on doing up the clip around the waist as well.

"Actually, Sano can be quite considerate when he wants to be Megumi-chan. Sure he may have this gruffness about him but deep down he is really sweet and I know you want to find out about that inner part of him." Misao spoke her elbow jabbing into Megumi's side and her eyebrows rising slightly to give her statement more emphasis. Megumi's cheeks turned red in embarrassment as she tried stuttering out a reply but couldn't get more then three words together. She raced off smacking Sano over the held telling him to shutup and began a small conversation with Kaoru. She was taking her embarrassment out on poor Sano when he was the one that made her heart pound a mile a minute and her cheeks turn red. Yep, everything would always be Sano's fault. Misao looked beside her when she heard a loud clap and then the swishing sound that two hands make when rubbed together.

"Are you ready for a little match making scheme Misao-chan?" Souzou spoke evilly and Misao nodded her head, placing her pack on, doing up the strap tightly and off they walked, their heads moving close together plotting a few scenes out. They reached an area, completely quieting down as a professional instructor was speaking. She was a fairly short woman, not as short as Misao and she had short dark black hair placed in a ponytail.

"My name is Saitou Tokio and I'll be your qualified instructor through the full nine days and so you may call me Tokio. My husband will be with the other group and half way through the course we shall meet up with them for a big luncheon and then move on our separate ways again. Please pass around this paper and you must read it carefully. We are after all in nature's back yard now and we must respect the environment. I do hope we can all get along as a team as teamwork and encouragement will get everyone through this." All the students listened to Tokio ramble on about what was going to happen through the nine days. Misao listened intently, her eyes lightly up in fascination at the things they were going to do. Kaoru on the other hand seemed to cringe more and more. 

"Now each group will have different jobs to do each day. There is hygiene, cooking, collecting firewood and making a safe fire. Other groups will be given small tasks and will also need volunteers to carry food supplies and the usual pots and pans. Now for the hygiene please make note that you cannot just go to the bathroom anywhere."

"This gets worse and worse…" Kaoru spoke softly to Misao. Misao stopped listening to Tokio and softly spoke to Kaoru trying to encourage her in what was going to happen and to explain a few things as well.

"Excuse me young lady? Do you have something you wish to say to the rest of the group?" Misao and Kaoru broke apart and Misao shook her head negatively but stuttered out her answer.

"Gomen Tokio-san. I was just trying to explain to my friend why there were so many rules and I figured it was because the wilderness is open for professional hikers and tourists and well there are specific areas of where you can camp and where you can't. I think the same goes for relieving ones self. Its just like you said that we need to respect nature because we aren't the only ones living in the forest…so to speak…" Misao bit on her lip hesitantly as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Well that is very true young lady. May I ask your name?" Tokio spoke from the front of the students. Misao shuffled her feet in nervousness and mumbled out her name.

"Makimachi Misao…"

"Aa, the daughter of the famous hiker and explorer of these parts of Japan. I was a student of your fathers when I was at school, so how is he these days?" Tokio spoke a smile on her face.

"He's dead." Misao spoke abruptly back, silence flowing thick over the group. Misao tightened the strap once more around her waist and spoke again as though the conversation that was uttered before never occurred.

"Are we going to reach our destination before it gets too dark and we'll be walking in the rain?" Tokio gave a silent nod and then clapped her hands as she set off, the two teachers staying up with her and the students shuffled behind them. All of the guys and Misao were excited about doing all the courses. Misao did not say a thing as she only smiled at how excited some of them were becoming. A small frown crossed her lips as she stopped in her walking looking up at the overcast sky. Misao blinked a few times not wanting to cry or feel any pain over her father leaving her mother and three brothers behind.

"Hey Weasel you're slowing down!" Sano yelled back and Misao brushed her hands over her face and raced towards him. His arm wrapped comfortingly around her small shoulders as he gave her a small lob-sided grin. Yep, it was Sano's famous grin that he only gave to people he cared about. 

"Hey Misao-chan lets make a bet?" Misao stared accusingly and questioningly up at Sano wanting to know what was the catch.

"No catch Misao-chan just races in the courses we have to do okay?" Misao knew Sano was trying to make her feel better and to forget her sadness over her father. Misao smiled up at him, her hand coming up to run through his spiky hair and nodded her head in agreement. Challenges had been made. This was going to be a crazy nine-day adventure for everyone.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Authors Notes: *YAY* Chapter 2 is finally here…demo it did take a long time though. *Hehehehe* you guys can forgive me right? *Pouts cutely*

Can I make the excuse of trying to remember what it was like to be in grade 9 (even though they are in grade 10) and remembering what the camp was like in 1996…eeeeeeeee…so long ago…and ours was all girls because they didn't trust our grade to have guys and girls together…

If anyone is wandering what a bivvie tent/sheet is (I be using both terms throughout the story) it could just be an Aussie term or maybe you have heard of it but I'll clarify anyway. When I went on our endeavour camp we got to pick whom we wanted in our bivvie group (max of 6 people). Now a bivvie tent/sheet is this huge (and I mean huge) thick plastic sheet which will protect you from the rain, if it rained and sometimes it is good as a wind block, if you know what direction the wind is coming from, unless you are the unlucky person who has to sleep on the edge because everyone else in the group is scarred and think they are going to be eaten by a dingo! (Hey that's what they all thought and so I was the frozen icicle at 5 in the morning! Oh and just to clarify one thing…dingoes are more scared of us then we should be of them…anywho…) Well I hope it made sense, it's just a huge protective thick sheet, which is quite heavy to carry…well back, then it was. 

I am writing other stories for you're reading pleasure, so that's a better reason ne? Trying to do too many at once is a very stupid idea, alas I keep doing it anyway.

Except most of my time is working or trying to find a suitable university that accepts distant education so I don't have to go anywhere and study, so I can do it at home. Also I'm watching Yu Yu Hakusho and that just kicks butt! Hmmm now I know why Yusuke is the strongest S-Class (even though he isn't my favourite…but he is cool…but…HIEI RULES! He is soooooooooo kawaii…strange ne?) But he rocks! The black dragon kicks ass! And he's so kawaii when he's sleepy *hehehehe* Kurama is second best! I love it when he gets angry and summons that blood sucking plant. He has a kawaii snicker and the hair is soooooo cool and the eyes too and just everything about him…the same for Hiei! Although I detest the fact people make them lovers…its just sooooooooo not them and I hate it! (I'll state that as my final point!) And Kuwabara is so funny! "Yukiiiiiinnnnnnaaaa-san!" J 

Although I have one question with box set dvd's (namely YYH and Inu-yasha) why do they have soooooooo many mistakes? I mean everytime the guys say 'Hiei' the subtitle says 'Kurama' and everytime they say 'Kurama' the subtitle says 'Hiei'. It so stupid! I mean wouldn't they figure out something is wrong after the first DVD, but no it's all the way through all of them. And sometimes it gets so confusing…about what they are saying or subtitles are left out completely in serious moments when you need to pay attention to the story line! Are they just in a hurry or something? 

Anywho I think that's my bitching over with…for now. I've just gone way off track, it was just so exciting to get the 12 dvd's but a little disappointed about the quality but hey, the fighting rocks! 

Back to what I was originally writing about: I'm sure I'm working on ideas for UTCT and Lonely Widow and my Inu-yasha fic and my other 3 fics that aren't completed (one which isn't even started yet… RK/Initial D crossover ficcie…what do ya think? Err…has anyone ever watched Initial D?) ALL unfinished fics…*faints*

Too…many…ideas…brain…dead…

****

Hiker…

(Day 1 - Evening)

Misao looked around watching her classmates' scurry around grabbing their things and placing up their bivvie sheets. Rain was falling softly to the forest floor, Tokio giving out instructions on what to do. The first thing Misao had done with Souzou and Sano was to locate a nice place they could camp that wouldn't leak any rain into the area and place up the sheet protecting their sleeping bags. It wasn't raining heavily yet, but Misao turned her face up watching the lightning flicker through the sky and the rumble of thunder rolling as well. Misao had never been scared of thunder storms, in fact she always got in trouble as she'd sit out in the backyard becoming totally drenched as she watched the lightning douse the yard into bright light. She always gave her mother a small heart attack when she was caught doing this and even now her mother would scowled her for sitting on the tyre tied on a tree branch swinging silently while the rain pelted against her bare arms and legs. What her mother never found out was that her father would sit with her when she was younger and watch the lightning too. He'd sneak away knowing instantly when his wife was going to come out and so Misao was the only one caught, but Misao didn't mind though, it was her time with her dad, something she loved very much. 

Misao turned around in alarm when she heard a small squeal coming from Kaoru. She was wearing Misao's spare waterproof jacket, Misao knowing she wouldn't have brought one. Kaoru's head was bent, many students turning to look at her wanting to know what the squeal was for.

"I've got mud on my shoes!" Kaoru spoke angrily and Misao smirked as she heard the giggling and snickering of other students. Of all the things that could happen out here Kaoru was worried about mud. Misao giggled a little louder but stopped when Kaoru's angry eyes focused on her.

"I hate this place!" Kaoru huffed loudly and turned around walking back towards the bivvie sheet and disappearing inside to keep out of the rain. Misao shook her head and began walking off, just going for a small walk. She passed a few of her classmates that were running back as they protected the firewood they could collect from a certain area of the rainforest under their raincoats. 

Misao smiled briefly at them and kept walking off ignoring the worried glances she received from them. Everyone knew how famous her father was in exploring these parts of Japan and Misao didn't like that at all. That meant everyone knew he was dead and that Misao was trying to act tough in thinking this didn't phase her one bit but instead it ate at her insides.

Misao stood on a large boulder rock that overlooked the city. In a span of a few hours they had walked up a hilly part of the area they would be adventuring tomorrow. Misao placed a small smile on her face, water droplets falling off her hat in front of her eyes as she stared over at the busy city. Her mum would be getting home now, her elder brothers heading home as well. The eldest Makimachi son lived in his own apartment with his on again off again girlfriend but often came to visit. The other two lived at the house with Misao and their mother. Misao closed her eyes just imagining the smell of a wonderful meal being cooked.

Lightning flashed through the sky, Misao's eyes opening as a loud clap of thunder crashed through the sky, the faint echo of female screams being heard from the camp as it came rather fast and unexpected.

"Tochan…" Misao mumbled out, her eyes glistening with tears, but she shook her head, turning her face up, determined not to cry over him. He had disappeared four years ago, not even saying goodbye or telling his own family where he was headed. No letters, no phone calls, nothing… They had received world last year about his death and it was throughout the entire news, letters from all fans being addressed to the Makimachi family with deepest sympathies. 

Misao sat up during the nights looking out her bedroom window watching the front gate hoping that it would click open and her dad would come back. That never happened though… She had constantly heard her mother's soft cries about her husband leaving, her children's father disappearing without any explanation. Misao always remembered sleeping with the pillow over her head, blocking off the cries not wanting to hear them. She always hoped he'd come back, to take her camping once more, but from that day on, she'd gone by herself or with her brothers. He was never there for three long years and then the news came when Misao was 15, her mind reeling at the sudden shock that her father would never come back every again…

__

You know I love you Misao-chan…

"Stop it! Go away…I don't want to hear those fake words…" Misao mumbled out, her hands fisting tightly and her eyes growing darker in anger, as she stared over the city. 

"Misao?" Misao turned around her eyes fixed on Tokio, the professional instructor who was leading the class through the wilderness to experience the true beauty of nature. Misao watched as she moved closer, looking over at the site Tokyo made at night. 

"I'm sorry about you father…I never knew about his death, I have been overseas for two years and only came back this year. It must have been a big ceremony, a very sad occasion." Tokio spoke softly, her eyes glancing down at the young woman beside her. Her face was set, not a single emotion showing as she turned her back on the instructor, speaking once more and then walking off. 

"He left us to live a life by himself. He never thought of what would happen to my brothers or our mother. He never gave us a second thought…never loved us… Someone as heartless as that deserves to be dead." Tokio watched the silhouette of Misao wander back to the camp, the rain easing slightly, the small storm moving on.

"I'm sorry you are so confused about how you feel Misao-chan…" Tokio spoke softly then turned back towards the city. Misao's father had been in the news many times, Tokio being a huge fan of what he did and finally began her life long dream of becoming a tour instructor for these parts of Japan. This is after all, how she had met her husband. He too had been watching the news and the documentaries he made and became intrigued and wanted to study in Tokyo with him at the university he taught at. She shook her head not wanting to dwell on the past and instead look to the future. She had a class of excited 15 and 16 year olds wanting to know what they would be doing tomorrow and so she began walking off heading back to camp. She removed the hood of her raincoat off her head, the rain stopping and the clouds parting open to let in the moonlight. Tokio spread word around for the students to head for the campfire and take a seat, stand or squat, whatever suited them best. 

"Has everyone settled in yet?" Tokio spoke and heard many affirmative answers and maybe the odd no, knowing it was from Kaoru. Misao stood next to Sano, her arms crossed and staring endlessly into the flaming fire. She wasn't listening to what Tokio was saying, her words being blocked off by her own thoughts and memories rolling around in her head.

"Leave me alone…" Misao spoke out loud. Tokio stopped in her speech and all eyes turned to Misao as she stood still, her body tense and her eyes shut tightly for a few seconds. She snapped them open looking around at her classmates and then turned around mumbling an apology for disrupting the meeting and walked quietly to the bivvie tent. Sano's eyes glanced over at Tokio who nodded for him to go after her and he jogged off heading for their small campsite.

"Misao-chan?" Sano spoke softly; discarding his wet jacket, placing it over a tree branch and taking off his sneakers as he crawled over the sleeping bags heading for Misao who was right down the back. She was already tucked in her bag, her own raincoat on a branch close to her and her shoes inside the shelter hoping they would dry for tomorrow. Sano sat down on his bag next to Misao's looking over at her blank face as Misao's eyes were staring up into the night sky.

"Misao-chan…" Sano mumbled once more, his hand coming out to brush the wet bangs away from her forehead. Her head turned, her blue eyes glued to Sano's chocolate brown ones.

"I want to forget him…I don't want to remember how much he hurt me and my brothers…hurt our kachan…" Misao spoke her eyes glistening with tears but they never fell as she closed her eyes willing the tears to go away.

"Everything will be okay Misao-chan." Sano spoke softly once more, his eyes frowning as Misao's opened again, her face completely expressionless but her eyes…oh how they told how much she wanted to see him again…just one last time to tell him everything she felt.

"I want to forget…but he won't let me. I can hear his voice, telling me he loves me over and over again and yet I don't believe it. I don't believe anything he told me anymore. I see his figure running around, smiling and playing games with us, up in these very mountains…I don't want them anymore…I don't need them!" Misao turned her head away after saying this. Sano sighed quietly and lay down, placing his head on Misao's sleeping bag resting on the side of her stomach area.

"You do need them Misao-chan and you won't ever forget him. Your father is very much a part of who you are inside. Your love for the wilderness, for hiking and camping out clearly shows this. I think you are very lucky Misao-chan…to actually know you had a father…had parents who did want you and wanted to take care of you." Misao turned her head back over; looking down at Sano's closed eyes. Her hand came out from under her sleeping bag and cupped his cheek softly caressing it so he would open his eyes. Misao held a small smile, Sano returning it with a lob-sided one of his own.

"Gomen for making you remember Sano…" Misao whispered softly to him and watched as he shook his head getting up as he felt another person in the tent with him and Misao. He turned his head looking at a sad Megumi biting her bottom lip. Sano knew she had heard what he said but moved his legs off her bag and climbed into his own wanting to warm up. His eyes where half closed as Megumi crawled over climbing into her own bag and to his surprise she was facing him. Kaoru and Souzou came in minutes later both silently getting into their individual sleeping bags and falling asleep in minutes. Sano's heartbeat sped up as Megumi's eyes opened once more staring at his supposed sleeping face. They had a green glow stick that lasted 24 hours hanging from the top of the bivvie sheet and dousing the area in green light, just in case anyone needed to get up and go to the bathroom. 

"Sanosuke? Are you awake?" Megumi whispered softly to him, her hand coming out to brush his wild bangs away from his eyes so she could see them properly. Sano blinked his eyes open looking over at her and watched as Megumi's cheeks darkened in colour when her cold fingertips brushed over his forehead. Sano brought his hand out cupping Megumi's delicate hand with his own and making her place it in the sleeping bag once more.

"Its too cold to worry about that… Yes…I am awake…" He heard a faint baka coming from Megumi's lips as she turned over facing her back to him. Sano sighed lightly his eyes closing once more. Megumi's eyes were looking over at Kaoru's sleeping form.

"Sanosuke?" she spoke once more.

"Stop calling me that…the name's Sano to my friends kitsune…" Sano mumbled lightly opening his eyes to look at her dark hair shining in the green light. 

"My father could help you." Megumi blurted out quickly but still in a soft voice so she wouldn't disturb the others.

"Nani?" Sano spoke once more; his head propped up in his right hand as he looked over at Megumi once more. Her eyes were open but she was staring over at Kaoru and a softly snoring Souzou.

"My father…could help you locate and even help you get in contact with your parents…" Sano's eyes widened slightly finally understanding what she was saying. 

"Iie…but thank you for offering. I don't think I'm ready yet. First I must get the courage to find them and second I must make something of my life before that happens. I need purpose… One day I'll venture off to find them and ask them why they didn't want me."

"I understand…sort of…" Megumi spoke back and turned over, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked up at him. Sano let out a small chuckle of his own and shook his head knowing she didn't have a clue what he was thinking about. Her family was rich and perfect in every way. Sano lay back down on his back, the sleeping back being zipped all the way to his neck as he stared up at the plastic sheet covering them from any rain, which may fall during the night.

"If we are still friends in a couple of years Megumi…ask me again." Sano whispered, never taking his eyes from the small spot he was staring at.

"Hai…goodnight Sano…" His head turned when Megumi whispered that to him and watched as she closed her eyes and turned over once more, burying herself into the sleeping bag just like a fox.

"Night…kitsune-chan…" Sano spoke and closed his own eyes falling asleep. Unknown to them Misao smiled in her sleep, having heard everything. This was going to be easier then she and Souzou thought. These two would be an item by the time they got back to Tokyo for sure!

* * * *

(Elsewhere in the wilderness)

A figure with flaming red hair placed back in a low ponytail and violet eyes was staring into the fire he sat next to, watching the water boil as he was making coffee for himself and his long time best friend.

"You agreed to do what?" A voice spoke from a darkened area of the cave. A rather tall man, slight hunched over as not to smack his head on the cave roof walked over wearing black pants, a black long sleeved skivvie and a black jacket over the top sat on the opposite side staring over at his friend with semi-hidden blue-green eyes. 

"You remember Tokio-san, don't you Aoshi?" The tone in his voice was gentle but persistent waiting for Aoshi to answer his question. The tall man tensed slightly, evident that he knew that name very well.

"It seems familiar…" Aoshi muttered out in a soft voice, his hand reaching for one of the dried fruit sticks he brought with him and took a bite.

"I recall you having a slight crush on her." Dark blue-green eyes stared over at the other man with flaming red hair. His hands where pressed together as though in pray as he spoke once more, a soft smile crossing his lips.

"Ah, gomen, gomen Aoshi. It wasn't a crush…mere infatuation…" The shorter man watched as his best friend tensed even more, his jaw set firmly knowing he was going to say something very shortly.

"How would you like me to ADD to that scar on your face Kenshin?"

"Maa Maa Aoshi, I'm only joking, but I did promise her we would help with the courses she was making the students participate in. We owe her remember?" Kenshin spoke seriously knowing Aoshi wouldn't say 'no' now. He heard Aoshi's almost silent sigh as he moved towards his sleeping bag, taking off his jacket and throwing it on his pack for a second and moving inside the sleeping bag and zipping it up. Kenshin doused the fire bringing the coffee over towards Aoshi and placing it beside his head. They had been hiking for two weeks now and both could see in the dark quite well, so light wasn't necessary.

"This better be worth it Kenshin." Aoshi mumbled out sipping his coffee, but not really wanting it and placed it back down and lay his head down on his make shift pillow which was his soft and warm jacket.

"Who knows Aoshi, perhaps you'll fall in love with one of the young women there..." Kenshin spoke getting into his own sleeping bag and scrunching up his jumper to use as a pillow. 

"A high school girl? Please…they are all so childish and have no sense of adventure. It's always about cuddly toys, shopping and clothes…I have a sister remember? Besides, isn't 14 or 15 too young anyway?" Aoshi mumbled out turning on his side to face the cave wall.

"If I remember, you were 14 and Tokio was 18 when you asked her out… Weren't you the schoolboy and she the adult Aoshi?" 

"Kenshin…" Aoshi spoke in a deadly serious voice. 

"Ah…gomen, gomen Aoshi…" Kenshin spoke once more, his quiet laughter filling the cave, making Aoshi move deeper into his sleeping bag. He'd never live those days down ever! There would be a day when he would get Kenshin back for all of this. He would make damn sure of it! 

Silence filled the area, Aoshi hearing Kenshin's soft snoring finally knowing he was in a deep sleep. Aoshi stared at the dark cave wall, rain pouring down once more, the cave glowing brightly with flashes of lightning.

"Keh, I'll never find someone who suits me…no one could put up with someone like me…" Aoshi mumbled out before closing his eyes for some much needed rest knowing he was going to need it for bratty school kids tomorrow.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hiker…

(Day 2 - Morning)

It was early morning, around 6 o'clock as the sun had risen slightly, trying to warm the cold earth. Reasonable people would still be snuggled in their beds, not waking for at least another hour. 

Aoshi and Kenshin walked down a small track, with their packs strapped to their back. Aoshi was silent, glancing around the place, remembering the many adventures he went on when he was at school and last year. Kenshin was leading the way having spoken to Tokio before they left a couple of weeks ago. All this unknown to Aoshi of course. Storm clouds were already building up; Aoshi knowing there would be a downpour by the early afternoon. 

"So what are we helping Tokio with?" Aoshi finally spoke looking over at his short friend. Aoshi watched his hand come up to take the dark sunglasses away from his eyes and prop them on top of his head as he spoke.

"The usual, rock climbing, abseiling, rope course, traveling through the river, stuff like that. There is about 30 students and she is the only qualified instructor in the group. She has one of the teachers as well, but he knows nothing, so I thought we could help. We haven't seen Tokio for two years Aoshi; it would be lovely to see her again. I'm actually excited to see how she has been." Aoshi glanced down at his friend and then cast his head away looking over at the scenery.

"Yeah…me too…really thrilled." Aoshi replied dryly. Kenshin began chatting away in his normal gentle voice but Aoshi was only half listening. He could hear the excited shouts of young school students 100 meter's in front of them. Aoshi was scanning the area and stopped walking as he noticed a lone figure standing at the edge of the cliff on a large boulder. Aoshi's eyes traveled over her back looking at the petite young girl. She wore a baseball cap, her long blue-black hair glistening in the morning sun and was placed in a tight braid and falling past her pert bottom. She wore deep blue slacks and a long sleeved top stopping at her hips. Aoshi's eyes widened noticing her feet were bare! The ground had to be freezing and yet she didn't care at all.

"Aoshi?" Aoshi snapped his head around to face his smiling friend. Tokio was walking towards them from a small distance away; Aoshi's eyes having memorized her walk off by heart years ago.

"What have you been staring at?" Kenshin asked once more, while waving at Tokio who was shouting for them to come over. Aoshi turned his head back to where the young girl was standing to find…no one. Had he only been imaging things? Aoshi shook his head and began walking slowly up to Kenshin, who was already hugging Tokio. 

"It is so lovely to see you two again." Tokio spoke breaking the hug between her and Kenshin. Her dark eyes turned up to look into guarded blue-green ones.

"How have you been Aoshi?" Tokio spoke in a gentle voice waiting for his one word answer.

"Fine…" Aoshi replied back. Tokio was about to speak once more but was interrupted by a very loud feminine voice.

"GET UP YOU BAKA ROOSTERHEAD!" Aoshi blinked a couple of times his head moving to a far away bivvie tent and watched a young schoolgirl with long black hair falling over her face bend down to place on her socks and sneakers. Other students had stopped packing up their things to listen to her mumble to herself. 

"Meg-chan?" Aoshi spoke and began walking off ignoring Tokio and Kenshin. Students stared at him as he walked passed, some with spoons hanging out of their mouths as they quickly ate breakfast. As Aoshi silently moved closer to Megumi he could hear her angry mumbles about stupid roosterhead's. What was she on? Was running through Aoshi's mind and he squatted down his hand moving under her chin to lift up her head as he spoke.

"Still the same Meg-chan I remember." Aoshi watched her eyes widen in surprise and her lips form into a joyous smile.

"AOSHI!" She spoke loudly and happily, throwing her arms around his neck hugging him. She heard a soft quiet chuckle escape his throat as he hugged her back, his right hand patting her back lightly.

"What is all the noise?" Aoshi looked over Megumi's shoulder to see another teenager move out of his sleeping bag and headed towards them. His brown eyes narrowed at Aoshi as he was hugging Megumi. Aoshi felt the anger slowly rise in the young guy behind Megumi knowing he obviously had grown a liking to her. Aoshi watched silently as Megumi pulled away, that bright smile still on her face as she turned to speak to the young guy behind her.

"Sanosuke, this is my cousin Aoshi!" Aoshi watched with a hint of a smile on his face when Sanosuke placed his hand behind his head and chuckled nervous.

"C-Cousin…that's great!" Sano spoke a little too happily and received a strange stare from Megumi.

"What is with you this morning?" Megumi spoke, her eyes narrowing as Sano stood up waving her off and walked away going to get himself some food. She was totally clueless. Aoshi stared down at his cousin, her eyes still watching the teenage boy intently. A ghost of a smile crawled over Aoshi's lips when Megumi turned her face back to him, her cheeks turning a light pink at his intense stare.

"N-Nani?" Megumi stuttered out and received nothing in return as Aoshi stood up, Megumi going with him as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they headed over towards the friends she had made.

"Kaoru-chan, Souzou-kun, this is my cousin Aoshi." Aoshi received a smile from the young girl and a soft 'hello' while Souzou stopped his small bickering with Sano, giving him a two finger salute and then went back to bickering with Sano.

"Kaoru-chan, where did Misao-chan go now?" Megumi spoke looking around the wide span of students, softly talking, eating and packing up their things. Aoshi watched curiously as Kaoru bent her head in sadness; her voice quiet but Aoshi clearly heard her.

"She went for another walk by herself. She is probably thinking of her dad again. I hope she is alright…" Aoshi followed the sight of where Kaoru was looking and found it to be the pathway he and Kenshin had been walking on. Perhaps that young girl was this Misao?

"Does she wear a baseball cap and have really long blue-black hair?" Aoshi spoke in his soft deep voice, his head turning back to face Kaoru watching her eyes widen slightly but she nodded her head affirmatively. 

"She is fine… I saw her when Kenshin and I were walking here." Aoshi watched the tension leave Kaoru's shoulders but then her eyes lifted up looking curiously up at him as she spoke once more.

"Kenshin?" Aoshi pointed behind him to the red head talking profusely to Tokio, always with that smile on his face. Aoshi's eyes glanced down at the young girl, her cheeks showing a bit of pink as she continued to stare openly at his best friend.

"I'll introduce you to Kenshin Kaoru-chan! He's so sweet!" Megumi spoke happily and grabbed her hand dragging her over towards Kenshin and Tokio. Aoshi watched along with Souzou and Sano as Megumi dragged Kaoru towards Kenshin, receiving a hug from him and then watched as his violet eyes turned to look down at the meek shy girl in front of him. Her hands where clasped nervously in front of her, her head lifting up as she spoke her greeting to him. A smile crossed Kenshin's lips, making Kaoru blush a bit more in complete embarrassment. Aoshi turned around hearing the loud laughing of Souzou and Sano at the way Kaoru was acting.

"What's so funny?" A soft voice spoke behind Aoshi and he turned around to stare over at deep blue eyes. They weren't staring at him, but rather her two laughing friends. Her long braid swung behind her and Aoshi looked down noticing she had placed on her sneakers. Sano stopped laughing gaining his breath back as he finally spoke.

"Kaoru's got a crush on Tokio-san's friend Kenshin. Look at her!" He spoke loudly, everyone staring over at Kaoru, Tokio and Kenshin. Misao glanced her eyes in the direction of where Sano was pointing but they stopped on a tall figure, her eyes moving further up to stare into semi-hidden blue-green ones. Misao's breath caught in her throat…he was staring silently at her. 

"Oh, this is Aoshi, kitsune's cousin." Sano spoke his mouth fall of cereal as he finally decided he'd embarrassed Kaoru enough for the moment. 

"He and Kenshin over there have come to help Tokio-san take us through the rope course today. They'll be here for a few days helping us with the rock climbing, abseiling and walking through the river and making some sort of raft or something." Souzou filled Misao in on what she had missed since she walked off by herself as she always did. Souzou cleared his throat, slightly choking on an apple and stood up dusting some dirt away from his pants and spoke once more.

"Aoshi this is our friend Misao-chan, Misao-chan this is Megumi-chan's cousin Aoshi." Introductions were over with a Souzou went back to a small bickering with Sano as to who was going to eat the last apple. Misao and Aoshi stared at each other for a few seconds, both pairs of eyes scanning the other. Aoshi mentally noted Misao looked pretty good for a school girl and her clothes, although slightly baggy, complimented her figure nicely and made her eyes sparkle brightly. As Aoshi stared silently into Misao's eyes hers left his quickly checking the older man in front of her. He wore all black, trousers, pants and jumper…even his shoes, Misao had noted. His hair was jet-black and shone like silk in the sun, his long bangs falling into his eyes. Them being the only colour he had and she gulped down the lump in her throat as they held her gaze now and were so intense, so many emotions hidden within. Both of them were snapped out of their staring contest when Tokio blew a whistle wanting to gather all the students around.

"Hey Misao-chan, hurry up!" Sano bellowed and Misao hurried off heading towards him as Aoshi walked slowly behind her heading for the front area to stand next to a smiling Kenshin.

"Today we'll be walking further, so please make sure you have packed everything up." There were a couple of groans and small whispers coming from students not wanting to walk anymore. Misao stared over at Kaoru wandering why she hadn't complained yet but found her gaze focused on something…or rather someone else. Misao looked in the direction to see her blue eyes were focused on a short red headed man standing in the middle of Aoshi and Tokio-san. A cunning smile crossed Misao's lips as she jabbed Kaoru in the side and whispered softly in her ear.

"Do I detect this trip has just gotten a lot better for you Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru's eyes stared widely over at Misao's, a blush falling onto her cheeks making Misao giggle. Misao turned her gaze to Souzou who was smiling at her, a plan forming in his head on wanting to make sure wherever Kenshin was, Kaoru was close by.

"These two men, Kenshin and Aoshi, will be helping us for the next 3 days. Today is the rope course as you know and so they'll be giving you and myself a helping hand. Please make them fill welcome and if you have any questions do ask now before we head off."

"Have you been hiking for long?" One of the boys spoke and Kenshin smiled happy to answer any of the questions, as Aoshi stood to the side, his hands in his trouser pockets not saying a word.

"Aoshi and I have been camping up here for about two weeks now, but I became interested when I was 12 thanks to Aoshi, but he has been doing this ever since he was a small child." 

"Dou you go to university? How old are you?" Two girls spoke simultaneously. Kenshin gave them his small smile, watching as they blushed lightly, but he kindly answered their questions once more.

"Aoshi and I are both 19 and we do part time university, so we may come hiking every now and then."

"Do you have girlfriends?" Another young girl spoke, all eyes turning to face her, but she stood there waiting for an answer with hands on hips.

"I think its time to go now." Tokio spoke heading off and speaking to various students to tell them to clean and wash up and pack their things away. Aoshi observed as the 30 students split up into their bivvie groups heading for the area they slept in and watched as Misao turned around slowly following behind a fuming Kaoru and a bickering Sano and Megumi. Aoshi's eyes narrowed when Souzou raced up, his arm wrapping around Misao's shoulders as he spoke softly into her ear and Misao responded, an arm wrapping around his waist. Aoshi blinked once and found Kenshin staring up at him, his index finger pointing up and in between his eyes.

"You found someone interesting didn't you?" He spoke, a smile forming on his lips once more. Aoshi's face was totally blank, no emotions coming through as he spoke directly back, his eyes never leaving Kenshin's violet ones as his index finger came down pointing at him.

"You mean YOU found someone interesting. Kaoru is quite pretty for a high school girl." Aoshi picked up his pack and turned around walking off, a hint of a smirk on his lips at the flushed look on his best friends cheeks.

Aoshi placed his pack on the ground beside him once more and leaned against a large tree. His arms were folded over his chest; one ankle crossed lightly over the other as he observed the students shouting to their friends making sure they had everything. A cool breeze picked up swirling Aoshi's black hair around, making his long bangs lift away from his eyes.

"Why take so much?" Aoshi mumbled out watching one of the young girls try to lift her pack onto her back nearly toppling over if it weren't for Tokio who was standing by with Kenshin to catch her.

"You can't talk." Aoshi's head snapped up hearing that voice once more. He stood from the tree trunk and peered around the tree to see Misao sitting on the ground, her pack beside her and she seemed to be twirling some necklace between her fingers as she stared down the road. How had he not sensed her presence? He was obviously not paying attention.

"At least I have the strength to carry mine." Aoshi spoke moving around the tree and squatting near Misao, but not close enough to make her feel uncomfortable. His fingers picked up a small stone, rolling it around in his skilled hands. His eyes glanced over to see Misao was staring at him.

"Besides, I still have another two weeks out here." Aoshi watched the side of Misao's lips curve up into a lob-sided grin at what he said. He watched her fingers stop toying with the necklace as she placed the silver locket and chain back into her front pocket. Misao's eyes turned to look at Aoshi once more as he lifted her pack with a couple of fingers testing its weight.

"Very smart girl." Aoshi spoke to himself but had voiced it out loud. He watched in surprise, although it never appeared on his face as Misao stood up, snatching her pack from him, her finger pointing down at him as she spoke once more before walking off.

"Don't think of me as some small child or idiot who doesn't know about camping or hiking. I have been doing this every since I were a child and don't need anyone's help." Aoshi stood up watching Misao walk away, a small smile crossing his lips at her determined strides. He watched as she stopped, half turning around to look back at him and Aoshi gave her a quick salute as though silently obeying her request that she can take care of herself. Misao's cheeks turned pink at what Aoshi did and she could see that small smirk on his lips, which got her heart pounding in her chest. Misao turned hurriedly back around running off towards her friends, Aoshi's smile growing a little knowing he truly did have an effect on Misao.

* * * *

"Oh my…" Kaoru spoke as she, Megumi, Souzou and Sano finally reached the area where the ropes course was being held. Students mumbled to themselves and to their friends as their eyes stared up at the rope course in sets of trees. It wasn't rope that hung from them, but very strong wire about an inch thick. Misao turned her head away from the course as she began listening to Tokio, as did everyone else. She moved to the beginning of the course climbing rocks to get to the first tree. She had a harness around her waist making sure she was safe and clipped herself onto the strong climbing rope, which was over the wire, she would grab onto to take her across the next tree. As Tokio spoke while she was demonstrating what to do as she fairly cruised through the first section, which was about 6 meters long. Kenshin was her spotter, as he too was attached to the rope, him being there because if Tokio slipped she wouldn't go far because Kenshin was attached to her even though he was on the ground.

"Now once you reach the second tree, lean against it and unclip yourself so you may clip onto the next rope and then continue moving across." Every student listened; the guys becoming more and more excited while some girls started freaking out because of the height distance between them and the ground.

"Now when you get half way, you must turn around…like so or else you'll get stuck and can't go to the next tree. This tree is where you may lean against and have a small rest like I am doing right now." Tokio spoke once more, unclipping herself watching as Kenshin did the same moving to the rope securing his harness to it and looking up watching Tokio do the same. Her right leg was placed on the wires she had just come from while her left was on the one she get to come to the end. All students followed as Tokio spoke some more telling them there was no need to rush through it and the best was coming to the end.

"Wow…" Misao heard her classmates mumble as Tokio climbed up the tree a little further and sat crouched in a 'Y' section and unclipped herself from Kenshin making sure she was secure and harnessed to what looked like a huge flying fox.

"Now this is how you get down." Students watched with excitement, as did Misao when Tokio wrapped her arms in a strap and flew down the rope heading for the ground. At the force she swung back going a quarter way back up but slowed down once more and hung from the air. Kenshin brought over a ladder which had been brought just for this course and everyone watched Tokio take her hands away and unclip herself getting back down to the ground. 

"If you let go of the strap at the force of being pulled back, don't panic, you won't fall okay? Once you are finished, please head back over towards the tree so the next person behind you may have it." She watched as the grade 10 class nodded their heads.

"If you are scared, myself or Kenshin will walk beside you, encouraging you to continue on. Now who wants to go?" Tokio smiled as there were a lot of shouts of 'me, me, me'. She laughed lightly and spoke once more.

"Please divide yourself up, pairing with someone who can hold your weight." Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano watched as the guys offered the females their weight knowing they could hold them…or hoped they could. Out of the corner of Aoshi's right eye Misao's little group got together working out who was going to take whom.

"Sano I can hold your weight and the girls as can you, so I think we're right." Souzou spoke giving his friends a cocky grin. Misao stood a bit behind them a smile crossing her lips, her excitement rising at what they were about to do. She watched as Soujiro got up first, Tokio walking with him as he was tied to her. She encouraged him on as he blasted through the first section and changed to the next lot. Kenshin walked with another pair of male students who could go across since Soujiro was finished with the first rope course section.

* * * *

An hour had passed, storm clouds rolling in faster and finally it was time for Megumi to go across with Sano being her "spotter". Misao and Souzou had pretended they would be next making Sano take Megumi. So it was a small lie, but they smiled proudly at each other when they heard Sano say he wouldn't let her fall. 

"Hey Misao you want to be my anchor?" Souzou spoke looking down at Misao. She blinked up at him and replied to his question.

"You know I can't hold your weight…but what the hell, lets go." Misao spoke and watched as Souzou made his way up the rocks heading for the first tree.

"If you fall Souzou, don't expect me to save you cause you'll be down here while I'm up there." Misao joked lightly and he saluted down to her and headed across the first wire. Aoshi was just finished with one of the female girls and made his way over towards Kenshin who was watching Sano and Megumi have a little bicker while she was walking across the last wire to get to the flying fox. She was doing pretty well for living in the city for her entire life.

"Aoshi…that doesn't look good." Kenshin spoke his hand pointing over towards Misao and Souzou. Aoshi eyes squinted slightly, knowing something was wrong and something was going to happen. Souzou wasn't concentrating hard enough and Misao was struggling as she kept saying 'I need more slack from the rope' as she was already on her tiptoes. In a blink of an eye, Aoshi was over there his left arm wrapping around Misao's waist as she lifted off the ground, Souzou slipping off the wire. Misao's head snapped down looking at blue-green eyes and watched as Aoshi's right hand came up twisting around the rope and he spoke once to Misao.

"Unclasp yourself." Misao did just that watching Aoshi's face tighten as he held Souzou's weight with his right wrist. He let go of Misao, watching her land silently on the ground and he grabbed the clip, clasping it to his harness.

"Get up Souzou, its okay now." Aoshi spoke untying his wrist from around the rope and placing it to his side, red and raw from rope burn, some of the skin coming off. 

"That was very stupid of the both of you." Aoshi was waiting for some comment from Misao or Souzou but received none as they bowed their heads in shame. Souzou kept moving going through the rest of the course silently. Aoshi turned his head around to face a very silent Misao.

"Kaoru will be going up next. Kenshin is her anchor, but you should encourage her to keep going from afar."

"Hai…" Misao mumbled walking away and Aoshi kept walking when he felt a tug, Souzou indicating he wanted to continue on. The students that had finished where sitting or leaning against their packs and talking amongst themselves and watching Souzou cruise towards the flying fox. Aoshi walked off letting Souzou do the rest and heard his "WOOHOO" as he jumped from the tree going faster down the flying fox. 

Aoshi made his way over to help Sano go through the course but stopped when he heard a small sob from above. Kaoru was on the third tree, heading for the last wire but she was shaking her head profusely and screaming she couldn't go any further. It appeared her feet had grown like lead weights, Kaoru's fear of heights finally making itself known.

"Kaoru you can continue, nothing will happen, I won't let you fall." Kenshin tried reasoning with the stubborn and rather scared girl in the trees. Aoshi stepped a little closer noticing her hands were deathly pale as she gripped the wires thinking she was going to fall off and die. Out of the corner of Aoshi's eye he could see Misao standing a little further back, her eyes wide and filled with worry for her friend. To Aoshi's utter amazement his eyes opened wider as Misao fisted her hands yelling Kaoru's name and running straight for Kenshin's back! 

"MISAO DON'T!" Aoshi yelled and watched as Kenshin turned slightly around to see Misao running straight for him. He knew she was going to jump up and bent his knee letting her jump on it and then onto his shoulder. She headed straight for the tree trunk, to kick it to try and give herself more leverage but she only just reached the foot wire grabbing onto it with both hands and dangling about 10 to 12 meters from the ground.

"Misao what are you doing?" Kaoru spoke through her tears watching her best friend hang from the wire with no ropes.

"Kaoru…Kaoru you can do it! I know you can! You can do anything…" Misao puffed slightly as she tried gripping more tightly, the wire cutting into her skin. Her face cringed slightly at the pain in her hands but she still kept gripping it and spoke desperately once more.

"Your strong Kaoru…you can get through anything! Especially something as simple as this!" A squeal left Misao's lips as her hands slipped away from the wire as she fell towards the ground.

"MISAOOOOOOO!" Kaoru yelled, but blinked in surprise as a flash of black leapt into the air catching Misao and landing softly on the ground in a crouch position. Misao's hands were fisted tightly in her lap and her eyes opened to stare up into worried blue-green eyes. She was cradled against Aoshi's broad chest. He had saved her…

"Misao! Are you okay?" Misao's head lifted up, Kaoru looking down at her and she smiled making Kaoru's shoulders loose a little tension. Misao's head turned back around watching the wind blow Aoshi's long bangs around letting her see his entire handsome face. Misao snapped away from his gaze her hands pushing on his shoulders getting out of his embrace. Aoshi not expecting this, fell on his butt, his elbows holding himself up as he watched Misao race off heading for the rocks. Souzou was there being her anchor as Misao cruised through the first section of the wire and was now standing in front of Kaoru; her legs spread one on each wire as she spoke to Kaoru, her hands too gripping the wire, but bloody from being cut. 

"Kaoru…I'll follow you okay? I'll make sure you get across. You saw the flying fox didn't you? You're nearly there and it will be heaps fun I promise." Misao spoke and watched a red eyed Kaoru nod her head. Aoshi was still lying on the ground watching this but finally got up when Tokio moved over, her eyes wide not believing that so many things were going wrong. Aoshi dusted himself off watching along with all the students as Kaoru began walking across the last wire with encouragement coming from Kenshin and Misao. Misao watched as Kaoru was literally shaking the wire at being so frightened and Misao unclasped herself from Souzou and began going across the wire heading for Kaoru and leaving a small trail of blood as she went.

"Misao get back to the tree!" Kaoru yelled hysterically watching Misao's pained face grow as she kept walking across getting closer to Kaoru. Tokio stepped forward ready to yell a request as well but stopped when Aoshi placed a hand on her shoulder silently telling her not to do it. Students had gotten up; racing over, helping Kaoru to keep going and she smiled down at them and decided to continue. Misao followed as well and helped Kaoru get into the 'Y' section of the tree and placing her hands on the strap letting her go to the ground. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kaoru yelled all the way down and Aoshi jogged over, as did Kenshin as he climbed the ladder getting her down to the ground. Kenshin got off the ladder and watched as Kaoru divided into the comforting arms of Megumi. She was sniffling lightly but her head snapped up as she was receiving claps from her fellow classmates, Tokio and Kenshin for being so brave. She blushed embarrassed, wiping her eyes and looking over at the tree. Misao was crouched there, her arms raised as she held onto the now bloody straps of the flying fox as Souzou had raced over and dragged it back up to the tree. Misao jumped away from the tree, her face scrunched as she clenched her teeth not wanting to scream. 

"MISAO!" Kaoru yelled watching Misao face cringe and the blood seep from her hands onto the beige strap. The flying fox jerked her back up, her hand loosing their grip and so she dangled from her wrists gaining rope burn. Everybody watched as Misao finally came to a stop, her head bowed and her body slack. Aoshi moved forward, grabbing the ladder and climbing it to look at Misao. Her eyes were tightly closed, the blood from her cuts drifting past her wrists and staining her blue long sleeved top as she hung there like a rag doll. Misao's eyes opened when she felt a hand move around her waist holding her and another taking her injured hands out of the straps. Her blurry image made out a figure dressed in all black. Aoshi's hands went under Misao's armpits to place her weak feet on the top step of the ladder.

"Is Kaoru-chan okay?" Misao mumbled softly, her hands dropping over Aoshi's shoulders and her head falling on his right shoulder as she whispered that into his ear. Aoshi picked Misao up and jumped softly to the ground heading for his pack to get his first aid package.

"She'll be fine Misao." Aoshi set her down under a tree, opening his pack up and unzipping his first aid kit grabbing some gloves and placing them on. Aoshi examined Misao's hands with profession and began cleaning them with some water Tokio had brought over. Students stood behind him, but Kenshin made them move back a little. Aoshi's eyes glanced up at Misao every now and then to see her face cringed, the disinfectant really stinging her cuts.

"Itai…" Aoshi heard Misao whisper through clenched teeth. Aoshi finished dressing Misao's wounds and wrapping them up.

"They'll heal quickly." Aoshi spoke softly taking off his gloves and throwing them in a plastic bag. He could feel Misao staring silently at him, peering over her bandaged hands as she looked between him and them.

"They…feel numb…" Misao spoke softly and a little sleepy too. Aoshi's head turned her way speaking once more.

"Good…it is working then." Aoshi got up, Misao following him but stumbling slightly on her weak legs. Aoshi's arms caught her shoulders, her face turning up to stare into his eyes, her cheeks colouring ever so slightly at being so close to him. Misao stepped away becoming embarrassed herself, since everyone was watching her and spoke her question.

"What is it?" She watched Aoshi give her a small smirk and he replied back.

"Family secret… Tokio you should be walking now to get to the next camping area. It will begin to rain soon." Aoshi had spoken turning to face Tokio. She nodded her head and walked off with the students to grab their packs and place on their rain coats just in case Aoshi was right in thinking it was going to rain.

"Misao-chan…gomen nasai…" Kaoru spoke softly walking over to Misao, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Iie Kaoru-chan, I'll do that for any of you." Misao spoke her eyes sparkling as she stared around her group of friends. Aoshi watched her friends race up to her asking her how she was and if she needed any help.

"Didn't know you could jump so high weasel." Sano spoke and Aoshi watched, a small chuckle escaping his lips as Megumi smacked him over the head yelling a loud 'BAKA!' Aoshi began walking off heading for Kenshin who was placing his pack on a talking to Tokio.

"Aoshi-san?" Aoshi turned around hearing Misao call him so formally. She had a right smile on her face, her friends standing around her smiling happily as well and she spoke once more.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu." Aoshi closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly in recognition at her thanks and turned around walking off not saying a single thing. All students gathered around and walked between Tokio, who was leading the way, Kenshin who was in the middle politely speaking to the male students and Aoshi, whom, offered to be at the back making sure no one strayed behind. Aoshi was walking casually behind Souzou and Misao as they softly chatted away to themselves, Aoshi's ears picking something up about Sano and Megumi ever now and then. Somehow in the walking Megumi and Sano had broken off to walk further ahead and Kaoru broke off to walk in the middle and to have a huge conversation with Kenshin.

"SOUZOU WAIT FOR ME!" Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Misao's friend high tail it away from her, heading for the front. She had taken her pack off and was taking a sip of water. 

"I can keep you company Misao." Aoshi spoke walking up to her. Her eyes tuned up to look at him, her cheeks pink from trying to keep up with the rest of the class. They tablets she had taken were making her feel drowsy but she stubbornly kept walking, wanting to stay with everyone.

"I know where we are headed, so you can walk at your own pace." Aoshi spoke once more, picking up Misao's pack and placing it over her shoulders. She gave him a small smile, reaching into his heart, but Misao not realising this and they both kept walking, lightning and thunder rolling though the darkened sky. 

A few minutes passed, both Misao and Aoshi drenched from the downpour as both had not bothered to place on a raincoat. Aoshi glanced down, an eyebrow raising up as Misao was fiddling with the end of her braided hair. Aoshi heard Misao clear her throat as though ready to say something.

"So…do you have a girlfriend Aoshi?" That was definitely not what Aoshi was thinking she was going to ask. Her cheeks were pinker having blurted out such a private question but Aoshi kept walking, his hand reaching up to brush his wet bangs away as he mumbled out…

"Iie…" Unknown to him though as he stared in the opposite direction, a secretive smile crossed Misao's lips, her shoulders relaxing t hearing him say that. He blue eyes glanced up at him through her wet bangs to get a profile look of him. Her heartbeat sped up, she had been wrong. He wasn't handsome…he was down right gorgeous! Misao's eyes glanced down once more and noticed the redness of Aoshi's right wrist. Misao remembering this from when her and Souzou weren't thinking properly and this is what had happened. Small blood marks where around his wrist, the thin skin being ripped off by the rope. Misao brought out her left hand, her fingers brushing over his wrist, Aoshi stopping in his walking to look down at her, his own heart speeding up at her soft caress.

"I'm sorry we acted so stupidly and this happened." Aoshi let out a shuddering breath as Misao's small hand clasped his larger one. Although she was blushing brightly now, her eyes never lifting up to met his she kept walking, her hand never letting go of his. 

"I've had worse Misao…it is okay…and thank you…" Aoshi mumbled back, his face turning away in embarrassment. His jaw tightened when Misao's hand closed his more firmly now, making sure she wouldn't loose his. Both of them kept walking in silence now, both not knowing what to say. Misao becoming shy, still shocked at the way she openly clutched his hand to hers and as for Aoshi he was silently relishing the small touch from the young woman beside him.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

****

Author's Notes: I hope everyone got the general idea on what was happening… I think there will be a lot more chapters coming up, I haven't done the evening of day 2 yet…this was already long enough. Sometimes there will be two chapters for each day, or maybe just one, it depends on how long I want them.

Aoshi and Misao are soooooooooooo kawaii! *coughs* Anyway, thank you for the reviews it so lovely to receive them so a big ARIGATOO to everyone out there!

I'm trying to finish my next chapter of Lonely Widow…its getting to hard… *whines loudly* I'm doing the next chapter on my newest Inu-yasha ficcie as well, oh too many things to do and no more writing this weekend. I'm going to a Ball…you all should laugh, it is a very rare sight and well…I'll sleep all Sunday for drinking too much! Ja Ne…wish me fun for tonight…


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hiker…

(Day 2 - Evening)

It was already sunset and all the students had found certain areas of where they wished to camp for the night. Tokio led them to an actual campsite in the mountainous rainforest with toilets nearby making Kaoru sigh with happiness. At least now she wouldn't have to ask Megumi or Misao to come with her. She was afraid she'd be "eaten" by some sort of creature living in the forest. Misao had laughed, as did everyone else in the bivvie group when Kaoru spoke this to them.

A fire was burning brightly in the middle of the campsite; this being the only place possible to light a fire and a certain section was allocated for collecting dead branches and leaves. Lucky there was a small shelter in which branches had been placed underneath for the next occupants in the area, just in case it rained. It had rained, rather hard too but now the clouds were clearing leaving a breathtaking sunset. Many students sat or stood around the fire talking to each other. Two bivvie groups were preparing dinner that night and hungry students waited near the fire with their bowls ready. 

Time passed Tokio blowing a whistle for many students who sat waiting under their bivvie tents and watched as everyone crowded around wanting hot food. As students sat round the fire once they received their serving of food they sat silently listening to Tokio speak.

"Every night we'll come together as a group to discuss what you thought of each day. Each of you may speak if you wish and tell the group what you think. It may range from doing the courses, to the communication and teamwork in the group. No one will take what you say to heart as you are sharing your opinion. If students have questions about the days ahead you may ask and Kenshin or I will be happy to answer them." Tokio glanced around the circle watching students huddle closer together to gather more warmth and nod there heads affirmatively.

"What about Misao-chan? Shouldn't she be here by now? It is getting late and I'm worried." Kaoru spoke, students turning to look her way then turned back around waiting for an explanation as well.

"Misao will be fine Kaoru. She is travelling with a very experienced hiker and there is nothing to be worried about." Tokio replied back.

"But…its been over two hours since we saw them last…" Kaoru muttered out once more, her eyes travelling behind her to look back down the darkened pathway. 

"Kaoru-chan, Aoshi won't let anything happened to Misao-chan. They will be here soon; he's just probably helping her walk all the way here. She did have those tablets, which make you quite drowsy, and loosing blood like that is not good either, especially with Misao being as skinny as she is."

"Megumi is right Kaoru, Misao will need to have many stops as not to rise her temperature too much, Aoshi knows this, he is studying in medicine after all." Kenshin interjected as well. Kaoru nodded her head and Tokio began speaking once more wanting students to speak about their experience so far. Most of the guys began speaking up, each talking about how they had been waiting to go on this trip for many weeks and so far it had been excellent, besides the small incident where Misao injured herself.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Tokio spoke up when the students fell silent for a number of minutes each having a go at speaking about the walking, the ropes course and general things, like dinner, collecting firewood etc.

"I want to congratulate Kaoru-chan for being so brave." Students turned around to watch an extremely exhausted Misao walk closer to the campfire with Aoshi right beside her carrying her pack over his left shoulder while his right hand held her left arm holding her up.

"Misao-chan? How are you feeling?" Kaoru stood up walking towards her best friend. Misao gave her a tired smile; her eyes glancing up at Aoshi then back over to Kaoru as she placed her hands together clapping for her.

"Well done Kaoru-chan…I'm very proud of you." Kaoru looked behind her when she heard more clapping and saw that Kenshin was standing up and clapping for her as well. Kaoru blushed in embarrassment and watched as her close friends and the other students joined in as well. After a short amount of time the students fell silent once more watching as Misao staggered slightly but wouldn't fall over because of Aoshi. 

"Would you like to sit down Misao-chan? Maybe eat something?" Kaoru spoke pointing at the pot of soup that had been made as well as the bread that would only last another couple of days in this weather.

"Iie Kaoru-chan…I think I'll just go to bed." Misao began walking off without Aoshi's help, having shooed his hand away muttering she could do this herself. She knew which bivvie tent was theirs, Sano having placed a green glow stick at the top once more. 

"Kaoru? Will you tell us your experience of what you felt on the ropes course?" Tokio spoke getting her attention and then nodded her head at Aoshi silently telling him to make sure Misao was all right. Aoshi walked off, watching Misao's sneakers drag across the rainforest floor as she made it to the tent. Aoshi watched amused as Misao sank to her knees looking at the comfortable sleeping bags lying inside. She finally realised she didn't have her travelling pack but shrugged her shoulders and fell on the first two sleeping bags, her feet sticking out the opening of the tent. 

Aoshi approached the bivvie tent, an amused smile crossing his lips as he crouched down looking into the tent to see Misao fast asleep on her friends' bags. He placed Misao's pack on the ground and took his off as well. The rain had stopped, letting Aoshi and Misao dry but Aoshi was still slightly damp as Misao would be and thought it best to get her off her friends sleeping bags or else she wouldn't be a very popular girl any longer. Aoshi moved inside, taking Misao's pack with him, making sure not to disturb her just yet. He opened Misao's bag and reached inside pulling out the sleeping bag and taking it out of its protective cover and unrolled it for Misao. 

"Too noisy…" Aoshi heard Misao mumble as she heard Aoshi unzipping the bag. Aoshi's eyebrow rose, as her hearing was quite exceptional. Aoshi pulled Misao off the sleeping bags with little effort and sat her on her butt. Her tired eyes opened to stare at him, her cheeks brightening in colour at seeing Aoshi so close.

"Misao, you should change into warmer clothes and then get some rest." He watched as Misao nodded her head and her hands moved to the hem of her jumper pulling it off but Aoshi watched with slightly wide eyes as her hands grabbed her black skivvie as well, showing him some of her creamy flesh on her flat stomach. 

Aoshi grabbed Misao's hands stopping her from removing her top. Confused blue eyes stared over at him as Misao lowered her hands and Aoshi mumbled an answer then moved out of the tent blocking the view from any students passing by.

"Let me leave the tent first."

After several minutes Aoshi dared to crouch down and have a look noticing Misao was already curled up in her sleeping bag, her face almost hidden but leaving a gap so she could breathe. Aoshi crawled over once more, placing a litre of water beside Misao. He wrote a quick note on some paper and placed it underneath so it wouldn't blow away and two energy bars to keep up her nutrients, knowing she'd probably wake up feeling hungry later on.

* * * *

Hours passed as Aoshi sat by the small fire as it had burnt down quite a bit but he made sure to keep enough wood on it so he could heat up his cold fingers and food. A notebook sat on one of his knees as he sat cross-legged close to the fire, the heat turning his cheeks a pale red from being so close. 

Aoshi had been sitting at the fire for a number of hours as he quietly listened to Kenshin and Tokio talk about old times. The students had adjourned to their bivvie tents speaking softly to each other but all became quiet at about 11pm, every student sound asleep. Kenshin and Tokio had left half an hour later to sleep themselves.

As for Aoshi, it was about two in the morning and he was still up, fully awake and staring into the crackling fire. He was still wearing his black pants, having dried off quickly but replaced his damp black jacket with a deep blue long sleeved shirt and wore another two black shirts underneath, short sleeved top over the long sleeved one.

"What are you writing?" Came a soft voice to Aoshi's right. His head lifted up and turned to stare at a shivering Misao. Aoshi moved slightly to the left, his hand patting the blanket he sat on wanting Misao to sit beside him so she may have some of his warmth and the warmth of the fire.

"You do realise sitting near the fire would actually make you colder not warmer, because one side is always freezing right?" Misao spoke quietly but sat down anyone.

"Aa, of course, but it is too tempting to give up." Aoshi replied, his face turning to look down at Misao as she hugged her knees to her chest staring into the fire. 

The only sound that moved through the campsite was the light snoring of a couple of male students, the breeze and the crackling of the fire as Aoshi tossed another branch onto it.

"So what are you writing about?" Misao asked again and sat up a bit to see if she could read any of it. She couldn't make out the words properly but his handwriting was very precise and sophisticated not a stroke out of place.

"Although I am hiking up here for a month I am doing research as well. I'm studying different plants I find up here for one of my subjects and collect the leaves so I may take it back to the lab in the university to test them." Misao's face was slightly tilted as she spoke once more.

"Is that all you write about, no other experiences while hiking? What about locating different caves or even waterfalls? Kenshin said you have been hiking for years so I would think you don't hike in the same area as you did the last time." 

"I record everything in my travels all the way up to what I think of the people I meet along the way." Misao never spoke after that as the thought of Aoshi writing something about her sent a small tingle running up her spine. She was eager to find out what he thought of her but never spoke the question, becoming too shy. 

"You really should get some more rest Misao." Aoshi spoke after a short moment. 

"I…just got a little hungry that's all. I ate the energy bars you left me…thank you for that. I noticed the fire was still burning and when I noticed it was you I thought I'd come see what you were doing. Perhaps you should get some rest as well Aoshi…it is quite late." Misao spoke back, her eyes never moving from the flames of the fire. Aoshi made some sort of noise akin to being a small yes to Misao's statement and closed his notebook.

"Arigatoo Aoshi…" Misao whispered quickly but softly into his ear and kissed his check then got up racing back to the bivvie tent. That was a complete surprise for Aoshi and what Misao was grateful for was the fact he couldn't see her bright blush as she headed further into the darkness going back to her sleeping bag. Misao was shocked she had even shown her thanks so openly like that. She intended on saying thank you, but the small kiss on his cheek even took her by surprise. She'd never thanked some one like that before…well a stranger for that matter. Misao would have to calm down her rapidly beating heart before she saw Aoshi again tomorrow.

Aoshi gathered his things together, his senses still feeling Misao's chilled lips brush his cheek over and over again. It had been so innocent, so sweet but to Aoshi's horror it meant more then that to him. This young high school student was getting under his skin…so to speak. He could sit beside her and they wouldn't even have to talk and yet he felt comfortable...content even.

He'd even listen to her babble on about anything because she'd be talking to him after all. 

Aoshi shook his head, throwing sand on the fire turning the campsite into darkness but the moon shone brightly amongst the clouds shedding light for him so he didn't have to turn on his torch. He made his way over to where Kenshin slept soundly and moved into the bivvie they shared and to his side lying down in his sleeping bag and zipping it up.

"You and Misao seem to be getting quite close Aoshi." Came Kenshin's muffled and tired voice.

"Shut up Himura before I truly embarrass you tomorrow in front of Kaoru." Silence filled the bivvie tent once more, Aoshi turned over on his side, his back to Kenshin as he mumbled once more falling asleep.

"That's better…" 

Kenshin was wise to stay quiet knowing Aoshi had many tricks up his sleeves and what shocked Kenshin was the fact he'd only been a victim of about three of them a year ago. He'd never forget those days, especially when one of the situations was when he had an audience of his university friends and his old flame Tomoe. Kenshin wrapped himself up in his sleeping bag, his own back facing Aoshi's.

"I say give her your number when we finish helping Tokio with the courses." Kenshin heard Aoshi mumble. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Aoshi." Kenshin replied turning over to face his best friend, whose back was still facing him.

"I'm not blind and neither is she Kenshin. She knows you'll be going soon and is probably thinking the same thing about giving you her number but she is young and a little shy… She is probably thinking you wouldn't want it because you are a university student who doesn't have an interest in a schoolgirl like her…" 

"Do you think…she'd actually call me Aoshi?" Kenshin asked softly but Aoshi heard the hopefulness in his voice.

"Himura you are an idiot, but yes…Kaoru would call you."

"Arigatoo Aoshi…good night…" Kenshin didn't receive a reply, Aoshi having fallen asleep straight after he spoke those last words to him. Kenshin shock his head turning on his back looking up at the bivvie. Just listening to his best friend's words, Kenshin would give Kaoru his number, but he'd slip in Aoshi's for Kaoru to give to Misao knowing full well he'd never do anything like that. Kenshin shook his head…typical Aoshi so blind to see the way Misao stared at him…the way she blushed in his presence…what a moron… Little did Kenshin know, this is exactly what Aoshi was thinking about him too.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Hi minna-san! Yeah its long awaited continuation of Hiker and gomen if you are waiting for Under the Cherry Tree…its coming okay! J Now just to clear some things up…when the story gets going, the chapters during the day will be noticeably longer then the ones at night…why? Well because lots of stuff happens during the day were as at night, its usually the talk around the camp fire for "x" amount of time and then students go off to do whatever…cook dinner, collect firewood etc. Most of the night will be split into sections going from the interaction between Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi and Kenshin/Kaoru.

I feel sorry for poor Souzou who seems left out, so did anyone want to nominate a character for him…or shall I make up some shy cute girl just for him? Let me know what you think? I'll try and get UTCT out this week, but I'm having some difficulty getting up to one of the most dramatic parts in the story which I've already written…just need to get there first…

I've got to write more on Sano and Megumi, about the whole baby thing…especially since…he hasn't fainted from watching a birthing video yet! Trust me…not the greatest of videos especially when lunch was straight afterwards…

Anywho…I'll be off now…ja ne…and thanks for reading and reviewing.

.

"So…do you have a girlfriend Aoshi?" That was definitely not what Aoshi was thinking she was going to ask. Her cheeks were pinker having blurted out such a private question but Aoshi kept walking, his hand reaching up to brush his wet bangs away as he mumbled out…

"Iie…" Unknown to him though as he stared in the opposite direction, a secretive smile crossed Misao's lips, her shoulders relaxing at hearing him say that. He blue eyes glanced up at him through her wet bangs to get a profile look of him. Her heartbeat sped up, she had been wrong. He wasn't handsome…he was down right gorgeous! Misao's eyes glanced down once more and noticed the redness of Aoshi's right wrist. Misao remembering this from when her and Souzou weren't thinking properly and this is what had happened. Small blood marks where around his wrist, the thin skin being ripped off by the rope. Misao brought out her left hand, her fingers brushing over his wrist, Aoshi stopping in his walking to look down at her, his own heart speeding up at her soft caress.

"I'm sorry we acted so stupidly and this happened." Aoshi let out a shuddering breath as Misao's small hand clasped his larger one. Although she was blushing brightly now, her eyes never lifting up to met his she kept walking, her hand never letting go of his. 

"I've had worse Misao…it is okay…and thank you…" Aoshi mumbled back, his face turning away in embarrassment. His jaw tightened when Misao's hand closed his more firmly now, making sure she wouldn't loose his. Both of them kept walking in silence now, both not knowing what to say. Misao becoming shy, still shocked at the way she openly clutched his hand to hers and as for Aoshi he was silently relishing the small touch from the young woman beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hiker…

(6am - Day 3 Morning)

"MINNA! GET UP!" A very loud and excited Kaoru spoke walking around to each bivvy group making sure the other students where sitting up in their sleeping bags and/or placing their sneakers on ready to leave the warmth and "comfort" of their sleeping area. 

"Kaoru enough for Kami's sake! We heard you the first time 20 minutes ago." Sano spoke annoyingly as he crawled over a curled up fox and Souzou, kicking him on his way past making sure he'd get up soon but left Megumi as she was. 

Sano had woken up during the early hours of the morning to hear soft talking coming from the campfire, his ears picking up the voices of Misao and Aoshi. He stayed exactly were he was, not moving an inch, the position he was in was comfortable and Sano knew that if he moved a huge chill would spread its way through his sleeping bag making him shiver all over. He definitely didn't need that at all.

A sneeze had broken into Sano's thoughts that early morning and he opened his eyes slightly to look over at Megumi who was sitting up in her sleeping bag, the cold air not effecting her at all as she wrote something in a small notebook she brought with her. The green glow stick that was always placed up for Kaoru was enough light for Megumi to see the lines in her diary so she may write down whatever it was that she was thinking at that very moment or during the entire day when they were walking. 

Sano remembered scaring the living daylights out of her when his hand reached out grabbing hers, a soft shriek escaping her lips and her head snapping to the left to look down at him in utter surprise. He had told her to go back to sleep. He told her that tomorrow would be a long day of hiking to make it to the next destination and to Sano's shock she had nodded her head in agreement. She finished up in her…diary was the only word Sano could think the notebook would be and she tucked it under the jumper she used as a pillow and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. Sano briefly smiled as she curled deeply into her sleeping bag, the covers moving over her head once more and he closed his eyes falling back to sleep as well.

"Now Sano yo-"

"Kaoru, will you help me collect firewood so we can build the fire so everyone can have coffee, tea or Hot Chocolate with their breakfast?" Kenshin spoke up breaking into the small 'motherly' speech Kaoru was going to dish out to Sano. Her cheeks turned slightly pink but she nodded her head in agreement and silently walked beside Kenshin heading further down the track to move to the designated area of were firewood could be taken from. Sano sighed happily, as Kenshin knew what Kaoru was going to do but had broken in on her to stop her from doing any such thing. He would absolutely thank Kenshin for doing that later on today.

"Yo Sano, you seen where Misao-chan headed off to?" Souzou spoke as he was now out of his sleeping bag and rolling it up so stuff it back into the small bag it came in. Souzou watched as Sano yawned loudly and scratched his already messy hair shaking his head negatively.

"I heard her get up, but don't know which way she went, possibly to the toilet maybe…" Sano replied back and placed on his sneakers looking back into the bivvy tent. The slightest bit of movement came from Megumi but that was only to dig deeper into the warmth of her sleeping bag. Sano shook his head and finally noticed Misao's sleeping bag had already been rolled up and placed into her bag, which was missing also. He watched as Souzou moved out of the bivvy tent, taking his relatively light pack with him and moving off to speak to the other guys waiting around for Kenshin and Kaoru to bring back firewood. He didn't seem worried at all now and so Sano didn't worry either. He was still intrigued though… Out of the corner of Sano's left eye he watched a figure coming closer, only to pass him heading in the direction they would be walking later on this morning.

"Aoshi-san?" Sano spoke facing the tall man who stopped walking, his hands in his trouser pockets, his black jacket zipped all the way up to his chin and what seemed to be a toothbrush hanging out of the side of his mouth. His hair was slightly ruffled from sleep and he hadn't bothered to brush it, which in any case Sano doubted any of the guys on this camping trip actually brought a brush or comb with them…maybe Kenshin, but he doubted that also.

"Nani?" Aoshi had replied softly, the long apricot coloured object in his mouth moving ever so slightly as he wondered over towards the young male student.

"Misao seems to be better but she is up already and backed her things leaving the tent without even telling us. Do you know where she is?" Sano watched as Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and crouched down peering into the tent to see the only sleeping figure left was Megumi. 

"Probably gone to the toilet." Aoshi replied casually and Sano followed him with his eyes as he moved into the tent to sit beside Megumi. Sano watched as Aoshi placed out his bare hand towards Sano and spoke his quiet request, his eyes never leaving Megumi's, her head now out of the sleeping bag.

"Water…" A small smile crossed Sano's lips as he handed a bottle of water to Aoshi watching curiously at what he was going to do to his cousin. Aoshi unscrewed the lid off the bottle of water, cupping his bare hand and pouring some water into it. He placed the bottle beside him and poured the water over Megumi's face watching and hearing a loud scream escape her lips as she sat straight up in her sleeping bag fully awake now.

"About time Meg-chan." Aoshi spoke moving out of the tent and walking off further down the path they would be taking today to have some small peace and quiet to himself and to see if he could locate any of the species of plants he was looking for.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT AOSHI!" A loud yell could be heard as Megumi vowed to get revenge somehow. A chuckle softly left Aoshi's lips, his hands tucking back into his trouser pockets and his long bangs swaying across his face as he shook his head lightly. Soft coughing to the right of Aoshi broke into the peaceful silence of the forest and he headed off in the direction making sure that the student wouldn't drift too far away from the others. The coughing got louder one of the students not fairing well in this cold weather.

"Is everything all ri-" Aoshi was cut from his question as the student he saw was the one he had actually been thinking of, but definitely not in the state she was in at the moment. Misao sat on a fallen tree trunk, her pack at her feet and was bent over wrapping up her blistered feet. What had been surprising was the fact she was wearing her blue/purple long pants and…just a black sports bra, Aoshi noting goosebumps forming over her creamy bare skin. Between Aoshi swiftly turning his back on Misao to give her what little privacy she had left and a small 'Eep' escaping her lips as she scurried to get her jumper to cover herself with, Aoshi tried to apologise and explain at the same time while Misao's half clothed image flashed through his mind.

"I'm sorry Misao… I heard coughing and came to investigate… I didn't know you'd be…changing… I apologise for not making my presence known before coming over to check." Misao quickly placed her now dry black skivvy top back on and her blue/purple top over the top and hurriedly placed her sneakers back on hoping her embarrassed blush was down to a minimum. 

There had been a small queue for the female toilet and Misao couldn't be bothered waiting and instead headed off to find a small-secluded area to check on her growing blisters and to change back into her usual clothing she was going to wear during the day. Obviously the spot she picked wasn't secluded enough and now one of her instructors had walked over to check on her and Misao practically died inside when she realised it was Aoshi. 

After several moments of silence between the two, Misao really couldn't blame him because he was giving up his time to help out Tokio-san and the fact that it was his job along with Tokio-san's and Kenshin-san's to make sure all the students were looked after and healthy.

"Iie Aoshi…you were just…doing your job and well it was silly of me to be this far away and all so… Well anyway there is nothing that can reverse time to change what has occurred and so lets just forget it every happened shall we?" Misao had stood up, her sneakers back on, her feet not hurting so much anymore and picked up her pack walking hurriedly passed Aoshi to head back to the main area for some much needed Hot Chocolate and cereal. 

Aoshi watched Misao's figure weave in and out of the trees heading back to camp at an incredibly fast pace. A small smirk crossed Aoshi's lips as he leaned against the trunk of a large tree watching Misao's back disappear back down the pathway. He knew she was trying to act in a mature and civilised way but he could feel her anger and embarrassment. The flaming redness on her cheeks as she raced passed him was a tell tale sign once again of what had occurred between them. That was one small incident that would be with Aoshi for quite some time now.

"MINNA-SAN! BREAKFAST!" Aoshi heard Kaoru's loud voice yell, wanting all students to move towards the campfire to eat. To think someone was this happy at six in the morning was just ludicrous…on second thoughts…Kenshin was happy non-stop. No wander Aoshi thought they made such a good couple. There was still hope for his slightly dense friend after all. Aoshi would have to speak to Souzou and/or Misao on this matter. Something had to be done about his best friend and Kaoru. Aoshi knew when two people clicked instantly and Kenshin and Kaoru were just that. The chemistry they shared was…how could Aoshi place it… phenomenal maybe? Aoshi nodded his head slightly, heading back to the campsite. His plants would just have to wait for the moment, there was still time to embarrass Kenshin after all.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: I thought that was a nice place to leave it. I know its short Minna-san, but well the evening will be long because it'll have all four couples in it. Kenshin/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi and Souzou/? (Haven't got anyone for him yet. Who should it be Minna-san…my own character yes?) 

With this chapter, since its all walking…you really don't need me to tell you that yeah they walked for approximately 12 kilometres that day to reach the next destination, to come close to the area of where they will be rock climbing and abseiling. The day after that, the night actually, the group will meet up with Saitou's and well...do prepare for Aoshi leaving…he doesn't like Saitou very much…since he did still his Tokio…so to speak…it'll be explained later on…when he accidentally slips it out speaking with Misao…what a baka…

Don't mind me…I'll let little things slip out now and then. I'm just trying to recover my aching legs from going bush walking for 10 hours…ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was the best source, it certainly brought some memories out for this story of what happened on my camping tip (the activities…not helpers…) Hmmmmmmm I'd LOVE if Aoshi was on my camping trip and was MY instructor… *hehehehehe*

Ja Ne… please keep reading my fics…they won't end soon but I'm always jotting things down of what to place in the next chapters for all my unfinished stories…and new ones too.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hiker…

(Evening - Day 3)

All the grade 10 students sat exhaustedly around the campfire Kenshin and Aoshi had built about half an hour ago. The class had done more walking then the 12 kilometers as the food and water drop had been placed in the wrong area. Students had to split up, taking different paths to find the supplies. After about an hour of searching the students had gathered around Tokio to listen to her instructions but a loud yell had got everyone's attention as Sano, Souzou and Aoshi were heading towards them with all the food and more one-litre bottles filled with water. Aoshi stared around at the tired students as some females huddled together leaning against each other for support while the guys either laid down, not carrying about warmth just yet or sat back to back with their friends. Aoshi could remember his friends and other students in his grade being exactly the same.

"How is everyone feeling tonight?" Tokio spoke, a small smile tugging her lips as the students groaned and mumbled at being tired, hungry and rather sore. They'd travelled along a pathway, which wasn't too steep, because as the days went on the walking would get harder and yet they were already complaining. Aoshi's eyes moved from Tokio listening to some students complain about too much walking or the fact it took so long in getting here because of the 'disappearing' food drop. Kenshin was the closest to the fire having cooked up some sort of stew for the students and once the aromas became known to them, they moved closer with their bowls ready for a much needed meal.

"Oh! Food!" Kaoru spoke happily as her stomach grumbled for the hundredth time and she grabbed Misao's hand squeezing it for more emphasis. Aoshi watched silently as Misao's face cringed as they were still bandaged up from the wire that cut through her skin on the rope course. Aoshi moved backwards, into the darkness of the night without anyone realising and moved through the shadows to head for Misao's bivvie area.

She had left the group around the fire, making sure to not get anyone's attention, but they didn't seem too worried as everyone was huddling around Kenshin to get a serving of the stew. Aoshi squatted down to look into the dark bivvie tent to see Misao way at the back, a small torch hanging from the corner of her mouth as she unwrapped the bandage on her left hand to see her wound had reopened.

"Need any help?" Aoshi spoke watching Misao jump and she whipped her head around, the torch shining brightly in Aoshi's eyes, but he lifted up his hand to block it so he could actually see into the tent.

"Sorry I scared you." Aoshi spoke and crawled into the tent, making sure not to step on the other sleeping bags, which were spread out ready for Megumi, Sano, Kaoru and Souzou to fall dead asleep in them. Aoshi sat down on the sleeping bag next to Misao's looking silently at her. She had not said a single word instead her other unbandaged hand came up to take the small torch out of her mouth.

"Do they hurt Misao?" Aoshi questioned and watched as she nodded her head silently. Aoshi arched an eyebrow at the way she was behaving towards him knowing she was embarrassed and maybe a tad nervous as well.

"Would you like me to go Misao?" Aoshi spoke once more and a light chuckle escaped his throat as Misao shook her head negatively without saying anything else. She kept staring down at her bleeding hand not doing a thing about it. The bleeding was concerning Aoshi and he sat closer to Misao and grabbed one of the water bottles and a small first aid kit he kept in his cargo pants lower pocket. He undid the lid placing some water on a cloth and handed it to Misao watching as she silently cleaned the blood off not making any sound of protest at the coldness of the water. Aoshi cast his eyes away from Misao as he grabbed out the ointment he had brought with him, a couple of non stick bandages and some wraps for her hands.

"Come closer Misao…I'm not going to bite." Aoshi spoke that small smirk still crossing his lips at seeing Misao's cheeks darken in colour. Now he really knew his presence and him talking had an effect on Misao. Aoshi watched silently as Misao scooted closer and was biting her bottom lip as he set to work on bandaging up her hands once more…taking care of her again.

* * * *

"Sanosuke? Why are you eating all the way over here? And by yourself as well…." Megumi spoke walking up to him as he sat on a large rock looking down the pathway they had traveled from.

"It may seem strange to you and everyone else, but I sometimes like peace and quiet. It gives me a chance to think a few things over."

"Oh, I'm interrupting you…I apologise Sanosuke…" Megumi spoke softly and turned around ready to head back to camp but she froze in her footsteps hearing Sano speak to her once more.

"You don't have to leave, I could always use some company, even if it is from a kitsune like yourself." A smack on the arm was Megumi's answer to his small statement but she ended up sitting next to him on the rock, her hands still clasping her bowl which still contained a fair amount of food.

"You really should eat fox…someone as skinny as you needs to fatten up. ITAI! HEY! What the hell was that for?" Sano bellowed rubbing the back of his head as Megumi smacked him again but with more force this time.

"I don't need to fatten up you baka roosterhead!" Megumi spoke abruptly and turned her head away from him. 

"What is it with stupid females like you? I was merely saying you should eat because we have to go rock climbing and abseiling tomorrow. You'll need your strength." Sano replied his face scrunching up in annoyance as he stared into dark eyes as Megumi had turned her head to reply back.

"What is it with baka males like yourself Sanosuke? Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Do you think we females have some microchip implanted into our brains to automatically work out hidden messages in the garbage some of you males speak?"

"I at least thought a smart fox like yourself would have understood what I meant. Oh and another thing, STOP calling me Sanosuke, we are friends you baka!" Sano shot back and turned his head straight to look down the darkened path. Megumi bent her head, her cheeks heating up as Sano's words rolled around in her mind. He called her smart…and his friend… After a minute of silence, with Megumi mixing her stew making sure it stayed warm and Sano staring off into space, Megumi finally broke the silence.

"Sanosu- err...Sano?"

"Hn?" Sano replied as he turned his head to look down at Megumi. Sano swallowed nervously as she was smiling up at him and then he blinked his eyes a couple of times as Megumi held out her bowl of food for him.

"Kenshin cooks really good food and I'm not that hungry, so I thought you might like it since I watched you scoff yours in one mouthful." Megumi watched as Sano took the bowl from her and began eating the stew but then he stopped and with his mouth full of food he replied back.

"I didn't scoff it down as you think, but thanks for thinking of me kitsune, I should be touched or even flattered you thought of me." Sano smiled cockily down at Megumi and she bent her head, her hands fisting as he called her fox once more. He knew she hated it, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her dark eyes flash and her cheeks darken in colour. Sano elbowed Megumi to get her attention once again.

"Nani?" Megumi spoke her hands still fisted in her lap as she had crossed her legs to sit more comfortably on the large and slightly cold rock.

"Thanks for the food Megumi." His smile was still lob-sided, but Megumi found it surprisingly cute for the rebel male student. Megumi bit her lip, nervousness coming over her once more as she nodded her head silently, her throat having clogged up, as she was unable to speak. After a small moment of non-bickering between the pair Sano spoke again.

"Did you happen to bring me a drink as well?"

"NANI!" Megumi spoke, a vein nearly popping on her forehead. Sano started laughing, almost choking on his food as he held up one hand trying to calm down the angry fox.

"I'm kidding fox, chill out."

"Why you...you BAKA!" 

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIII!" Students around the campfire watched a slightly peeved Megumi stomp back towards the group and sit down warming herself up. 

Students stared between her and Sano as he walked slowly back, his hand rubbing his cheek as he sat on the opposite side of the fire amongst many male students wanting to know what he spoke to receive the red handprint on his face. Sano shook his head at them and stared into the fire, his eyes catching Megumi's over the flames and they locked together for several minutes. 

Students watched as Megumi started giggling to herself, her hand moving over her lips to try and conceal it, but her laughter made Sano smile, just a little bit though…his cheek still hurt. Who would have thought that Megumi, this quiet almost shy girl completely changed because of Sano, turning her into an outspoken and rather "brutal" girl not afraid to hit him for being a baka roosterhead.

* * * * 

"Sounds like Megumi-chan is finally opening up." Kaoru muttered to herself as she sat further away from the group but still watching through the thick foliage and smiling. She knew Sano and Megumi had bickered and it ended up with Sano being hit, but hey it happened to him all the time, but the only person he'd actually try and smack back by sparring with Souzou and Misao. He'd never dream of hitting a female, but to him Misao didn't count, she was a tomboy after all. He'd actually said that to her one-day and boy did he get a beating of a lifetime. After that day, the word had disappeared from his vocabulary. 

"Aa, that is a good thing though Kaoru." Kaoru shrieked slightly, her hand flying to her beating heart as she turned to face the dark figure who moved out from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"K-Kenshin-san, you scared me to death!" Kaoru spoke her cheeks darkening in colour as the older man came closer to stand besides her looking down into her blue eyes. He always held that small smile, always smiling for everyone and Kaoru couldn't help but smile back at him.

"May I sit with you Kaoru and its just plain Kenshin by the way." Kaoru nodded her head and shuffled over letting him sit beside her. 

"It is a wonderful night…not to cold, just yet." Kenshin spoke breaking into a small conversation with Kaoru. Aoshi had told him to give her his number but they still had a day left with them and hopefully he would have the courage to slip it into her hand.

"Hmm yes it is." Kaoru replied looking up at the stars. She began to fidget in her seated position as Kenshin sat cross-legged, his knee brushing her own. She finally cleared her throat getting back her voice and started her own conversation.

"So Kenshin…what are you studying at the university?" Kaoru turned her head and felt the heat begin to rise in her cheeks as Kenshin's violet eyes had already been staring down at her and she didn't even know for how long.

"Teaching actually…It may sound strange for someone who doesn't get too upset or overpowering bu-"

"I think it suits you." Kaoru interrupted staring up at him. He had blinked a couple of times and his lips parted to ask her why but Kaoru began to fidget anyway and tell him what she meant.

"I don't know you that well, but you seem very smart and you are really kind too. Students need that you know. They need someone to relate to and to talk to as well. The teachers at our school get along well with the students, well most of them anyway. I can tell you'll be really good at it Kenshin. I don't really know how to explain it, I just know. You have the patience to listen, I mean take me for example. Look how childish I was being on the rope course and yet you stayed with me all the time and were encouraging me even though I wasn't really listening. That is extreme patience you showed...because...I'm pretty stubborn, but at least I can admit that." Kaoru chuckled lightly at what she said but turned her head to face Kenshin when she felt his hand cup her shoulder getting her attention. His eyes glittered brightly in the night and an even brighter smile crossed his lips.

"Arigatoo Kaoru that really means a lot to me. You shouldn't put yourself down though; you were truly brave to do something like that. How many people can say they've walked amongst the trees and gone down a flying fox and survived?" Kaoru giggled her hand reaching up to pat Kenshin's on her shoulder.

"You should be a student counselor as well. Your really sweet Kenshin." Kaoru bit her lip after she realised she blurted that out loud and her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. To her amazement Kenshin's cheeks had darkened as well. Now he held a shy smile on his lips, his eyes diverting away from hers for split a second and then he turned his head away and mumbled out another reply.

"Arigatoo Kaoru…" Kaoru let out a small giggle and then leaned her head against Kenshin's shoulder, biting her lip again thinking she had made the wrong move but soon she felt a small weight against her own head, Kenshin tilting his and placing it on top of hers as they stared over at the horizon and glancing up at the stars.

"Do you know anything about astronomy Kaoru?" She replied with a soft no, her eyes closing for a minute when Kenshin right arm crossed over her shoulders holding her comfortingly close to him. Kaoru opened er eyes watching as Kenshin lifted up his left hand pointing out certain constellations to her and began telling her small stories about them.

* * * *

"Go Kaoru…" Souzou spoke from his hidden position and slowly moved away making sure not to distract them. As Souzou kept backing away from the couple he didn't realise he was going to bump into someone until it was too late. The young girl let out a small squeak as she tripped over a tree root growing above ground and landed awkwardly amongst a lush green bush.

"Gomen ne Kurohato." Souzou spoke once he flashed his torch down on the poor struggling girl that was trying to get out of the bush, but instead got more tangled up in it. Souzou let out a small chuckle watching as Kurohato got up but fell back down, her feet tangling up with the thin but relatively strong branches. 

"Souzou-kun it's not funny anymore, please help me up?" Kurohato spoke pleading up at Souzou. His dark eyes stared into her bright green ones for many seconds but finally he placed his torch on the ground and squatted down untangling her feet from out of the branches.

"What are you doing all the way out here Kurohato-chan? You should stay near the campfire to get warm." Souzou glanced up at her to see she was staring back at him, her cheeks darker then usual.

"You weren't at the campfire with the others and I was a little worried, so I went looking for you and was walking this way but then you ran into me anyway, so your okay…" Kurohato spoke, but dying off in the end as she became embarrassed about telling the truth. She was not a good liar, never quick enough to make up lies on the spot. Kurohato could never lie to Souzou anyway…he could see straight through her. 

"You were worried about me Kurohato?" Souzou spoke softly, his hand reaching under her chin to lift her head to look into her bright green eyes. She was biting her lip, her cheeks a lot darker now as she nodded her head in affirmation. Souzou's heartbeat began to speed up as he stared silently at the teenager in front of him. His hand had frozen at her ankles, not wanting to let her out as he could be in her presence a little bit longer.

"A-Arigatoo Kurohato, but I'm okay you know. I've been camping many times and ever since my father died, I've had to take up a lot of responsibilities at looking after my mother and my sisters, so I think I can handle this trip."

"Gomen ne Souzou-kun, I didn't mean to pry…I was jus-" Souzou placed a finger on Kurohato's lips stopping her blabbering. She thought he was angry with her, but he'd never really had anyone worry about him so openly, well besides Sano, Misao, Kaoru and maybe Megumi, but that was usual for him.

Souzou never had anyone outside his small group of friend's worry about him so openly like Kurohato. Souzou shook his head at Kurohato and gave her a small smile trying to make her feel better and went back to untying her ankles from the bush.

"Worried…I know, but you needn't bother about me Kurohato. I'm okay really…I have family and friends to care about and look after so I'll be fine." Souzou finally stood up, his hands taking Kurohato's to help her up as well. She was as tall as him with her straight brown hair rolled up into a simple bun with smaller pieces framing her pale face. He'd never known Kurohato would openly confess her worrying for him. They'd been neighbours for many years and played together when they were kids, but ever since high school they had drifted apart. 

Souzou still remembered some of the ridiculous promises they made each other during festivals, making sure never to forget with a pinkie promise. He had forgotten though…he had forgotten about her. She had drifted off, to be with the most popular and 'beautiful' people at the high school while he stayed back and hung with Sano, his most trusting friend of all…his best friend. Sano was the rebel, but since he, Misao, Karou and Souzou became good friends he had mellowed out slightly even though he still had that gruffness about him, but Souzou was like that too. 

Souzou shook his head, getting rid of old memories and bent down grabbing his torch and began moving off to head back to the campfire, but haltered in his footsteps, his dark eyes wider than usual at Kurohato's question…

"But who'll take care and look after you Souzou-kun?" Souzou slowly turned around to see Kurohato's eyes wider then usual, staring endlessly into his own, desperately wanting an answer from him. She stood stock still, her hands clasped in front of her, close to her rapidly beating heart…full of nervousness. She took a deep breath and walked closer towards him, her left hand clasping his lightly. She was shaking with nervousness, but her eyes told Souzou everything that she felt for him, but instead of letting him search her eyes she cast them away for a moment and spoke her question.

"Can I Souzou-kun? Can I be the one?" Kurohato's green eyes stared up at him again; noticing his cheeks had darkened in colour at such a bold and everlasting question like that one.

"Would you Kurohato-chan?" Souzou whispered softly, daring not to speak any louder; might his voice crack as he stared down at her smiling face.

"Hai Sou-kun…" Souzou stared down at the cute teenager that he used to play with when he was younger. She had let out a small giggle remembering what she used to call him when they ran around playing games like tag. Souzou's hand gripped Kurohato's tightly making sure this was real and moved his other hand up to cup her soft cheek making sure to never loose eye contact as he nodded his head answering her back.

"I'd like that Hato-chan…I really would." Kurohato's smile brightened even more as the answer she had been dreaming off escaped his lips. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before tapping his shoulder and racing off.

"Your it Sou-kun!" She spoke loudly and raced off heading back for the camp a soft giggle escaping her lips and floating into the night. Souzou took a deep breath, trying to stop the blush that was creeping into his cheeks and began racing of, heading after Kurohato.

* * * *

(Back in the tent with Misao and Aoshi)

Misao head lifted up as she heard laughing coming from the campfire and then louder laughing coming from the forest but then heading towards the campfire.

"Megumi-chan seems happy for some reason and I wander hat is up with Kurohato-chan and Souzou…" Misao spoke absently as she flexed her right fingers and moved her hand around trying to get used to the bandages once more.

"You know their voices and laughter of by heart? That is quite impressive." Aoshi replied after a short moment.

"I listen…and I have known Souzou and Kurohato-chan for a long time." Misao watched as Aoshi nodded his head and he absently spoke as he bean rolling up the old bandages and placing them in a be.

"It's the same with myself, Kenshin and Tokio. We have known each other for many years." Aoshi lifted his head noticing Misao was staring silently at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Aoshi spoke his arms crossing over his chest.

"I don't believe you. There is something more…something different between you and Tokio-san. Am I right?" 

"You are treading on very thin ice Misao. That is not your business." Aoshi immediately replied almost regretting the harsh tone he used. No on was this bold with him, not even Kenshin spoke of his feelings for Tokio…well not since days ago, but now he knew never to bring it up. Aoshi crouched low and got out of the bivvie tent that being the only thing he spoke to Misao.

"Gomen ne Aoshi…" He stopped when he heard Misao's soft voice and slightly turned his head over his shoulder seeing her hands fisted in her lap and her head bowed apologetically. Aoshi sighed out loud and spoke once more then left, heading back to the campfire.

"People I care deeply for never leave my mind, even if they are with someone else. It has been years since I've seen her, but she has not changed. They say, time heals all wounds, but in my case that's never meant to be. I don't forget people I care for…its just…who I am I guess." Misao crawled to the entrance of the tent and poked her head out watching Aoshi walk silently back to the campfire. Misao narrowed her eyes watching as Tokio followed him with her eyes as he headed of towards the area Kenshin had placed their tent. Misao's mouth parted open in surprise and realisation as things began to lick in her mind.

"You loved her Aoshi, didn't you? You told her and…she didn't want it…didn't want your love… Is that why you hurt inside…why you feel so alone…feel you needn't open up to anyone?" Misao mumbled to herself and moved back over to her sleeping bag and got inside wanting to sleep some more as she had taken one of Aoshi's tablets again.

"Misao-chan you really should eat something before going to bed." Misao heard Megumi speak as she moved towards her sleeping bag and got in zipping it al the way up.

"I'm not hungry…I just need some sleep." Megumi could tell something was wrong. She wasn't blind as people thought she was. She had seen Aoshi moving out of the tent and heading off towards his and Kenshin's. Something happened between them and she would get to the bottom of it…but right now it was time for sleep…and to think of ways to get that baka roosterhead to notice her more. 

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: HIYA! It's been awhile but oh well. Finally this chapter has finished and no Tomoe is not the girl for Souzou…she was Kenshin's old flame remember?

Anyway I made up my own character for lonely Souzou, which worked out nicely…err…I think.

Well ja ne people…see you next time… 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Hiker…

(Day 4 - Morning, 5:30am)

Misao sat quietly at the small burning fire silently looking into the flames. She hadn't slept that well last night; Aoshi's words kept rolling around in her mind. Tokio and Aoshi had history and the words Aoshi spoke meant he still carried that history with him, a third sadness, a third anger and another third was still love.

Misao knew there was tension between them, she had watched Aoshi walk stiffly passed her the first time they met up with her class group. She'd watched him stare silently at her numerous times as she talked and laughed with Kenshin. How his long bangs hid the loneliness in his green-blue eyes. Misao sighed out loud her head turning to watch several students leave their bivvie tent and stretch slightly and yawning loudly. Others either stayed in their sleeping bags a few more minutes while a group of girls headed off in the direction of the temporary toilet that was dug last night.

Misao hugged her legs closer to her body turning to look into the dying flames of the fire but blinked as a log was placed on it making sure it wouldn't die down just yet. Misao stared up into violet eyes as Kenshin smiled down at her and then moved closer and sat on the same log as her.

"You are up awfully early Misao. Did you not sleep well?" Kenshin spoke softly as not to disturb many students who were still sleeping and didn't have to get up until Kaoru, whom was also still sleeping, began yelling at them at about 6:30 in the morning. 

"I've had about 4 hours sleep. I've been sitting here for about 2 and a half hours now, but I'm okay." Misao replied softly resting her chin on her knees.

"I'm not that convinced Misao. No one has ever gotten passed me if there was something wrong with them…well perhaps Aoshi is an exception." Kenshin turned to watch Misao close her eyes hearing his best friend's name.

"Aa, I have found the source of your burden. Anything I can do to help?" Kenshin asked placing a hand on Misao's shoulder in comfort.

"Not unless you can change the past…" Misao mumbled out and then turned her head to look up into confused violet eyes.

"Never mind…I'm going for a walk…" Misao sighed once more and got up, folding her arms under her breasts to try and keep a little bit of warmth with her as she began walking off.

"Breakfast will be in an hour Misao. I will see you here right?" Kenshin questioned her sternly making sure she knew she had to come back and eat something before the day's activities.

"Hai, hai…" Misao mumbled softly and waved her hand back at Kenshin over her shoulder and kept walking till she got to the thick foliage of the forest and raced into it wanting to get away for awhile. Kenshin stood up his eyes softening in worry for the young girl. 

Sneezing however, snapped Kenshin out of his thoughts as he turned his head to watch Aoshi crawl out of the bivvie tent they shared and stand up waving silently at him and then walking off in another direction, obviously to relieve himself. Yep, Misao's problem definitely had something to do with his best friend. Perhaps Aoshi told Misao something…something Misao thought she couldn't get through… 

Kenshin snapped his finger finally understanding Misao's problem…it had to be Tokio; he could feel it now.

"What are you so happy about?" Kenshin looked up at Aoshi who began to boil some water to make himself some tea.

"N-Nothing…" Kenshin stuttered pathetically, his eyes wide trying to look innocent but Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly seeing straight through his friend. Kenshin sighed knowing he'd have to say something or else Aoshi would beat it out of him and Kenshin really didn't want that so early in the morning.

"Misao has been up for many hours now, not being able to sleep. She seems…disturbed and unable to let something leave her mind." Kenshin violet eyes scanned Aoshi's still form as his green-blue ones stared at his reflection in the water.

"Its me…" Aoshi mumbled lightly and sat down on the log with Kenshin pouring the hot water into his mug and pouring the left over water into Kenshin's.

"You?" Kenshin questioned hoping he didn't sound too intrigued or obvious.

"Not me…well maybe…but something I said last night…" Aoshi turned to stare at Kenshin's confused face and shook his head mumbling once more.

"Never mind…I'm going for a walk…"

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately." Kenshin spoke to himself and watched Aoshi walk off in the exact direction Misao had gone. There was no way he was telling Aoshi that Misao ended up going off in that direction as well. Perhaps they'd run into each other and sort things out. Well that's what Kenshin hoped for anyway. Tonight they would be meeting up with the other Grade 10 class and Aoshi and Hajime would meet again. Kenshin gulped down the lump in his throat not too sure how this night would end. He hoped to the gods it would be a nice one…not like the last meeting they all shared together, both Hajime and Aoshi ending up with numerous bruises and scars from their fight.

* * * *

Misao stood at the cliff edge obviously coming to the conclusion that she couldn't go any further less she jump off and commit suicide. As Misao stared over at the horizon and then down at the long drop she realised she would have fallen amongst lots of trees truly injuring herself if she did so, perhaps even dying as well.

"Who would do something that stupid…" Misao mumbled before turning around, her eyes growing wide at seeing the one person she did not want to so early in the morning…Aoshi. Misao's hand fisted as she cast her head to the side and then took a deep breath muttering softly to him and moved around him practically ready to run back to camp.

"Excuse me…"

"I'm sorry…" Misao froze in her footsteps hearing those two words and turned around to watch Aoshi walk to the edge his hands placed behind his back clasped together trying to find some warmth.

"About what I said last night…"

"You needn't apologise for the truth Aoshi." Misao interrupted him and watched as he turned around to stare silently at her.

"I am not blind or stupid Aoshi. I've seen the way you stare at Tokio-san and know there is deep history between you."

"You don't know anything, you're just a kid!" Aoshi blurted out watching as Misao's eyes saddened at hearing him say that to her. Right then and there he wanted to take those harsh words back, but his stubborn pride would not let him. Why was it that this young girl knew so much about him? Could she truly read between his lines? Could she see the loneliness he had within him and maybe even wanted to take that loneliness away?

"It's hard isn't it? To love someone who doesn't know you love them and then to have those feelings rejected once you finally have the courage to say them. I'm not blind like the others I can see the loss in your eyes, I can feel the pain you have had to bare for many years. I know Kenshin and Tokio-san feel it too but no one can make you better but yourself."

"Your insane…" Aoshi mumbled turning around to walk passed Misao but she caught the back of his jacket holding him in place until she spoke what she needed to get out of her system.

"People I care for never leave my mind either. I could hate them for the rest of my life but never will I forget the love I once had for them. My love for the people I have in my life may be different from yours because I am younger but I know what love is and I know that is what you feel for Tokio-san. That saying you said last night is wrong too, no one will ever heal over the pain they feel inside for someone. It's not right to forget, but its right to move on and let them be happy as well. Do you think Tokio-san likes seeing you this way? Do you think she's actually happy at the way you avoid her and feel uncomfortable in front of her? She was your friend was she not? Why can't you let it go? Why can't you move on? I can see the sadness in Tokio-san's eyes about what had happened between you, but that won't stop her from loving her husband. He is her life now and you must accept that!" Misao watched as Aoshi slapped her hands away from his jacket and he walked silently back to the camping ground not saying anything. Misao's vision began to blur as she watched Aoshi's retreating back walk away from her, not even registering the fact that she had spoken part of her heart to him.

"BREAKFAST!" Misao could hear the echo of Kaoru yelling for everyone to come and eat and Misao quickly wiped away the tears that ran freely down her cheeks and began walking back to camp. 

* * * *

Students sat around the campfire eating breakfast while others were eating and packing up their equipment. Kenshin watched as Aoshi sat down beside him not saying anything and took the bowl Kenshin offered him and ate the cereal in silence. 

About five minutes later Misao showed up and Kenshin watched as she sat in the middle of Souzou and Sano grabbing the offered bowl and looked into the fire not eating the food. Kenshin's trained eyes narrowed slightly at seeing the redness in Misao's eyes…she had been crying. 

"Misao, is everything alright?" Kenshin turned to look at Tokio who spoke that, she too knowing something was not quite right. Students stopped eating and turned to look at Misao who gave off a small blush in embarrassment but mumbled out a weak reply.

"Just had trouble sleeping last night, but I'm sure once we start doing the activities I'll become more energetic." Kenshin wasn't convinced about her weak reply and neither was Tokio but she shrugged it off and began eating the cereal once more, her dark eyes casting a glance over at Aoshi every now and then who sat next to Kenshin not even touching his breakfast either.

"Tokio-san do you think its wrong to be angry at people you love?" Misao blurted out looking directly at Tokio for an answer. Kenshin's eyes had grown wide in shook and felt Aoshi stiffen beside him but he did not say a single word. All eyes shifted from Misao to Tokio whom did nothing but blink at the young girl. 

"Misao, may I ask why you are asking such a question?" Tokio spoke softly and watched as Misao's eyes widened nearly to saucers as she finally registered what she had spoken out loud and with such an audience too.

"When Misao was little she went camping with her father and brothers all the time, but then her father stopped and Misao hated that very much. She loved spending time with Makimachi-san very much, but then one day he disappeared and never came back. I guess Misao-chan is trying to understand the love and hate she has for her father and wanted to know whether it was okay to love and hate someone at the same time." Misao turned to stare incredulously at Sano who had spoken those words in between eating his second bowl of cereal. 

"What?" Sano questioned as all pairs of eyes stared at him but he seemed unfazed by this at all. Kenshin dared to glance at Aoshi whom was actually staring openly at Misao whom was looking up at Sano. Everyone watched as Misao took Sano's hand in hers and whispered a thank you to him, but didn't let go. Kenshin's violet eyes had not left Aoshi's watching as his eyes shrunk annoyingly at the scene Sano and Misao seemed to make in his mind.

"Well no I don't really think it is wrong to love and hate someone Misao. There are many good reasons why you should and could love a person, but then if something happens, which automatically sticks in your heart forever then I guess it isn't wrong to hate them as well. You must remember though, this person could be feeling pain too at being loved and hated at the same time. I was a student of your fathers and he spoke often of his family, which he loved very much, but it also annoyed us that he would be away from them for so long. That was something we did not understand at all. It hurts to choose someone you love and know that someone else will be hurt in the process but that's the way life goes and unfortunately someone will always get hurt." Misao nodded her head, her blue eyes lifting to stare over at Aoshi hoping to the gods he'd get it through his thick head that it wasn't the end of the world if Tokio-san didn't love him like he'd hoped for. There was more to life then feeling angry and sorry for yourself.

"Misao is that what you wanted to know?" Tokio questioned to the young student and watched as Misao nodded her head.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to pack up my things…" Misao stood and walked away, her arms wrapping around herself to hold in the warmth she just left from sitting between her two best male friends. Her cheeks were red in embarrassment but it was all she could think of to try and get Aoshi to understand that he'd find someone else in the world that would love him. Sure it wouldn't be Tokio-san, but she was trying to point out that everyone was special and he'd find his special love one-day. 

Misao crawled into the bivvie tent and moved over a still sleeping Megumi landing heavily on her cold sleeping bag and began sniffling softly, not being able to handle it anymore.

"Misao-chan? What's the matter?" Megumi spoke softly having woken up at Misao's rustling and then hearing her soft sniffles was just awful. Megumi leaned over the shorter girl seeing as she tried brushing the tears away, but failed as more spilled down her cheeks.

"Misao-chan, tell me what's the matter?" Megumi spoke softly as she sat up, her own dark eyes glistening at the heart wrenching sounds her friend made as she cried silently to herself. Megumi watched astonished as the usually strong and spirited Misao turned over and lay her head in her lap, her arms wrapping around her waist and cried a little harder. Megumi placed on a small smile, knowing Misao needed to get this out of her system and brushed her hands through her blue-black messy hair.

"You'll be okay Misao-chan…everything will be okay…I promise…" Megumi whispered to her friend and kept brushing her fingers through her hair hoping this would help settle her down. Megumi's eyes caught a shadow on the bivvie tent and looked up to see her cousin squatted at the entrance to the bivvie tent staring at a crying Misao. Megumi could see the confusion and sadness racing over Aoshi's eyes at seeing Misao cry because of their last encounters. Megumi shook her head waving him off, telling him this was something that he couldn't fix at the moment. Right now Misao needed a female to cry on and Megumi was just the right person for the job…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 


	8. Chapter 8

****

Hiker…

(Day 4 - Evening 6pm)

Aoshi had been silently watching Misao whom was walking up ahead with a laughing Sano, Souzou and Kurohato. He knew Misao didn't know he heard her cry and although she'd deny everything, he knew it was because of him and what he spoke about Tokio and then earlier today he was completely rude to her. Fear had welled up in Aoshi that morning at what Misao spoke. It was the truth, the simple truth he so stubbornly refused to believe and yet once it was thrust into his face, into his ears and brain he had lashed out becoming a complete asshole. He'd been an asshole to the one person who seemed to know the ins and outs of him just by watching him…just by being around him. How could Misao, a teenager for that matter, know what he was like? How could she judge his personality when they'd only met three days ago? How could she? How could she see straight through his icy exterior and see the shy being underneath…the sadness seeping through every pore in his body at being rejected one too many times. He was a difficult man to be around, but there where those who could stand to be around him. Yes they were few and far between, but Aoshi had found another one…one who was a very feisty and outgoing young teenager. 

Aoshi blinked a few times, his eyes focusing on the distant figures of the students he and Kenshin had been 'assigned to' as they helped Tokio in her 9 day adventure with them. Aoshi began picking up his pace as he moved quietly but swiftly up the small track on the hill, he raising his hand to block the bright sunshine.

"It's not like you to fall behind." Aoshi looked over at the figure standing on the small bath and he began walking past her, not wanting to speak with her at the moment.

"You can't hide away from me forever Aoshi."

"Says who Tokio?" Aoshi snapped back, his hands moving into his trouser pockets, as he became distant and arrogant.

"You act like such a child Aoshi." Tokio turned to stare up into his emotionless face and sighed before standing in front of him not allowing him to pass her at any moment.

"Get out of my way." Aoshi spoke, his eyes staring over at the sunset, never wanting to look into her dark eyes.

"What the hell do you want me to say? What the hell do you want me to do? Do you want an apology Aoshi? Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness? I'm hurting as well you bastard!" Tokio yelled, her hand coming up and slapping across Aoshi's left cheek. Her dark eyes grew wide in shock at what she had done and she opened her mouth trying to apologise but couldn't.

"A-Aoshi…I…" Her eyes were wide with surprise at herself and because of Aoshi's green-blue eyes staring down into hers. How they held so much sadness and frustration. She knew he wanted to let it out…let everything go, but this was Aoshi after all. He was never so open to anyone…not even Kenshin and he was his best friend!

"Don't you dare…don't you dare touch me again…ever…" Aoshi voiced softly as he began walking off, brushing straight passed Tokio and began racing for the campsite the student's would be setting up. Tokio watched his form begin to fade, as the night grew darker. Clearly by the happy yells the other year 10 group had just met up with hers. 

Tokio had never seen so many emotions flitter across Aoshi's face at the same time…and to think she had made them appear before her…with a hard slap against his cheek. Anger had flashed through his eyes for a split second and Tokio knew that if she were anyone else he would have bunched back, but because it was she, Aoshi did nothing…except run away from her once again. 

* * * *

Aoshi lightly puffed as he came into the area were the students mingled happily telling each other what they had been through so far. Aoshi scanned the area finally making out where Kenshin sat watching the students while starting another conversation with Kaoru. Aoshi couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness for his best friend. A lot of people thought Kenshin was strange, having his red hair and violet eyes and his almost feminie physique and speech, but Aoshi just realised he was different and someone very important to him…his best friend after all.

Aoshi watched as Kenshin waved at him telling him to come over and he did just that but not taking off his pack nor sitting down either. Aoshi took a deep breath having made a decision while he raced to get here faster and he was ready to voice it allowed to Kenshin…that is until another emotionless and cold voice registered in his ears.

"Shinomori?" Aoshi turned around, his eyes widening slightly, but he thanked the gods for his long bangs as he stared silently at Hajime Saitou…Tokio's husband. Aoshi could feel the tension rise in Kenshin as he watched the two of them silently. He was probably praying to the gods that there wasn't going to be any conflict between them like last time. 

Aoshi set his jaw watching as Hajime mockingly looked him up and down as though judging his appearance after all these years and then flicked his cigarette into the fire.

"Still like a statue I see…" Aoshi heard Hajime mumble as though wanting to provoke something within him, but Aoshi stubbornly held his ground. If it weren't for the fact they had an audience then Aoshi would gladly give Hajime a piece of his mind…or rather his fists. 

"What no 'its so wonderful to see you Hajime'?" He spoke mockingly and dryly once more. He glanced his golden yes over at Aoshi knowing he was trying to hold back his anger, still be pent up at he and Tokio getting together and then marrying as well. Saitou was eager to make him feel more uncomfortable, wanting desperately to see the 'icicle' break apart but left it at that and walked away not saying anything more. He decided to blame it on Tokio and the students. He had heard the students begin to greet his wife and he walked off to see her as well. Aoshi watched as Tokio smiled up at her husband and hugged him, not wanting to get too personal with an audience such as 15 and 16 year olds. Aoshi observed as Tokio's dark eyes drifted towards his blue-green ones, but he turned away at precisely the right time. 

"Aoshi come sit down with us." Kaoru spoke, breaking into his thoughts, but he shook his head negatively.

"That won't be necessary. I've got to get back to my research studies after all. Kenshin will still be here though, so keep him company." 

"Oro?" Kenshin replied in confusion as he stared up at his taller friend. He watched as Aoshi shook his head and spoke once more before walking away to go find Megumi and say goodbye.

"Saitou-san will need your help, whereas I can do this on my own. Besides you sill have to give 'you know who' your 'you know what'." Aoshi had watched an embarrassed blush cross his friend's cheeks even though none of the students had a clue as to what he was referring too. 

Aoshi moved towards some bivvie tents and found the one with the green glowstick. He crouched down ready to ask his question but sat frozen as he stared over at Misao's sleeping face. She was curled up in her sleeping bag, small wisps of hair fluttered against her parted mouth, catching at the corner and staying put. Aoshi moved in, this time having no trouble, as Sano, Kaoru, Megumi and Souzou hadn't layed out their sleeping bags yet. Aoshi moved closer to Misao, his slightly chilled hand brushing the wisps of hair away from her sweet angelic face.

"Gomen ne Misao…for being so rude to you…" Aoshi muttered to himself, his only answer from Misao was a soft sigh as she dug deeper into her sleeping bag. Aoshi couldn't help but smile down at her and shook his head muttering his last words before leaving the tent and walking off in another direction, heading away from the campsite.

"No matter what…you still pretty cute, even when your mad at me…"

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Aoshi turned to stare at Tokio whom was by herself, probably asking Hajime to sit down and chat with Kenshin for a while. A long silence broke out and Tokio finally took a deep breath breaking it.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Aoshi." She watched Aoshi raise his hand silently telling her to stop.

"It's my fault…but at least this meeting between Hajime and myself doesn't end bloody this time." He watched Tokio nod her head in agreement and she spoke once more staring over at Aoshi.

"I didn't know how much it hurt you to see Hajime and myself together but you must understand, we could never be together Aoshi. I never loved you the way you hoped…"

"You mean the way I loved you correct? I wasn't what you were looking for right?" Aoshi replied and his eyes frowned when Tokio nodded her head affirmatively. So now he had been told…been truthfully told that the Tokio he loves…loved was never to be his…never to be with him. Hajime was lucky…damn lucky in fact and Aoshi cursed the gods for giving that prick HIS Tokio! Aoshi shook his head of those thoughts once more. Tokio was never his to begin with. He was completely diluted…in a fantasy world thinking that everything would be perfect…everything he wished for…demanded in life would come true…and so easily as well.

"Goodbye Tokio." Aoshi spoke, watching Tokio's eyes widen in surprise. The soft tone in his voice meant goodbye…forever. Aoshi had changed over the years, Tokio knew that, but now she knew that once his heart finally let go of her…it would do so forever…leaving his past in the past…at least that is what she hoped for him. 

Tokio took a deep breath knowing this was the last time she and Aoshi would see each other. After this it was no more. She knew if they both saw each other in the street, Aoshi would move across to the other side of the road. True he would be acting almost childish and stupid, but he wasn't ready to forgive her…wasn't ready for the full impact she had made in his life just yet. Someday soon, he'd have to face his fears and let love shine once again…

"Do me a favour Tokio, say goodbye to Meg-chan for me…I could not find her, but I suspect she is with Sano…" Aoshi had requested, his back turned to the elder petite woman. 

"What about Misao?" Tokio watched as Aoshi literally relaxed his tense shoulders hearing Misao's name as though it brought him peace. 

"She was sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake her, but I think she knows now…why I am distant, why I feel reluctant to open up and even if she doesn't…well then it is forever a mystery to her which one day she might be able to solve." Tokio watched Aoshi walk off, his hand moving to his back pocket as he pulled out a small torch, not wanting to trip over any obstacles in his way as he kept moving heading down the mountain. 

"Has that baka left already?" Tokio turned around glaring at her husband, he not giving the supposed death glare a second glance.

"I'm sure everything will be fine for Aoshi. I hope so anyway." Tokio replied walking towards her husband.

"Why would I care?" Hajime replied in an almost bored tone of voice as they began walking back towards the campfire the students sat at and listened to some story Kenshin told them. Tokio elbowed her husband in the ribs and replied instantly knowing that Hajime didn't have a response to her statement because it was true.

"Both of you cannot forget you grew up together. We all went to the same school and adored the same instructor who taught us about adventuring. You and Aoshi acted like brothers to each other. If you needed help Aoshi helped you know matter what the consequences and it was the same for Aoshi as well. You were both there for each other and you cannot forget something like that. All the good times you guys had together are forever in you heart and minds, never letting you forget that once upon a time the two of you were like family to each other…blood brothers you had promised each other if I remember correctly." They had walked passed the bivvie tent Misao had been sleeping in, only she wasn't sleeping at all and wasn't even in the tent for that matter. 

Misao had heard Aoshi's apology and that small confession about calling her cute made her blush at that very moment as she hid nearby and heard he and Tokio-san's conversation. She felt a little guilty for listening in, but her heart clenched at the thought of Aoshi and Tokio-san's husband once being the so-called 'blood brothers' as Tokio-san put it. They had acted like family once…but because of the weirdness between the three of them…friendships had been lost…forever.

"Aoshi…gomen ne for not seeing all of your pain…" Misao spoke softly looking off in the direction he had walked. Misao held back her tears not wanting to cry. She had known this mysterious man for only 4 days and yet she would not forget any moment they had shared together, even the fights… 

Aoshi was forever embedded secretly into Misao's heart…for the rest of her life. Aoshi had given her more courage, more power to stand up and be known. Secretly she had hoped he would stay longer, but alas fate did not go her way and she had listened to his soft apology as a goodbye…as a small whisper that he too would not forget her either. That part was the inner message she read in his soft, deep and slightly regretful voice.

"Kami-sama, please let us meet again…" Misao whispered to herself and then bowed her head and turned around heading for the campfire ready to help cook the huge feast which had been promised to all students.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: Hey minna…this chapter is so depressing. Not the plot just the whole lot of it. I hate it, this not turning out the way I wanted but it'll have to do for now. Kuso! How pathetic!

Well good news, err sorta is that Chapter 32 for Under the Cherry Tree is coming along nicely. I finally finished the second last chapter for my incomplete Inuyasha ficcie so I am happy about that, but nothing else as been written yet. Word is busy as hell…so your lucky I'm still writing like this… Anywho…I have no other projects up my sleeves so time (when there is some to spare) will be spent on my incomplete stuff. 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Hiker…

(Day 5 - Morning - 6am)

"What do you mean he just left?" Misao jolted awake hearing Megumi yell that at the top of her lungs not caring if anyone was still sleeping.

"Now Meg-chan, you know Aoshi." Kenshin tried to explain but was cut off from saying anything further as Megumi began to ramble on at the top of her lungs, not even realising Misao was now up and listening to her every word.

"What an inconsiderate baka he is. He didn't even say goodbye, didn't even tell me he was leaving. Why I outta give him a piece of my mind when we get back to Tokyo. Just you wait he'll pay for what he's done to Mi-" Megumi stopped when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. Her head turned to look down at her shorter friend, her dark eyes widening when she noticed it was Misao.

"You really shouldn't be so mean to him when you see him next Megumi-chan. Aoshi had to go off and do research or else he might fail his studies and I don't think you'd want that to happen would you?" Misao placed on a small smile trying to silently tell Megumi that she was okay.

"Shall we have breakfast?" Kenshin spoke as he began stirring the powdered milk for the cereal trying to change the subject. 

Numerous students agreed and raced to grab their bowls. The other group had left earlier in the morning about one or two hours earlier as Hajime woke them up and made them march on so they could get to the rock climbing and abseiling course quicker. Tokio had spoken to him earlier that night, telling him to take it a little easier on the students. She had to remind him that they were just teenagers and hadn't had the experience like them.

"Did you sleep well Misao?" Tokio spoke as she sat down next to the petite girl who was eating her cereal quietly. She watched Misao nod her head and then she spoke after swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"I did actually, thank you for being concerned but it isn't necessary, I'm truly fine." Misao stared around at students who began laughing and talking with Kenshin as he spoke about his small mishaps at going adventuring when he was younger.

"Tokio-san I'm okay, he said goodbye and apologised as well…I heard him…" Misao spoke softly looking into dark surprised eyes. Tokio nodded her head and Misao half listened as she spoke to the group about what they would be doing today. Most of the day was walking, as they needed to reach the river to cross it. 

"Now I was informed by Saitou-san that the river is calm at the moment but rapids will come later in the day. The faster we get there, the easier it will be to get across. So can everyone be ready in half an hour to leave?" Tokio questioned and heard affirmative answers as students began to busy themselves with cleaning up and packing up the camping area making sure it looked like no one had been there.

* * * *

"Oh my…" Everyone heard Kaoru mutter as she looked at the river. The current looked pretty strong and there was no time for students to make the raft using teamwork. Kenshin and Tokio spoke together and began making the rafts the packs to float on so they wouldn't get too wet. 

Students began to busy themselves with making sure their packs were waterproof with the garbage bags inside and began grabbing out their woollen clothing, which needed to be worn when swimming across the river. The water would be cold and this material would insulate the teenagers body warmth…sort of…

Most of the stronger male students had opted to swim across making sure to hold onto the rafts and place some of the girls on the tubes, as they became too scared. 

Misao was having no such thing and was part of the last group to go across consisting of Souzou, Sano, Megumi and Kurohato. She swam behind, making sure the left over packs; one being Kaoru's which happened to be the heaviest didn't fall off. 

Souzou and Sano swam up the front pulling the raft along with Megumi and Kurohato sitting in the tubes, they not wanting to risk being in such freezing water. The raft had been tied to a rope from the other side, helping to steer it to the safety. 

A large rapid made its way down stream, it crashing into the raft and making Megumi loose her balance as she screamed in fright and her foot connected accidentally with the side of Misao's head knocking her away from the raft. Misao's cries for help became useless as she began to swallow the water, her lungs filling up as she began to loose consciousness. 

Misao began to lash out as her arms wailed around trying to grab hold of anything! She felt brunches from a nearby over hanging tree and clung to them with dear life. The effort went unsuccessful as the branch snapped away Misao screaming as she went floating downstream once more. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she headed straight for sharp rocks. Her eyes closed as she knew what was going to happened and then **SMACK**... Misao knew no more...

* * * *

(Back where the students where upstream)

"That was so cool!" Souzou spoke as he helped Kurohato and Megumi out of the tubes, they not thinking so.

"Hey Misao don't you agree with Souzou?" Sano questioned turning to look into the water only to find the raft and the packs…no Misao…

"Oh no…KENSHIN!" Sano yelled frantically and watched the red haired man race towards them with Tokio not too far behind.

"What is wrong?" Kenshin spoke looking around, his violet eyes already noticing one person was missing.

"Misao's gone! She's not anywhere! That rapid must have taken her downstream!" Sano replied worriedly and turned to stare over at his friends and the other students who had heard him as well. 

"We must get to higher ground. I shall call emergency services once we find a clearing. They'll evacuate us out of here, it is not wise to continue anymore and they shall begin the search for Misao." Tokio spoke and ushered the students to move quickly up hill. The students did so, but not without glancing worriedly at Sano and a now crying Megumi.

"M-Megumi?" Sano stuttered in utter surprise at the dark haired girl. 

"Its all my fault Sanosuke!" She blurted out and then hid her face in his chest crying softly. His eyes were wide in slight fear, not knowing what the hell to do. His chocolate eyes glanced over at Souzou whom mouthed 'hug her you idiot' and then walked off with a sniffling Kurohato, his arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders. 

Kenshin had grabbed Sano and Megumi's packs and began walking off, as well, but not too far that they would be left lone and wouldn't know where to go. 

"It was my fault Sano. I hit Misao on accident…when that rapid came. I thought I felt my feet connect with something but…I didn't know…didn't know it was Misao…oh god what if she's dead!" Sano had been hugging her for awhile, but as Megumi babbled on Sano felt his anger rise and pushed Megumi away while shouting in her face.

"STOP ACTING STUPID KITSUNE! It's no one's fault. No one can be blamed for what nature dishes out to us. God you of all people should know that! As for Misao being dead, don't say such things. Misao's one of my best friend's and she's strong and stubborn and won't let herself be killed so easily! HAVE YOU GOT THAT?" Megumi stared wide-eyed up at Sano, his brown eyes blazing with certainty that Misao was going to be perfectly fine. Sano watched a couple of tears fall down Megumi's pale cheeks once more and he felt guilt begin to rise up inside of him for shouting at her.

"M-Megumi…" He stopped when he felt her lips brush his cheek softly. She had pulled way, her cheeks pink, just like his own at the small connection that had occurred between them.

"You may not be the sweetest guy Sano, but thank you for saying that to me." Sano could do nothing but nod his head and ran beside Megumi when she grabbed a hold of his hand telling him they should catch up to the rest of the group.

* * * *

(Somewhere else in the forest…)

A lone figure walked along the river trying to find the most stable place to get some fresh water. He'd been walking along the bank of the river for hours that night and earlier in the morning knowing it wasn't safe to cross. He'd come to a cave in a lower part of the mountains and had camped there for the night. Rain had fallen hard during the early hours of the morning, but he thanked the gods he had listened to himself and had travelled that night. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed something…or better yet…SOMEONE floating in the river, their clothing ripped, blood seeping from a head wound and scratches over their exposed body.

"Are you okay?" The man spoke as he began moving down the rocks to get a better look at the person. His eyes grew wide in horror at noticing the long plait swaying across the water.

"MISAO HOLD ON! " He dumped his water containers and reefed her out of the water and turned her over to face him. Her skin was turning blue, her breathing…she wasn't breathing!

"GOD DAMMIT!" He cursed and began mouth to mouth on the dying girl. He didn't know how long she'd been there but obviously it was too long. Seconds passed by and yet nothing happened.

"Come on Misao…open your eyes dammit! It's me AOSHI! You gotta open your eyes!" He spoke frantically as he placed his lips to hers once more desperately trying to fill her lungs with air. 

Coughing broke into his thoughts and Aoshi quickly turned Misao's head to watch water spill out of her mouth. Her eyes had not opened, nor did she register that someone was holding her but Aoshi didn't care. She was breathing again. Aoshi cradled her petite form to his chest and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Thank god…" He mumbled and stood up heading quickly for the cave. She was definitely in need of medical treatment and warmth. Aoshi unfortunately had no communication with anyone, but he was not stupid. He knew exactly what needed to be done.

"You'll be alright Misao…I'll take care of you…" Aoshi muttered as a promise to the unconscious girl and picked her up moving towards the cave he had taken up 'residence' in. Once he arrived Aoshi placed Misao on the ground and began grabbing necessary things for her. The first thing, which needed to be done, was to get her out of her wet clothes so she wouldn't catch hypothermia…

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: I'm on a roll minna-san! I thought I'd just leave it there…so what do you think? Will Misao ever wake up? Is Misao going to get really sick? Will Aoshi be able to keep her alive?

Hmm it seemed a bit rushed but…oh well…I needed them to get back together and this was the best way…poor Misao-chan!

Ja ne…until next time…keep reading and reviewing…


	10. Chapter 10

****

Hiker…

__

I was so cold before…but why am I so warm now? Why am I feeling comfortable? Why aren't I dead?

Misao snapped her eyes open staring into the darkness. Where the hell was she? Her eyes glanced to the right to see nothing but darkness and the hint of rocks. Was she in some damned cave? Misao thought she'd floated down stream. Had someone found her floating by and rescued her? Misao's fear began to grow at the thought of worrying her camping group sick at her mysterious disappearance. Would they be looking for her?

"Where am I?" Misao mumbled slightly, she turning her head to the left and staring into a burning fire. There was a low entrance at the mouth of the cave, Misao's eyes narrowing as she heard the rain hammer against the side of the cave and drench the entire rainforest. Loud thunder rumbled through the sky, Misao curling on her left side watching the flashes of lightning from the small entranceway. She had been fascinated with storms ever since she was a small child and even to this day she still loved them. She would love to be out there right this moment, but her body ached incredibly, demanding her to go back to sleep. Misao stretched her arms above her head then nuzzled back into the warm sleeping bag and blankets. It smelled so nice…a very male scent. Misao began starring around the cave, she being the only occupant and her eyes caught sight of a back resting near some rocks, it being too far away for Misao to reach and distinguish.

"What should I do?" Misao mumbled to herself, almost becoming scared at wanting to know where the hell she was. She had drifted for a long time downstream and once she smacked her head on that large rock, she knew nothing else. For all Misao knew she had drifted even further down the river, the rapids floating her body towards…who knows where! Misao snapped out of her thoughts, an echo of coughing coming from outside the cave entrance, growing louder as it drew nearer. Shoes scrapped along the rocks of the mountain and Misao starred wide-eyed at the dark figure entering the cave, the fire dancing in her blue eyes. She could not see them, but they could see her very well…

"You are awake." The figure mumbled, water dripping from his drenched form, obviously he not expecting the downpour. Misao began moving, sitting up, the blankets falling low, giving Misao's saviour a look at her bare creamy shoulders, the sleeping bag cover almost falling off, nearly revealing her bare breasts to him.

"You shouldn't be so careless as to show yourself to me like this." He spoke in a low tone, almost a whisper and Misao scrunched her eyebrows when he turned his head aside, not looking over at her anymore. Misao looked down at herself, her eyes growing wide, the blankets snaking lower down her chest, she shrieking in horror and diving back into the blankets, a bright red face to show off her embarrassment and anger.

"What have you done to me you pervert?" Misao yelled, tears brimming in her ocean blue eyes, her mind thinking the worst.

"This 'pervert' saved your life Misao." Misao's eyes widened in surprise, the man knowing her name, his figure moving further into the cave, the flickering of the fire casting its orange glow over his drenched form. Intense green-grey eyes peeked through the gaps of his dripping wet long bangs, starring endlessly into Misao's wide blue ones.

"A-Aoshi…" Misao mumbled in astonishment as he walked over and kneeled beside her, the back of his hand coming up to test the temperature on her forehead.

"You should lay down and rest more. Try not to worry about anything…leave that to me okay?" Misao nodded dumbly and watched Aoshi move away from her side and rest near the fire, his clothes still dripping with excess rain.

"Shouldn't you dry off Aoshi? You might catch a cold?" Misao spoke softly; the pounding in her head telling her it truly WAS time to rest just like he had stated seconds ago.

"Didn't I just tell you not to worry?" Aoshi replied back instantly. 

Misao watched him move to his pack, bringing out a small plastic bag with what looked like tree leaves wrapped inside. Aoshi was already boiling water, it bubbling slightly; telling him it was ready. He grabbed his glove from his pack and lifted the tin can off of the fire and rested it on the ground. Misao watched fascinated as he took out some of the leaves and placed them into the boiling water. He stirred slowly with a spoon, Misao thinking he'd never stop stirring but watched him bend down smelling the aroma and then pull out a cup and pour some of the contents into it. A small drop of what seemed to be honey to Misao was added to the hot drink. Aoshi moved over to Misao placing the tea beside her head, not demanding she drink. 

Misao noticed Aoshi seemed preoccupied with other thoughts. She held the sleeping bag and blanket over her naked form while her other hand picked up the cup bringing it closer to her lips. She smelled the bitter aroma, her face scrunching in distaste even though she had not tasted it at all.

"Drink it. It shall make you feel better. You need a lot more fluids since you have not had anything for the past two days." Misao's eyes had widened in shock. She had been out for two days? Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, Souzou and the others must be worried sick about it now.

"The weather has turned and it is not safe for your classmates to be hiking in such weather." 

"Eh?" Misao muttered, turning her head glancing over at Aoshi who was now making himself a cup of whatever he gave Misao and began sipping it in between speaking to Misao.

"I heard helicopters flying around, they must have all been evacuated by now. Since one of the students is missing, it is pointless to go ahead when an instructor as already lost one student."

"Do you think they'll give up on my search?" Misao questioned staring over at Aoshi, his eyes cast into the fire. She watched him shrug his shoulders and reply back.

"If the weather passes quickly and you keep resting, I'll be able to take you back in a couple of days. They'll search for maybe a week in the area they seem confident of where you 'should' be, but after that…" Aoshi broke off knowing Misao would understand where he was going.

"You should get some more rest Misao. You needn't feel frightened either, I'll watch over you okay?" Misao nodded dumbly once more and took a few more sips from the mug and then laid back down, making sure the blankets where up to her neck and snuggled around her. Her eyes began to droop closed, the crackling of the fire and the pitter patter of rain was lulling her to sleep. Misao didn't know how long she had been out but it only felt like seconds when she heard some rustling, her eyes snapping open and her hands clutching the covers of the sleeping bag making sure they were still on her. Her eyes drifted over to the fire, they growing wide as she watched Aoshi's hands grab the back of his sweater and pull it over his head, the shirt he was wearing underneath going as well. Her breath caught in her throat as he tossed them aside and began reading his journal that sat open on his left knee. He was so…Misao didn't know how to describe him though. She never seen anything like this before…never seen a boy, no a man take of his shirt in front of her.

After several seconds of openly starring at Aoshi, Misao held her breath, observing as he stood up, the journal now closed, his hand moving to the top button on his trousers. Misao eyes widen even more in fear as Aoshi's green-grey eyes floated over the fire to stare bluntly into her 'peeping' ones.

"Are you going to watch me take off my trousers as well Misao?" Aoshi asked, his face expression not showing any emotion.

"I-IIE!" Misao shouted loudly, her face burning red and she quickly turned over, the covers been thrown over her head to hide her shame away from Aoshi. She had called him the pervert and yet, she openly stared at him becoming fascinated in the way he was shaped. They were so completely different. Misao smacked her hand against her head, shrieking lightly as she hit the side her lump was on. Of course they were different! She's the girl and he's the man! Misao was completely mortified at her stupidity and innocence in front of Aoshi. She tried acting high and mighty in front of him, that not being any good and now she'd completely made a fool of herself again!

"Misao?" Aoshi questioned softly, watching the girl under the bag curl into a tight ball, almost cringing at him being beside her and catching her staring.

"G-Go away!" Misao replied in a soft stutter, she feeling the blood rushing to her face once more, the image of a half-naked Aoshi floated around in her head. He was perfectly shaped, very masculine and quite beautiful as well. Misao blanched as the picture floated in her mind again, the words 'flawlessly beautiful' rushing by as well. Someone like that didn't exist in this world and if they did it was quite rare…just like Aoshi seemed to be. He was someone very rare…

"Misao, I was only teasing you. I wasn't fully intent on stripping, it was a small joke…obviously a bad one at that…" Aoshi muttered softly in the end, almost to himself. 

"Why are you making fun of me? I never did anything to hurt you did I?" Aoshi heard Misao's muffled reply, he registering the hurt and pain in her voice at teasing her like a schoolgirl, but…she was a schoolgirl…

"Gomen ne Misao, I just wanted to see you smile again." Misao had turned over peaking through the covers to look up at Aoshi, a crooked smirk crossing his lips. She felt her cheeks brighten once more in colour. She became slightly frustrated at why it was HIM that made her feel like this! Why did it have to be him…of all the people in Japan, why him! He was perfect, he was going places, he was smart and gorgeous and she was…just plain Misao…nothing more…

"You should get some sleep Misao…" Aoshi whispered softly, Misao eyes growing wide as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her blue eyes, the roughness of his fingers brushing her forehead sent shivers down her naked body. What was this feeling?

"Gomen ne Aoshi…for being rude…and um, for spying on you…" Misao mumbled softly, Aoshi straining his ears to hear the apology. He shook his head moving to his pack and grabbed out a long sleeved shirt, throwing it in Misao's direction. It landed on her head, a small chuckle escaping Aoshi's lips as Misao reefed it away, ruffling her already messy hair up even more.

"Just in case…" Aoshi spoke, leaving it at that as he placed his jacket on and zipped it up needing to find some warmth himself. He finally laid out his sweater and shirt by the fire hoping they'd dry for tomorrow. 

"Just in case what?" Misao questioned, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, but her mind reeled many possible answers.

"In case you get cold of course." Aoshi replied while picking up his hot drink and taking another sip. That was one answer Misao hadn't even thought of in her own mind!

"Why? What were you thinking?" Aoshi replied instantly watching the a pink hue cross Misao cheeks, but then she dove under the covers, his long sleeved shirt going with her and she replied yelling at him for making her blush yet again!

"N-Nothing you baka!" Aoshi smiled at the young girl, watching the sleeping bag shuffle around, Misao dressing into his shirt. It stopped after several minutes, Misao obviously falling asleep but not wishing to come out. He'd teased her enough for one day; Aoshi secretly loving the way she seemed to react to his every word. True, she was a young girl, but she was also growing and maturing into a young woman too…that had been evident when he stripped her. So he had seen her, but he'd rather be called a pervert by her then have the death of her on his conscience for the rest of his life. Should he tell her that? Aoshi knew she would become embarrassed and flustered once more, her face and neck going bright red at his precise words. They'd be together for two days and Aoshi finally decided he was going to enjoy the two days he'd have to spend with Misao. After that he'd have to carry her back to the city. After all…she had hurt her ankle pretty badly and it was not in the condition of being walked on just yet. What would Misao say to that? How would she react when Aoshi told her that he'd have to carry her back down the mountains? ALL the way back to Tokyo…it would be many hours after all…many long hours holding her… He couldn't wait for her reaction.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: I know its short…I've lost the will…

*Wails loudly* no more NC-17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NANI?!?!??!?! I hate all the baka's who complained. There was a warning after all dammit! 

Curses…and it happens to be Friday the 13th when I hear about this… Gomen ne Minna-san, I had to take off about 6 stories of mine… *sighs* 

This has just totally ruined my Friday now…and I don't feel like writing now… I paid for support on ff.net too and I don't even know why now. Most of the services that used to be for people who PAID (with there own poor bank accounts) for are now offered to members for free *sighs some more* 

  
What to do now? The sites falling to pieces……………………….

The warning panel said it contained explicit information/contents and if you didn't like it then why read and then complain HUH? *grumbles some more*

WHY SPOIL FOR EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hiker…

Aoshi stared over the crackling fire at Misao, she still very much asleep in his sleeping bag. Only now he couldn't help but draw his eyes over to her just to watch her face expressions. His eyes had grown wider as she seemed to whimper in fear, but then in five seconds flat she giggled a little and then the cave was silent once more, the occasional thunder breaking it every now and then. 

Right now though, Misao was resting on her back, her hair messy the long blue-black bangs brushing over her closed eyes and some clasping to the corner of her mouth. Some time during the night, Aoshi unaware as he had fallen asleep resting against his pack, Misao had gotten out of the sleeping bag. It was obviously too warm for her and now Aoshi was starring openly at her legs. They glowed orange from the firelight, Aoshi gulping down the tea he brewed for himself as Misao shifted again, the sleeve of his shirt falling off her small shoulder and gaping in the front slightly, showing a generous portion of Misao's breast, but not the nipple. 

"Kami-sama…" Aoshi mumbled softly as he stood up making his way over to the blissfully sleeping girl, showing herself off like she was. He began to wonder if she was such a restless sleeper, but then she wouldn't be injured or just wearing one piece of thin clothing, which happened to belong to him in the first place. Aoshi crouched at Misao's feet, he glancing down at her swollen foot and placed his fingers around her angle to try and work out whether it was broken. 

"What are you doing?" He lifted his head, Misao's ocean blue eyes staring widely at him, her hands clasped to her chest as though trying to protect herself from his supposed 'lecherous' ways.

"I never got a chance to see whether you ankle was broken. May I?" Aoshi asked watching as Misao nodded dumbly and watched his skilled hands press and feel here and there, Misao biting her lip not wanting to tell him how much it was hurting.

"You keep biting your lip like that and you will puncture a hole in it." Aoshi mumbled quietly, Misao's eyes growing wide, as he knew she was holding back her pained moans at he placing pressure on her ankle. Aoshi moved the heel of Misao's foot, a groan escaping her throat as she sat up properly her hand clasping over his silently telling him to stop. Aoshi looked up at the feel of Misao's soft hand clasping his and stared endlessly into her blue orbs. His eyes quickly darted to her left shoulder noting his top was still draped over the edge of her shoulder showing him her supple creamy skin. He lifted his hand up and quickly placed the top back over her shoulder, he knowing it was effecting him more then he liked to admit too. He watched a light blush cross Misao's cheek and he moved away heading for his pack to bring out a small container. Aoshi sat near the fire emptying out the container he brewed tea in and began placing in some leaves.

"What are you doing?" Misao spoke ready to get up but watched as Aoshi placed up his hand telling her not to move. 

"I am making a small concoction for your foot. It will stink, but the swelling we die down in the next 24 hours once it is placed on. You will not be able to walk on it and so I must carry you back to the city."

"C-Carry me?" Misao stuttered over at Aoshi watching him break up certain leaves he picked out of the container, added some water and began stirring.

"Aa, you shall not be able to walk on that foot for a couple of days, but I must take you back as soon as possible. You must see a professional doctor about your foot and since I am using the leaves I have collected for my research, I must see my lecturer and get the assignment extended for myself since I must use them for you."

"So I have become a burden on you? Gomen ne Aoshi…" Misao mumbled softly, bowing her head in apology. She felt like such a kid in front of him. Misao mentally smacked herself remembering she was a high schooler and he was a university student…a proper adult…

"I'm not about to let you fend for yourself Misao. You are injured and I happened to know a few things about surviving in the wilderness and have made it my duty to help you. As for being a burden, I doubt that very much. I happen to enjoy your company…even though you have been sleeping most of the time." Aoshi spoke while stirring the contents, it turning into a thick paste and was an off green colour. Misao observed as Aoshi sifted through his pack, seeming as though it contained everything but the kitchen sink and watched him crawl over towards her injured foot. Misao's eyes met green-grey ones as Aoshi asked his question.

"This will help the swelling go down Misao. Will you let me help you?" Again Misao nodded dumbly and sat watching as Aoshi professionally placed the awful smelling substance over her entire foot and ankle area. Aoshi looked up at Misao, noticing the long sleeve of his shirt was now over Misao mouth and nose trying to block out the smell.

"How long will this stench last?" Aoshi heard Misao muffle behind the sleeve and placed on a small smile reassuring her that it won't be too long before it evaporates and drifts away.

"Have you always wanted to be a doctor?" Misao questioned from behind the sleeve trying to start up a small conversation wanting to know more about him. Misao watched curiously as Aoshi moved forward, her cheeks turning a faint pink as he wrapped the blanket around her waist, Misao's eyes staring confusedly into his.

"For this Misao." Aoshi replied as he lifted up her leg, placed her toes on his crossed leg as he placed some of the leafy substance around the back of her foot. Misao was after all _only_ wearing his shirt and since he lifted up her leg he would have seen more of Misao, even though he had to undress her to begin with, but he really wasn't ogling her when she was on the brink of death. Misao's lips were in a small 'o' finally understanding what he had done.

"So?" Misao muttered softly trying desperately to get the tingling feeling she was feeling out of her system and tried to force the idea of Aoshi's hands running up her legs out of her mind. How could she think such thoughts? Misao began berating herself but was glad when Aoshi finally spoke she now concentrating on his soft deep voice flowing through her mind… She gulped down the lump in her throat, as this wasn't helping her forget her other thoughts at all.

"I actually wished to be a teacher at first, but was way to quiet to interact with students and so I turned my focus on medicine ever since my mother passed away."

"But, being a doctor, you'll have to interact with patients." Misao contemplated to Aoshi watching as he kept massaging the substance into her foot while never looking up at her.

"Oh, I'll probably end up going into scientific research and not becoming a GP. Ever since my mother died, I've been drawn to try and find cures for many diseases, never wanting other children to loose a loved one like I had. I wish to research natural remedies to see if I can find any cures. It may sound strange, but why not look and research nature to try and find a cure where men, women and children won't have to worry about becoming sick when going through such things like chemotherapy."

"You must have a lot of study ahead of you." Misao stated rather then questioned and watched Aoshi nod his head affirmatively.

"The strange thing about all of this, is that there is heaps of study to do and yet I still find the time to go hiking all over Japan. I guess its because I time it in with tracking down certain plants and flowers. I think I like the work, it is quite intriguing and interesting when taking specimens back to the lab and analysing them under the microscope."

"I hope one day when I get into university, I'll have as much passion for the career path I wish to choose like you do." Misao watched Aoshi pat her foot once more, wrapping it in a cloth and then placed it back on the bag. His green-grey eyes never moved to hers, but she followed him with her eyes as he moved back to his pack searching through it for something. 

"So what do you wish to do when you finish high school?" Aoshi questioned while pulling a couple of things out that seemed to be in the way as he searched for something.

"I wish to be an instructor, just like my father." Aoshi turned to look at Misao as she stared into the fire continuing with her story.

"I hated him so many times for leaving my brothers, my mum and me alone, but I love adventuring myself and it feels right to become an instructor. I feel like this is the way for me to honor him by becoming an instructor. Some days I get really upset not knowing why he left and then other days I can feel his presence around me, comforting me through hard times when I wish to be wrapped in his arms so he can take all my teenage problems away. I…I never told anyone that before…" Misao mumbled softly in the end, she becoming embarrassed about opening up to Aoshi like she had.

"He was a good man Misao." Misao blinked confusedly at Aoshi, watching as he shook his head a couple of times before continuing on.

"He was one hell of an instructor I'll give him that. He took us to the brink of exhaustion and sometimes beyond it and even though we were sore for days afterwards, he was the best in the university. He taught us to face our fears, to overcome them all and triumph over everything. I don't know how it was for you, but to us who were his students, your father, was a truly great man who taught us many things that'll we'll always remember for the rest of our lives." Misao watched Aoshi stand up and crouch beside her, he placing an old book into her hands, she staring into his eyes wanting an answer.

"I have to go out for a moment and you'll feel quite bored not being able to do anything for the rest of the morning and the afternoon, so I thought…you may wish to read this. This is quite old, from when I went adventuring and was a student under your father. I thought it right that you should be able to read it and remember the wonderful things he did for others." Misao watched as Aoshi got up, he detaching a smaller pack from his larger one and walked out of the cave heading off to lord knows where not saying anything more. 

Misao noticed her clothes lay folded near the fire, completely dry and ready for her too wear again. She noted her shirt wasn't there, it being torn too much, but she liked wearing Aoshi's clothes anyway. Misao quickly dressed, feeling a lot better that she was wearing her underwear again, but noticed her sports top was no where to be found, it obviously growing legs and walking off. She placed on her long pants and moved under the sleeping bag and blanket once more. She opened up the book, Aoshi's writing was as neat as she remembered seeing it in his latest journal he carried around with him and she began to read.

* * * * 

Misao stirred slightly, hearing some shuffling noises and snapped her eyes open to see Aoshi sitting near the fire, only this time he was near her and writing in his journal.

"Oh, you are awake." Aoshi spoke as he closed the journal and turned slightly to face Misao. She glanced down noticing Aoshi's book wasn't anywhere, he obviously placing it back into his pack. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Misao questioned as she sat up taking the bowl from Aoshi as he offered some food to her.

"Don't know, you were asleep when I got back and I've nearly been back for an hour." Aoshi replied back, eating out of the container he cooked the noodles in since he only had one bowl after all.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Misao questioned before placing some of the noodles in her mouth, her stomach growling at her, indicating she hadn't eaten in a while. She watched as Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and answered her question after he swallowed some of his dinner.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. I never had the desire to wake you because you look so cute when you rest and I just liked watching you sleep." Aoshi chuckled lightly as his eyes gazed over at a red-hot faced Misao, she trying to hide her flush behind the small bowl, but failing miserably.

"Don't laugh at me baka! I can't help it! I just sleep okay!" Aoshi shook his head, Misao taking offence to his statement.

"Sometimes I like you better when you sleep Misao, you're not so defensive then. You needn't bite my head off if I pay you a compliment, you're supposed to thank me." Aoshi spoke dryly, the hint of a smile crossing his lips as he watched her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"H-How am I suppose to react? I've never had someone say…" Misao died off becoming ashamed at her near confession, she cursing herself for acting like a child in front of Aoshi. He was so…so infuriating at making her emotions jump and leap around at his every word. She couldn't comprehend all the feelings inside her and always blurted out whatever was racing in her mind at that point and time.

"Someone say what Misao?" Aoshi asked intrigued. He turning to face her fully now, forgetting his dinner and moved closer, his hand lifting up to turn Misao blushing face back to him.

"Compliments…compliments from someone like yourself…" Misao didn't know how else to answer his question. It was already painful enough to admit that, but to also have him cupping her chin, making her face him was making her nervous. She looked straight into those endless orbs that where his eyes and Aoshi was forcing Misao to come to terms with her own fears. No one had ever paid her compliments; no one had been this close to her…no one had touched her before, absolutely no one… 

Misao gulped down the lump in her throat as Aoshi stared straight back at her, his index finger brushing her cheek lightly, as though he not even realising he was caressing her softly.

"Someone from the opposite sex you mean." Aoshi stated softly, his eyes boring holes into Misao's, as though searching for her very soul, searching inside her heart…

"H-Hai…no one…no one…has ever touched me before…" Misao gushed when her squeaky voice registered in her ears, the concepts of her words totally destroying the moment as she blushed bright red in horror and embarrassment at practically telling Aoshi she was a virgin! There was no mistake now, he knew she was a virgin…you'd have to be a complete moron if you couldn't read into those words. Aoshi now knew no one had complimented Misao before, no one had touched her…no one had kissed her before… What was more shocking to Misao was when she finally had the courage to look up and found Aoshi held a small smile on his thin lips, his mouth moving to her ear as he whispered his reply…

"I am glad I am the first…" Misao's eyes widened at his comment and watched as he moved away not saying anything more as he went back to eating his dinner. Minutes of silence passed by, thunder rolling in the sky once more, indicating another rainstorm was about to develop. 

Misao fiddled with the fork in the bowl, she not eating the rest of her food, her thoughts trapped on Aoshi's words as she contemplated what they should mean inside her head. Her eyes glanced up, she snapping out of her thoughts as Aoshi took the bowl from her hands and mumbled softly to her telling her to lay down and sleep. Misao wanted to scream at him, telling him that she couldn't sleep because of his words but she did what he said and lay amongst the warmth. Her eyes glanced over at Aoshi, watching as he folded his arms over at his chest and leaned against his pack trying to get comfortable.

"Did you sleep like that last night?" Misao spoke softly as though fearing if she speak any louder her voice would start to squeak in nervousness.

"You should rest Misao, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Aoshi responded as he unfolded his arms to bunch up his jumper and place it behind his head.

"I can't do that." Misao spoke stubbornly as she sat up flinging the sleeping bag and blanket away from her form. Aoshi sighed in frustration as he moved over picking up the covers ready to place them over her.

"Why can't we share?" Misao spoke softly, her words faulting Aoshi in placing the covers back over her. She noticed his jaw was set as though he was holding back what he truly wanted to voice out loud. Misao gulped down the lump in her throat and clasped one of his hands, her eyes starring pleadingly into his, hoping he'd agree with her.

"I do not wish for you to get sick because of me Aoshi. I will hate myself for that, so I thought…why couldn't we share…" 

"Misao, you don't understand…I'd be lying on top of you and I'm sorry to admit this, but you are a very petite girl and with my body weight, I'd squash you to death." Aoshi replied taking his hands from hers, fearing she feel the nervous shake of them at what her question was really doing to him. He watched Misao purse her lips, the orange firelight reflecting over her cute but rumpled features as she had been resting for well over a couple of days now.

"So, you aren't against the idea?" 

"What?" Aoshi responded slightly taken aback at her assumption. He sifted through his mind, trying to recall back what he had stated but watched as Misao moved out of the sleeping bag, careful not to place any strain on her ankle and ushered him towards it.

"Then you get in first and I'll lie by you." Misao responded surprised she hadn't felt her cheeks heat up.

"Misao are you not hearing me correctly? I just said that the sleeping bag is made for one and you'd be lying on top of me." Aoshi hoped to the gods she finally understood her ridiculous idea and would get back into the warmth of the covers and go to sleep.

"I-I don't mind. Aoshi, I don't want you to get sick and I'm pretty light and well…I don't want you to get sick that's all…" Now Misao could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as Aoshi stared at her not saying anything.

"You won't stop asking me will you?" Aoshi questioned in defeat as he watched Misao shake her head and he sighed moving towards the sleeping bag and crawled in, he trying to calm down his raging heart as he felt Misao move in beside him, half her body pressing atop his. After about a minute of Misao trying to squeeze in, she finally opted, with a blush of course, to lie fully atop Aoshi and shuffle down so she could have some warmth as well. Aoshi had been holding his breath for…what felt like eternity for him and let it whoosh out when Misao finally stopped wriggling around. Aoshi had commanded…forced…overpowered his body not to react to Misao, lest he receive a beating from the feisty young girl. He sighed quietly in relief as he eased his tense muscles and placed his head against the jumper he used for Misao's pillow when she was resting here by herself.

"Are you comfortable" He heard Misao mumble into his chest, her hot breath fanning over his bare neck as his shirt parted open, he having three of the buttons undone. 

"No…" Aoshi responded, watching Misao lift up lightly, her palms against his chest, her cheeks still red and she stared down at him waiting for the reason he wasn't comfortable. Aoshi was screaming in his head that he was comfortable, more comfortable then he'd ever been in his life but shifted his hand under him and pulled out something he was lying on and noticed it was his book. 

"I never finished it. Will you read some to me?" Misao spoke as she moved slightly, this time lying half her body against Aoshi's right side and placing her weight on her left, her sore right ankle draped over Aoshi's legs in comfort. Aoshi lifted his arms up, Misao's head resting against his shoulder, she tucking it under his chin to listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart. As he opened up the book to where Misao folded the top corner of a page his right arm was now wrapped snugly over Misao, she trying to bury herself further into his warmth. Aoshi had been pretending to flick through the pages to find the one he was looking for, but his mind raced as he felt Misao shift once more, the contours of her breasts pressing firmly to his side, she not having a bra to wear at all. 

Minutes of silence passed and Aoshi diverted his gaze when he heard a contented sigh escape Misao's lips and looked down to see her slightly flushed face, her eyes closed as she had already drifted off to sleep. Her face had been upturned as though she were staring up at him even in sleep and Aoshi placed his book down, his fingers on his left hand brushing over her cheek.

"Sleep well Misao-chan…" Aoshi mumbled softly to her and couldn't help but brush his lips lightly over her pink ones, stealing a kiss from the slumbering girl. God he had wanted to do that for…Aoshi racked his mind wanting to know how long he had waited to do that but was cut from his thoughts when he heard a soft mumble come from Misao.

"That was my first kiss Aoshi…and I'm glad it was you…" Aoshi felt his heart burst in his chest at Misao's mumbled words. He could even feel the heat rise in his own cheeks as she had been awake and obviously testing him to see what he did. Damn she was one sneaky weasel that's for sure! Aoshi's heart skipped a beat when he felt Misao hesitantly brush her hand over his stomach, to wrap it around his waist holding him close to her as though holding him like a lover. She may not be experienced but her innocent and sweet gestures got Aoshi's temperature and heart racing then any other woman he had come in close contact with.

"Goodnight Misao." Aoshi mumbled into her spring flower and rain scented hair, he not understanding her mumbling, but instead bravely placed his left arm over her shoulders to join his right one and held her just that little bit closer, making her feel snug in his embrace. Oh tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed…especially when the two of them woke up embraced in each others arms.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: *Phew* Who would have thought eh? What a sneaky little weasel to get Aoshi so quickly. Well originally this is not the way it was planned, but I thought I'd better make something happen since it is time for them to part when Aoshi and Misao reach Tokyo.

Its kinda kawaii right minna-san? I hope so, but if not… *wails loudly*

Okay, since this chappie is done, I'm gunna try and work on…well it's a toss up really. Voice your opinions, on which one of my unfinished stories you'd like me to do next? You can only choose **one** though and if you choose two I'll…not work on any! *hehehehehe* Well ja ne Minna!


	12. Chapter 12

****

Hiker…

(The next morning…)

A small amount of light filtered through the entrance of the cave making Misao, whom was now fully lying on top of an already awake Aoshi squirm lightly. He had been awake ever since Misao had moved atop him, he not being able to sleep any longer. 

Her young curves were pressed against his lean form, his mind absently commenting on her softness. He began berating himself for thinking such thoughts but as he stared down at Misao's slack form his eyes softened hearing a content sigh escape her pink lips. A small smile broke onto his lips as her right hand fisted into his shirt holding him close, not wanting him to leave even though she was deep in slumber and didn't know she was holding him like she was. Yep, she was just too damn cute and although Aoshi hated that very much, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Misao, holding her that that little bit closer to him. What the hell was this girl doing to him? Aoshi really didn't have time to think on that question as Misao stirred once again, ocean blue eyes blinking to gain focus and then they finally met his gaze. 

Aoshi waited for her reaction as to the situation they were in…and all he received from the very silent schoolgirl was a slightly parted mouth and flushed cheeks as she leaned up from him to stare down into his green-grey eyes.

"O-Ohayo…" Aoshi heard Misao mumble and felt her move, his hands instantly unlocking from around her back to let her get off of him, much to his silent disappointment of course. Aoshi slipped out of the covers to start up the dead fire and began boiling some water to make the two of them some tea. What was he supposed to say to her now? Aoshi was at a loss for words.

"Gomen…for lying on top of you…I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable." Misao was trying to voice her words carefully but to her she still felt like an idiot. Her eyes bore into the back of Aoshi's head wanting desperately to find out what was rolling around in that scientific/nature mind of his.

"Its nothing Misao, you're actually the lightest woman I've had in my…err…forget what I said just now." Aoshi began mentally slapping himself for voicing what he was thinking in his head. Sure it was true she was the lightest, but did he really have to go and voice it aloud?

"Its okay, I'm the lightest female you've had to share a bed with…well a sleeping bag in this case right?" Misao watched as Aoshi glanced back at her, his eyes hidden from hers thanks to his long bangs. He had watched Misao's eyes waver slightly, but she quickly wrapped the sleeping bag around her, the cave quite cool at such an early time in the morning.

"Of course I'd be the lightest…I'm just a stupid high school girl remember?" Aoshi cringed at hearing Misao berate herself just because she was still in high school. He had heard her fake laugh, trying to cover up her unease at really wanting to know what was going on…wanting to know what the kiss was for…wanting to know what he thought of her. Misao was young and still trying to get through high school, technically her grade was just the beginning of high school so she still had two more years until she'd be "mature" enough for him…in her mind that is.

"Misao when I got to the campsite I was waiting for a punch of brats who wouldn't care for nature much…care for anything really, but even though some of them were exactly that…you are not. You're probably the smartest and most mature high school student I know of, well besides your close friends and Meg-chan. I know you think your immature and young but I don't care about age differences because…I think we get on pretty well don't you?" Aoshi had turned around voicing the truth and watched as Misao's head had jerked up at his words. Her eyes sparkled over at him, joy rushing through her and in the spur of the moment Misao stood up wanting to race over and hug him to death for making her feel wonderful and confident than she had ever felt in her entire life! However, in that spur of the moment Misao was _not_ thinking about her injured right ankle. 

Her eyes had watered in an instant, both feet stumbling on the cold stone of the cave floor as her sore one tangled with the sleeping bag. Her eyes grew wide as she began to fall, but watched as though it all happened in slow motion as a pair of arms lifted up in an instant, Aoshi now kneeling up on his knees as he caught her in his embrace, their eyes locking in an intense stare.

"You…are such a klutz Makimachi Misao." Aoshi spoke, his breath flowing across Misao's left cheek, he watching as she blushed in embarrassment from his words. Not to mention the fact that she was wrapped in his snuggled embrace once more. Misao's hands were draped over Aoshi's shoulders, her fingers brushing the strands of his hair falling down the nape of his chilled neck.

"G-Gomen…" Misao muttered, her eyes travelling down to look at the small curve on Aoshi's lips. He was…he was smiling at her! Wait, was he laughing at her as well? Misao couldn't decide but when she eyed him once more they held amusement at being in such a situation with her yet again. Misao lips parted her thoughts wondering far and the inevitable happened…she voiced them aloud.

"Are you…going to kiss me again?" Aoshi observed, with a mild bit of shock at Misao's blunt question even though his own thoughts wondered to a straight answer of **yes!** He could swear that if there were some sort of record for blushing…Misao would have been the victor at doing it so many times in front of him. Not to mention the deep colour crossing her entire face as well. Aoshi had never actually thought that shade of red ever existed. 

"Do you want me to?" Aoshi had responded instantly, watching as Misao's mortified face tuned into surprise at his own question. Did she want him to kiss her? Her mind turned back the time to the kiss that Aoshi 'stole' from her the other night…and maybe…just maybe this time he would help teach her to respond. Green-grey eyes stared intently watching as Misao nodded once in affirmation…allowing him to continue the descent upon her lips. She held her breath, her eyes glancing between Aoshi's lips and his own half-lidded gaze. His lips…they looked so soft…everything about him seemed soft. Just as Misao closed her eyes, she gulping in nervousness, lips parting instantly waiting with baited breath…but nothing ever came. A loud clap of thunder rumbled from outside, Aoshi jolting away from Misao as he raced for the entrance of the cave to go have a look. He had left Misao slightly breathless even though he hadn't even kissed her!

She sat on the cold stoned ground, her head slightly bent, but she finally composed herself and snapped her head up when she heard Aoshi's running footsteps head back into the main area of where they had camped. Misao watched as he rummaged around in his pack, placing things into an even smaller pack that clipped around his waist much like a bumbag did only a little bigger. 

"We've got to leave right now or else we'll be walking in the storm…and that can get dangerous." Aoshi spoke without even glancing in Misao's direction.

"Ha-Hai…" Misao had mumbled and carefully stood up placing all of her weight on her left foot. Only seconds passed by as Aoshi was beside her now, a poncho being placed over her petite form just in case they did end up walking in the rain. Aoshi crouched down silently, Misao getting onto his back as he stood to his full height and began walking out of the cave.

"What about your stuff?" Misao questioned as she glanced back at his travelling gear, the now doused fire and his unwrapped sleeping bag and blanket that lay carelessly on the ground.

"I have to come right back here once I drop you off, so my stuff should be fine on its own." Aoshi replied instantly and hefted his arms under Misao's pert bottom and headed down the slope of the mountain.

* * * * 

(Hours roll by…)

Misao's arms had wrapped tightly around Aoshi, her head pressed into his right shoulder and neck area. Rain pounded against her head, her ears picking up small pants coming from Aoshi every now and then as he practically walked blindly down the mountain. Ever time she tightened her grip on him he had to reset his arms around her bottom to keep her up lest she fall off and he go with her. Misao had tried to wrap her legs around his waist as best she could just to help him a little bit more but never got a good enough grip to hang on for long periods of time. Every now and then he had to place her down to catch his breath, have a drink of water and wipe the rain from his face.

Misao had watched him silently as he took off his long sleeved top saying it was pointless to wear something that was weighing him down and wrapped it around his waist instead. She had openly gazed at his lean and yet slightly muscled form as he bent over to retie his sneaker shoelaces. His black singlet plastered to his drenched skin…showing of his chest muscles, as did his black pants with his leg muscles and tight butt. His jet-black hair was drenched like the rest of him, his hand reaching up to brush his long bangs away from his eyes every now and then. Misao had gulped as Aoshi placed his hands on his lower back, stretching lightly, head turned upward as he seemed to like the feel of rain splashing against his face. Once his five to ten minute rests were up Misao was carried piggyback style, feeling as guilty as anything for being such a weakling and yet Aoshi never seemed to fuss over it.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Misao mumbled softly into his ear, she needing to be that close to him so he could hear her over the pounding of the rain anyway. She had felt him stop, one hand moving away from under her and Misao lifted her head to find out what was wrong and watched as he moved a thick branch out of their way to see if he could notice a change.

"We are close…it must be the outskirts of Tokyo." Aoshi mumbled not even listening to her previous question and Misao replied instantly with a question of her own.

"How can you tell?" She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him and decided it was best not to pry any further since he was the one taking her back to Tokyo.

"Can you not smell the change in the air?" Aoshi replied, but Misao was surprised when he chuckled lightly at his own words.

"I sound like I've lived in the forest way too long." His only answer was the tightening of Misao's arms around his shoulders.

"Come on, you'll have to get off, we have to be really careful from now on." Misao grudgingly got off of Aoshi's back, disappointed at loosing the warmth he seemed to create, but felt him step close to her, his arm moving around her shoulders as they slowly headed down the steepest part of the mountain. So maybe she would get a bit of that warmth back after all. 

"Aoshi…when you found me, what was I wearing?" Misao questioned loudly trying to get over the pounding rain. She had wrapped her hand around Aoshi's waist he being the only one that could tell which way they were headed in the rain and Misao trusted him enough to guide her. 

"Your regular clothes but you long sleeved top was ripped pretty badly and frankly I didn't care very much at all. What I cared about was the fact that you weren't breathing and you were starting to suffer from hypothermia." Misao lips had parted into a small 'o' at hearing him voice this even though she was quiet. A gasp quickly escaped her lips another thought breaking into her mind. Aoshi turned to glance down at her hearing that gasp and hoped she was okay for now as he wished to press onwards lest the weather turn worse then what it already was. 

"My locket!" She spoke, her hand slipping from around Aoshi's waist as did her feet as they slipped out from under her and she fell over a large boulder not concentrating enough to stay on her own two feet. Misao let out a shrill scream thinking she was going to plummet to her death, but her wrist was clasped tightly by a hand, her eyes blinking up to look at Aoshi's strained face. He held onto a tree branch with his right hand, his left holding Misao's weight as she hung over the edge of the large round boulder.

"Don't let me fall!" Misao spoke in panic as Aoshi began reefing her up, he falling over in doing so, landing heavily on his right hip and thigh area, Misao lying atop him in his half embrace once more. 

"What the hell were you thinking? Stupid girl! You could have gotten us killed!" Aoshi spoke in anger as he reefed himself up, making sure to take Misao with him. He glanced down at her slightly bowed form but his nice facade was slowing ebbing away. Aoshi grabbed Misao again, placing her onto his back and muttered for her to hold on as he moved away from the death drop and headed in another direction.

"I just…my locket…gone…" Misao mumbled softly…sniffling every now and then which happened to make Aoshi cringe as though he was the bad guy even though he had saved the both of them from near death!

"Misao leave your past in the past and get over it." Aoshi snapped at her and finally found a path to move down that seemed relatively safe even though the weather was not letting up.

"Coming from you that's pretty rich!" Misao snapped back angrily, one hand wiping her tears away even though the rain did a good enough job of doing it. There was no come back from Aoshi, just silent trudging through the bushes and trees aligning the mountain. Misao's mouth had gone dry at her own words, her lips parting, wishing to apologise, but by the time she had the courage too Aoshi was already in a suburban street on the outskirts of Tokyo heading down the road obviously knowing where he was going. 

* * * * 

Misao sat on a couch, wrapped in a couple of blankets and sipping some hot chocolate. She was dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a longsleeved blue and grey top, much like a pyjama set you'd wear in winter. Her chilled feet were wrapped in thick socks, her right ankle bandaged and wearing white slippers to boot. Her cheeks were flushed indicating her blood was circulating perfectly after having a nice warm bath, clean clothes and of course something wonderful to eat. Misao didn't actually know were Aoshi was headed and instead stayed silent as he had knocked on the door, the front light flicking on and a beautiful woman with long brown hair gasped in surprise at seeing him and opened the door wider for them to walk inside.

An hour had passed by, Misao rarely seeing Aoshi much in that time…since he was either eating somewhere other then the lounge room, bathing himself, contacting people or talking with the unknown woman. 

She broke from her thoughts as she heard muffled voices and Misao tilted her head to catch Aoshi and the brunette talking in the hallway…and then hugging in the hallway. The woman disappeared into another room and Aoshi moved down the hallway heading towards her. Misao curled into the couch, back to Aoshi as though never seeing anything and placed the steaming cup of hot chocolate to her lips.

"How are you feeling?" His soft deep voice reached her ears and Misao eyed him for several seconds, then placed the drink on the wooden coffee table and answered him honestly.

"A lot better thanks to you and your…girlfriend?" Misao wasn't too sure what to say and opted for the best one of the woman being his girlfriend. She wasn't really sure about relationships but the body language between the two of them…well…she could tell there was something there for sure.

"She's the twin sister of the ex-girlfriend actually." Aoshi replied a bit too casually as he sat in a chair opposite Misao. He watched her eyes dart towards his in surprise but then they glanced away once more…then returned again for a longer look then she retreated back into her quiet self which seemed rather rare from the days he'd spent with her in the mountains. She was always so cheerful and snappy back then.

"Aoshi…" Misao spoke in a soft shy voice, but got no further as there was a loud wrapping noise on the front door. It creaked as it was opened, probably from the owner of the apartment as a few pairs of feet raced down the hallway to glance around the lounge room to notice Misao sitting on the couch and looking a little surprised to see them.

"Misao-chan! Daijoubu?" Her brothers spoke coming over to hug her from sheer worry at thinking the worst had happened to her when they had received the news.

"Arigatoo Shinomori-san!" Misao's eldest brother spoke glancing over at a silent Aoshi. He nodded his head and Misao's other two brothers helped her up and headed down the hallway, much to Misao's protests as she glanced back at a now silent and standing Aoshi.

"Teishi!" Misao uttered loudly, her eyes still very much on Aoshi as her brothers halted from leaving the apartment and she finally detached herself from them and hobbled back over to Aoshi, he meeting her half way as he didn't want her to place all her weight on her ankle.

"You better go get that checked out tomorrow morning Misao." She nodded her head and quickly kissed his cheek, just like she had at the fire back in the camp days ago and whispered a thank you and an apology to him before turning around and limping back towards her brothers.

"Take me home guys, I'm dying for my bed!" Misao spoke listening to them laugh lightly as they headed down the hallway. Her head turned over her shoulder once more catching a limping Aoshi following them down the hallway to meet the still unidentified young woman as she placed her hand around his waist obviously asking him if he was all right. Misao frowned not knowing why he was limping, but had no time to ask any questions as the door closed behind her. Her brothers helped her towards the eldest ones car as she hoped into the passenger seat and they all got in driving away. Misao's eyes had turned to look at the number of the unit, not to mention the street name as she was still wearing the clothes the woman had provided for her. She would have to return them when she was better…and hopefully she might get to see Aoshi once again…but hopes faded as she knew he was a university student and she a mere high school student. What were the chances of them meeting again? 

"Misao-chan, daijoubu?" Her brothers asked simultaneously as she was too quiet for their liking. Misao smiled at them and nodded her head, her eyes closing as she mumbled her reply and then promptly fell asleep.

"Hai, its time to leave the past in the past and move on."

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: Dear gob his is finished at last! Its been hanging in the breeze for ages! I had only done half a page like a month ago and now I've finally got the rest done! T least it's a chapter of something I guess.

Actually…I wouldn't be surprised if this has been forgotten by many. 

LOL!

Ah well, you get that for writing too many fanfics at the same time. Its all Noa's fault of course.

At least Al-chan can stop bugging me on this one for now…what's next? Himura Designs eh? ^_~

Ja ne…and hopefully someone is still reading this… *sweatdrops*


	13. Chapter 13

****

Hiker…

A few days passed as Misao was forced to rest up, to get her health back to what it originally was and to rest her badly damaged ankle. Misao being Misao couldn't handle it anymore though. On the fifth day of being bedridden she couldn't stand it any longer and was already up and dressed for school. Her mother insisted she take a few more days off, but she began to whine about how boring it was just lying around in her bedroom not being able to go anywhere. Its not like she was on her deathbed or anything. 

The following day after Misao had a good sleep in her bed, she was taken to Megumi's father to get her ankle checked out. Ligaments had been sprained and torn in which she was given painkillers if it got too much for her as well as being placed on crutches. Misao didn't mind the crutches every now and then, but painkillers? She felt like such an idiot that over a sprained/twisted ankle she was given painkillers. She hadn't touched them though, Misao was way to stubborn to give into a small amount of pain.

Once her friends had heard the news of her safe arrival they were over her place in a flash, tears brimming in Kaoru, Megumi's and Kurohato's eyes. Sano and Souzou just patted Misao on the back even though they too were worried as hell.

"Misao-chan breakfast is ready." Her mother spoke from downstairs and Misao grabbed her bag and limped out the door. She got to the stairs and used the banister to slide down. Once she was on the ground floor she picked up her crutches and used them to head into the dining room. She knew her mum would flip out if she saw her without her crutches.

"Are you sure you want to head back to school Misao-chan?" Her mother spoke again while watching one of her sons who was still half asleep trudge into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, still dressed in his sleeping clothes.

"Hai, hai kachan…" Misao muttered slightly exasperated. She stared endlessly into her bowl not touching her food as she chewed on the thought of when she persuaded her brother to take her back to the place where they had picked her up from. Their mother wasn't home that day and all Misao had to do was pout at her brother and he gave in with a loud sigh. Once they arrived Misao was helped to the door, but her brother soon backed off and let Misao take care of whatever she needed to do. Misao had clutched the plastic dry cleaning bag, which held the clean clothes and slippers in it, and held her breath when the door had opened revealing another woman who wasn't the one she saw days ago. She was the spitting image of the one that had hugged Aoshi and Misao began to stutter like an idiot as she explained in full detail what happened and why she was here. All the woman could do was blink and nod her head as Misao thrust the clean clothes into her hands and bowed to her.

Misao sighed over her breakfast, not noticing the worried glances she was receiving from her mother. The woman had asked Misao if she wanted to come in, but Misao shook her head negatively and only asked one more question 'Did she know where Aoshi was?' Her hopes of seeing him were dashed when the woman shook her head and replied that she hadn't seem him since her sister let him stay the night he and Misao made it back into Tokyo. She had come home late from work and noticed his sleeping form on the couch, but decided to let him rest and ask her sister what he was doing here in the morning. When they both woke in the morning there was a note of thanks, but Aoshi had already left.

"Misao-chan you best eat up or you'll be late for the bus." Her mother spoke snapping Misao out of her thoughts and she promptly began to eat quickly.

"Misao-chan, I heard you and Kaoru-chan talking the other day about a boy named Aoshi. He was the one to help you right sweetie?" Her mother spoke making Misao choke on her food.

"Kachan you eavesdropped on our conversation! Mou!" Misao turned her head away and crossed her arms over her school uniform shirt.

"You never told me anything of what happened Misao-chan. I had to do something too. I was so worried that something might have happened to you while you were with that boy!" Mrs Makimachi watched Misao's face turn red at her words. 

"Ka-Kachan that's not fair! Have you got no faith in me? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much! Furthermore I already told you that nothing happened alright!" Misao was fuming at her mother and proceeded to stuff her face while mumbling lightly.

"Misao-chan, you are my youngest…and my only beautiful daughter therefore I must worry about what boys will think when they glance your way. You're a very pretty 16 year old girl that's all I'm saying." Misao let out a frustrated scream not caring that her two out of her three brother were in the room, since the eldest didn't live there and they listened in to her conversation with their mother.

"For crying out loud what do you think was going to happen? I nearly died of hypothermia and I'm glad that I was found by Aoshi. He knew exactly what to do since he is studying medicine at university so stop referring to him as a boy mother because he is definitely not a boy!" Misao stood up then and placed the pads of the crutches under her armpits and made her way to the front door.

"Wait, when someone is suffering from hypothermia don't they have to be stripped of their clothes and warmed up with someone else's body heat?" One of Misao's brothers voiced loudly, Misao hearing a definite gasp coming from her extremely old-fashioned mother.

"I'M LEAVING NOW!" Misao yelled and hurriedly…well as fast as she could go on crutches and headed out of her front yard and down to the end of the street and around the corner to sit down at the bus stop. What Misao didn't notice was the lone figure that was aimlessly walking on the other side of the road, a slip of paper in his hand trying to locate an address.

"MISAO-CHAN!" A loud voice yelled making Misao turn her head to look down the street to see a running and waving Kaoru. Misao smiled seeing her friend and made room on the bench for her to sit down.

"I'm so glad your coming back to school! It hasn't been the same without you." Kaoru spoke and took Misao's bag when the bus arrived so she could make her way up the steps on one foot while clutching her crutches as well. Two students that Misao knew smiled at her and moved from the front seat to sit elsewhere so Misao and Kaoru didn't have to head down to the back of the bus.

"Arigatoo." Misao responded and sat down, Kaoru still holding her bag silently indicating she'd carry it for her. The bus slowly moved away from the curb as it puttered along heading down the street.

* * * *

(Makimachi's Residence)

Mrs Makimachi was placing away some of the breakfast dishes, her sons placing on their shoes as they were ready to leave for work and university. There was a chime indicating they had a visitor and the three Makimachi's headed for the door and opened it up. The visitor had his back to them and turned around taking off a pair of black sunglasses he wore. 

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I was hoping to find a Makimachi Misao, this is her address correct?"

"We haven't seen you in quite sometime Shinomori-san, how have you been fairing? Misao-chan went looking for you but was unable to find you which saddened her greatly." Mrs Makimachi's sons replied to him.

"I must speak with her, is she inside?" Aoshi spoke again but watched as her brothers pointed at the bus that was heading down the street.

"She's on the bus heading for school. Do you need a lift there?" 

"No I'm fine, I'll catch her another time. Thank you for your help." Aoshi bowed and turned around walking away and headed back the way he came.

"I see why Misao was so embarrassed when I spoke about him, he's quite handsome indeed…very sophisticated indeed. He certainly has my fussy daughters attention that's for sure." Mrs Makimachi spoke and gained confused stares from her sons, but waved them off and headed back inside to get started on her cleaning.

* * * *

(Lunchtime…)

Misao and Kaoru sat inside eating their lunch, with numerous other students doing the same. Misao sat atop her desk, her back facing the open window and was chatting with Sano, Souzou, Megumi and Kurohato. Misao had squealed happily when she heard the news of Sano and Megumi, not to mention the news about Souzou and Kurohato dating as well. All four of her friends blushed and glanced away not being able to take her energetic congratulations since she was voicing them so loudly that the rest of their grade could hear them. Girls began to giggle profusely while some of Souzou and Sano's mates ended up slapping them on the back while voicing 'score' as well.

"I'm…going to go buy myself a drink." Sano spoke and got off his own desk and headed out the door trying to ignore the comments he was getting from his mates. 

"I'm coming too!" Souzou, Megumi and Kurohato spoke simultaneously as all three of them rushed after Sano. Misao giggled to herself watching the door slide shut, numerous other students going back to their own conversations. She turned to look over at Kaoru who was sitting in her chair, her head resting in her folded arms as she gazed out the window deep in her own thoughts. Misao brought out her cold drink and placed it against her friend's neck observing as she shot up from the chill.

"Mou, Misao-chan that's cold!" She spoke annoyingly. Misao turned to face Kaoru fully and voiced her question allowed.

"Your far away Kaoru-chan, is something bothering you?" Misao watched as Kaoru mumbled lightly, her fingers toying with the uniform scarf around the collar of her white blouse. Misao leaned forward, her hands placed on Kaoru's desk to support herself as she tried to understand what Kaoru was confessing.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH KENSHIN?" 

"Misao-chan be quiet, it's embarrassing!" Kaoru hissed and Misao slapped her hand over her mouth stopping any more words from escaping. Kaoru was bright red as students glanced their way. Whispers were uttered as no one had ever seen Kaoru on a date...but the students that went on the camping trip saw how her and Kenshin got along. Giggles soon erupted and Kaoru bowed her head hiding her face in her arms.

"Ne Kaoru-chan is it tonight? Did he call you? Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear?" Misao was back to being her super genki self asking a million questions that Kaoru never had time to answer as she lifted her head up to gaze down at the courtyard, her eyes glued on a figure dressed in black.

"Ne Misao-chan who is the most gorgeous guy you'd wish to see again?" Kaoru asked and stared up at a confused Misao. She was chewing her lip thoughtfully and then brought up her drink to take a sip but answered first.

"That's easy, it's got to be Aoshi." Misao had responded with a blush after she realised that it really didn't take her long to answer her friend at all. Had she fallen for the nature loving, scientific university student?

"Looks like you got your wish." Kaoru spoke almost in boredom but watched comically as soft drink sprayed from Misao's lips as she turned to look out the window knowing the black clothed figure off by heart. A deep blush crossed Misao's cheeks as she eyed him silently.

"Misao-chan, just what happened in that cave anyway?" Kaoru spoke her arms crossing over her chest watching Misao splutter trying to give her an answer, but made absolutely no sense.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Kaoru spoke loudly and gained the attention of the other students.

"Iie, that's not what happened!" Misao spoke and picked up her crutches and stumbled out of the classroom to head to the courtyard. Kaoru smiled lightly as she finally got to embarrass her friend. She watched as her fellow classmates rushed to the windows to have a look as Misao finally made it downstairs in record timing.

* * * *

(In the courtyard)

Aoshi had spotted Misao a mile away, her long braid very defiant. She had been sitting on a desk when he watched confused as she turned slightly red and disappeared from view. He was just about ready to head inside the building when he watched the doors burst open and a puffing Misao looked his way. Aoshi tilted his head slightly as he watched Misao pat down stubborn wisps of hair that broke free of her braid and tucked them behind her ears. She placed her crutches under her armpits and began heading his way.

"Its been a while Misao." Aoshi spoke in his usually soft tone of voice even though it was deep and masculine. He watched as Misao jerked her head in a nod as though he made her loose her voice at seeing him again.

"You are resting well I hope." Aoshi spoke again watching Misao nod her head once more. A small smirk made its way onto his lips as he noticed a small flush cross Misao's cheeks. Aoshi's hand lifted up without his consent and brushed a strand of Misao's hair away from her slightly parted lips. He chuckled lightly when her flush darkened as his fingers brushed lightly across her cheek.

"I…I tried looking for you…" Misao spoke in hesitation and closed her eyes in slight mortification of her weak words. She was supposed to be strong and yet here she was being all meek and shy in front of Aoshi, a guy who had effected her to no end, but still she knew next to nothing about him.

"I know…I was at your home, but a little too late in reaching you. You were already on the bus heading for school." Misao jerked her head up looking at Aoshi when he spoke those words. He'd come looking for her? But…why?

"I ended up getting an extension on my assignment and headed straight back to the cave. While near the river, I found something that is precious to you." Misao observed as Aoshi placed his hand in the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out the item, it concealed in his right hand. His fingers unfolded, Misao gasping, as she knew what it was, her index finger brushing over the chain.

"My locket…" Without even thinking Misao dove into Aoshi's chest, her hands wrapping around his waist as she practically yelled thank you to him for finding it. She had felt him tense, his left hand squeezing her shoulder almost painfully and Misao quickly backed away blushing richly in abashment.

"Sure the fall was days ago, but the bruise still hurts a bit." Aoshi spoke while rubbing his right hip. Without even thinking on Misao's behalf, yet again in fact, she lifted up Aoshi's untucked black button down shirt, her eyes coming in contact with tanned skin, but his right hip area was tinged purple because of the large bruise, even though most would be hidden by his jeans.

"Gomen ne Aoshi!" Misao abruptly spoke as she stepped away, her eyes brimming with tears at seeing such a horrible mark like that encasing his richly tanned skin.

"Misao I'm just glad you were okay in the end, so you needn't apologise. You became my responsibility and I didn't want anything to happen to you. Anyway…I should be going, I just came to give you back your locket." Aoshi spoke as he tucked his left hand into his jeans pocket.

"Th-That was it…that's all you came to do?" Misao muttered to herself, her head bowed as a thousand thoughts began to invade her mind.

"Misao…" Aoshi spoke softly watching as her shoulders shook lightly. He wasn't too sure what to do for her and was just about to place his hand on her shoulder when her blue-green eyes glanced determinedly into his.

"I want to get to know you more Aoshi! Please, I want to see you again…I…I want to be you!" Misao spoke abruptly her eyes staring intently into his, the depth of her soul being known to him. Aoshi was caught off guard. She was...Misao was freely giving herself to him without he even voicing anything for her. He said she was cute, but that didn't necessarily mean he was "into her" did it? Aoshi was rooted to the ground, hearing Misao sniffle lightly as he spoke no words to her.

"I…I got it all wrong didn't I? The way…you held me…cared for me…kissed me…I feel like such an idiot." Misao tried laughing her embarrassment off, but it just wasn't working…especially not in front of him.

"Misao…you and I…I mean, your still…"

"I'm still what, a little girl to you is that it? A stupid love sick teenager right?" Aoshi was again struck by her words. Her head was bowed and her hands were fisted, clutching his black shirt. Aoshi sighed lightly as he looked down at Misao. His hands lifted up to cup hers, he never believing that she'd be the one to make him feel completely frustrated and yet so free at the same time.

"That's not it at all. Your not a little girl Misao, your more like…a sailor scout."

"WHAT?" Misao yelled as she pushed away from him, her eyes glaring up into his laughing green-grey ones. Her lips parted ready to respond to his remark but she was unable to as Aoshi cupped her cheeks, his lips pressing a soft kiss onto hers.

"That's the stubborn and outspoken Misao I know." Aoshi spoke as he stood to his full height dropping his hands away from Misao's glowing cheeks.

"But I…I never said anything…" Misao replied lamely. 

"You were going to though…right?" Aoshi contorted again, his eyes laughing as he glanced up and down at Misao. Her uniform was exactly like the one that the sailor scouts wore in that series his younger sister watched all the time.

"GO MISAO-CHAAAAAAAN!" A voice yelled from the classroom Misao had been having lunch in. She turned bright red at Kaoru's words and promptly turned around, her hand raised and fisted as she yelled back her own remark.

"SHUT UP KAORU-CHAN AND LEAVE YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR KENSHIN!"

"MISAO-CHAN NO BAKA!" A bright red Kaoru voiced loudly down into the courtyard, her hands cupping her mouth so it would reach Misao more powerfully.

"BACK AT YOU KAORU-CHAN!" Aoshi pulled on Misao's arm telling her to quiet down and he began to head for the school gates indicating he should leave. Misao hobbled after him on her crutches. Aoshi turned to face Misao and shook his head looking down at her.

"You and Kaoru quarrel like this all the time?" Aoshi watched Misao shake her head, her bright smile directed up at him as she voiced her answer honestly…with a flush crossing her cheeks of course.

"Only if it has something to do with you and Kenshin." Aoshi continued to stare down at Misao, watching as she fidgeted with the hem of her short skirt. Misao watched the small smirk on his lips grow, her eyes narrowing at not knowing what he was thinking.

"I don't really look like a sailor scout do I?" Misao pouted up at Aoshi as she was the first to speak again. Aoshi's head tilted to the right but he finally leaned forward, Misao's eyes growing wide as he held her in his light embrace.

"Yeah you do…but a little cuter." 

"Mou, just a little?" Misao complained even though she closed her eyes and relaxed into his arms. She felt all giddy inside when Aoshi chuckled at her question. His right hand brushed the nape of her neck sending goosebumps down her body.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of them later on." Misao's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard Aoshi's words. She pushed on his chest looking up at him as he spoke again.

"I forgot to tell you Kenshin wanted us to come with him and Kaoru on their date…so it'd be a double date if you wanted to go of course, but I'd make you go home and change first. Wouldn't want to be seen with a sailor scout and all." Aoshi winked down at Misao watching her fume silently, but her response was not what he thought it would be.

"Oh…" Misao began chewing on her lip deep in thought. Her train of thought was soon lost when Aoshi's green-grey eyes stared back at her, she blinking in surprise at how close he was.

"Just what were you thinking about Misao?"

"NOTHING!" Misao replied loudly but again her cheeks flushed red when Aoshi placed a kiss on her lips. He always seemed to like surprising her by kissing her without warning her he was going to. It sent a thrill down her spine, but it too was frustrating when she couldn't even return it!

"I'm not going to sleep with you Misao, if that's what your train of thought was implying." Aoshi spoke clearly as he hugged her, his eyes glancing at the figure heading towards them. He felt Misao stiffen at his words, his lips moving to her ear to voice his last words before swatting her butt and walking off.

"Yet… You really should get back to school sailor scout."

"MOU!" Misao yelled in exasperation, her face red at the 'yet' and she proceeded to lift up one of her crutches over her head to throw it at Aoshi's retreating form but could do no such thing when a loud shriek was heard coming from inside the school grounds.

"Makimachi, you get back into school this instance!" Her homeroom teacher spoke loudly, her hands on hips as she saw what that man did to Misao.

* * * *

(Detention Room)

Misao sat at a desk her hands folded and she rested her chin on them as she stared at the clock, time slowly ticking away.

"Aoshi no baka." Misao mumbled to herself, as she was a hundred percent sure that everything was his fault, mainly the fact she had detention for being out of school and not in the class as the lunch bell had already gone. Misao closed her eyes for a moment, the warm feeling of Aoshi hugging her was very vivid in her mind. Thunder rumbled through the cloudy afternoon sky, Misao aimlessly glancing out the window to watch huge puddles begin to form on the pavement below. Again her thoughts turned back to Aoshi…

"Hazukashi!" Misao spoke to herself and blushed bright red, her hands trying to cover the redness of her cheeks but to no avail. 

"Misao-chan?" Misao glanced at the door to see Kaoru poking her head inside.

"I'll meet you at my place when you finish your detention so we can decide what to wear on our dates." Kaoru slid the door closed and quickly walked off.

"D-Dates?" Misao stuttered to herself, Aoshi's words flowing through her mind and she squealed happily at going on a date with him. She flopped back down on the desk and closed her eyes not too sure what to wear or do on a date, but hoped Kaoru had some sort of clue. Misao was in a wonderful mood, but it soon dawned on her…the one thing that could stop her from going anywhere…and that was her mother. Would her mother allow it? She always had the rule of no dating until she was 18, but could Misao actually listen to her…or even wait for another two years to pass by? Could Aoshi wait for two years? Misao's depression grew as these thoughts consumed her mind.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: There is only one chapter to go! YAY! I might write it…but then I feel like writing another chapter of something else…Ja ne…


	14. Chapter 14

****

Hiker…

Misao hadn't even bothered to go home after her detention and instead got the bus to Kaoru's place. She only lived a couple of streets away from her so it wouldn't be hard for her to trudge over on her crutches. Kaoru was expecting her anyway and Misao figured she could phone her mum telling her she and Kaoru were going to the movies and that she wouldn't be late coming home. Yes it was a small lie but Misao didn't want her mum placing on all these rules if she knew she was going to go out with a guy. It was so embarrassing for her. Misao tried forgetting about the only other boy she actually ever found an interest in. His name was Seta Soujiro but her mum had ended up scaring the poor guy away!

"Konbanwa Misao-chan, how are you feeling?" Mrs Kamiya spoke as she opened the door wider for Misao.

"Konbanwa Auntie, I'm fine. Is Kaoru up in her room?" Misao spoke as she took off her sneakers. She headed into the lounge room first and straight for the little baby boy watching television.

"Hi Yahiko-chan, I missed you so much!" Misao spoke and patted the boy on the head making him laugh, his cheeks turning a rosy colour.

"Yes she is, I hear she has a date with a university student, how exciting for her." Mrs Kamiya spoke as she picked Yahiko up as he didn't like looking up so high at the two women. 

"As long as Uncle doesn't go ballistic right?" Misao softly spoke and the two women laughed lightly but began coughing when Mr Kamiya walked into the lounge room.

"Ah Misao-chan I hear you and Kaoru are going to the movies tonight." He spoke and sat down in the lounge chair, Yahiko stretching his chubby arms wanting to be held by his father. Mrs Kamiya deposited the gurgling boy into his lap and watched as Misao nodded her head and then practically ran upstairs looking for Kaoru. She was never good at lying to Mr Kamiya and thought now was a good time to escape.

Misao knocked on Kaoru's door and entered when her muffled voice indicated to come in. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror dressed in a long grey skirt and a pink top.

"Kaoru-chan you are NOT wearing that outfit!" Misao spoke as she practically tore the top off of a shocked Kaoru.

"I like that top Misao-chan!" Kaoru grumbled but to no affect as Misao stuffed it into the dirty laundry basket in Kaoru's room.

"It's a really old shirt Kaoru-chan, not to mention a bad colour so you need something…something new and bright. Hey why not this?" Misao spoke as she pulled out a yellow summer dress with white daisies on it. She shoved it into Kaoru's arms and waited for her to place it on, Misao having to do up the zip on the back.

"What if it gets cold?" Kaoru spoke while placing on the pair of white sandals Misao handed her.

"Don't take a jumper, Kenshin will give you his jacket."

"How do you know Kenshin will bring a jacket?"

"I have three brothers Kaoru-chan. You should know how much they took about girls. Besides, its Kenshin we are talking about here so he'll definitely have a jacket with him. Don't you want to be wrapped in his jacket Kaoru-chan?" Misao taunted and watched her best friend blush.

"What about my hair, what should I do with it?" Kaoru changed the subject back to what she was going to look like in the end. Misao pursed her lips, her head tilted as though she had just become the latest fashion designer and was making all the decisions.

"Just keep it in your usually high ponytail, but use the yellow ribbon you bought to go with that top you always wear down the street. You'll be schoolgirl cute, but kind of sexy too."

"Misao-chan! I'm not trying to be sexy here!" Kaoru responded loudly but received no answer from Misao as she began to sift through Kaoru's wardrobe not sure on what to wear herself. She pulled out certain trouser pants Kaoru had, but received groans of disapproval from her best friend. After the fourth disapproval Misao turned around, hands on hips voicing her question.

"What is wrong with pants?"

"You always wear pants Misao-chan why not go for a skirt or one of my other dresses?" Kaoru eyed Misao as she parted her lips ready for a retort but knew it was pointless. The only time she did where a skirt was when she was at school and that was because it was compulsory!

"Why don't you let me pick out some clothes for you to choose from while you take a shower."

"Your taste isn't that good Kaoru-chan…" Misao muttered but made her way into the ensuite in Kaoru's bedroom. She remembered she always kept a pair of spare clothes in the bottom draw of the cupboard in the bathroom so she might as well take a nice warm shower.

* * * *

A small amount of time passed and Misao excited the bathroom with her hair pinned on top of her head and a towel wrapped around her body.

"You did remember I can only wear sneakers right Kaoru-chan?" Misao spoke as she made faces at the clothes Kaoru had picked out for her. Yep, her friend had no taste whatsoever.

"No, I found these in my wardrobe which you'll be able to wear." Kaoru spoke as she lifted up a pair of black shoes with a silver buckle. Misao chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at the selection Kaoru had created for three outfits. Her friend observed silently as Misao picked an item from each of her selection and placed it on. 

Misao finally unpinned her hair, letting the wavy mass fall to her pert bottom and brushed her hands over the silk of the shirt she wore. She turned to face Kaoru who nodded approvingly and then turned to look in the mirror. She was dressed in black leggings trying to conceal the strap she wore around her ankle and a black skirt that rested comfortably on her narrow hips. It stopped mid-thigh and she wore a silk blue top that rested just were the skirt began.

"Leave your hair down Misao-chan, I'll just find a black clip for you." Kaoru spoke and opened up a large jewellery box to find the clip. Misao placed up some of her hair and let the rest fall freely. The two best friends looked at each other in the mirror and proceeded to squeal in excitement at going on their first real dates!

"We still have about half an hour to meet Kenshin and Aoshi, but did you want to go early anyway?" Kaoru spoke and Misao nodded her head while getting her crutches.

"We'll have celebration drinks!" Misao spoke happily and the two giggling teenagers headed downstairs and pouted cutely at Mr Kamiya to get a ride into the city from him.

* * * *

A couple of hours had passed by, Misao walking silently with Aoshi as they had lost sight of Kenshin and Kaoru who had gone off on their own as well. The girls didn't know, but that's the way Aoshi and Kenshin had wanted it to be. Misao began humming lightly as she gazed into shop windows along the City Street. 

"Did you want to stop in the park?" Aoshi spoke and placed his hand on the small of Misao's back making her stop walking on her crutches to gaze up at him.

"Sure, I don't mind." Aoshi jerked his head in the direction of the park and the two of them headed off.

"I think the night has gone pretty well don't you Misao?" Aoshi spoke once more not sure why he seemed to be the one to be talking all the time. Usually it was Misao chatting a mile a minute but he had just snapped her out of her deep thoughts it seemed.

"Oh sure, if you count out the spilling water over you, coughing up rice and having it land on Kaoru's face, dropping ice cream onto someone's shoe and getting my hair tangled up with your watch, sure I'd say the nights going perfectly." Misao replied sarcastically and got a nudge from Aoshi as he spoke to her once more.

"Come on you had to admit that the joke was funny, you just shouldn't have had your mouth full of rice." 

"Mou!" Misao exclaimed and pouted up at Aoshi, his eyes softening as he leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek and softly apologised to her for making fun of her and bringing up the disastrous points in the date.

"I-Its okay…" Misao blushed lightly and sat down on a park bench since they were in the park already.

"Wow, forgiven in two seconds flat that has to be a record between us." Aoshi replied instantly and received a smack on the arm from Misao.

"You dare keep picking on this 'sailor scout' and she'll smack you over the head with one of her crutches." Misao retorted threateningly and heard a chuckle from Aoshi as he leaned over, his lips in close contact with her own as he whispered sorry once again and then placed them against her own. Misao had stiffened lightly at the contact but soon melted into Aoshi's embrace, her hands gripping his shoulders as he began to slowly kiss her, finally letting her return the intimate caress. 

Aoshi pulled away, smirking when he heard a disappointed moan escape Misao's throat. She blushed under the pale light of the street lamp at hearing that noise come from her, but watched Aoshi stand up. His hands gripped hers as he pulled her to her own feet.

"There's one more place I want you to come with me to see…and then I'll take you home."

"Where are we going?" Misao questioned but never received an answer from Aoshi as he placed his arm out waving down a cab and opened the door gesturing Misao to get in first. She listened to Aoshi voice the street to head for, but she just couldn't place where exactly they were headed.

* * * * 

Aoshi and Misao had been walking around for about ten minutes now. When the both of them got out of the cab all Misao could think to say was the obvious…

__

"We're at a cemetery."

Misao was about a metre or two behind Aoshi, but she stopped when she watched him halt in front of a medium sized headstone. The cemetery was dully lit so her eyes couldn't exactly pick up who it belonged to, but then Aoshi happened to be standing in the way to begin with. He turned half way around beckoning Misao to come towards him. She did so watching as he pulled her crutches away from her and placed them on the ground. He made Misao kneel beside him, her eyes finally moving towards the headstone, a gasp escaping her lips.

"This is your mother!" Misao spoke in shock, her eyes glancing up into Aoshi, but watched as he took her left hand and placed it against the cold headstone, his warm hand covering the top of hers.

"Kachan, this is Makimachi Misao." Aoshi muttered lightly, Misao smiling up at him and then she bowed at the headstone whispering her own words of hello as she introduced herself to Aoshi's mother. 

Misao wasn't too sure what made Aoshi bring her to the cemetery, but didn't mind that she was introduced to his deceased mother. In some strange way Misao felt honoured to meet her spirit even though she didn't have any clue as to why though.

"Come on, your mother must be worried about you being out so late." Aoshi spoke as they exited the cemetery and headed for the nearest pay phone to ring up for a cab to pick them up.

"Well…technically…she doesn't know I'm out with you." Misao responded meekly and watched as Aoshi placed the phone down and turned to look down at her wanting to know an explanation as to why her mother didn't know she was with him.

* * * *

(Kamiya Residence)

Kaoru stood under the porch light, Kenshin's jacket wrapped over her shoulders and her hands placed behind her back with her sandals clasped in them.

"Thank you Kenshin for a wonderful evening I had a really great time." Kaoru spoke as she leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek while blushing lightly.

"I am glad to hear that Kaoru." The two of them stood there, Kaoru's nervousness growing as she wasn't too sure what to do next. She wanted Kenshin to kiss her, but what if…

"Kaoru-chan is that you?" A masculine voice spoke from behind the door, Kaoru's eyes growing wide when it opened to reveal her father.

"T-Tochan, what are you doing up?" She spoke in slight fright as his blue eyes gazed over her shoulder to look at the strange man standing silently behind his daughter.

"Konbanwa Kamiya-san my name is Himura Kenshin. I apologise if I have brought your daughter back later then she was supposed to be out, I could not help but be in her presence, she is a wonderful young woman to be around." Kaoru's father was slightly caught off guard at the bowing Kenshin, his words ringing true and sincere.

"Kaoru-chan, please say goodnight to the man and come inside when you are done, we are going to have a small talk." Kaoru blinked in astonishment as her father closed the door leaving her and Kenshin alone. Kenshin observed as Kaoru placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart and then turned around to give him a sunny smile and an explanation.

"I thought he was going to go insane at seeing you here. Thank goodness he's starting to realise I'm growing up. Arigatoo Kenshin for being so sweet, but I should go inside now. I'll call you and explain everything tomorrow. Ja ne!" Kaoru spoke while quickly placing a kiss on his lips and then entered her home closing the door behind her.

"Ja ne…" Kenshin mumbled with a goofy smile on his lips as he turned around heading out the front yard of the Kamiya household. He'd definitely have to catch up with Kaoru; she still had his jacket after all.

* * * * 

(Makimachi Residence)

"I can't believe you lied to your mother Misao that's just…not something I expected from you." Aoshi spoke and again heard an irritated sigh leave Misao's lips for the umpteenth time. 

"Look if you knew the way she was you'd lie to her as well. She's so…so old fashioned it gets frustrating." Misao responded again but knew it was pointless as Aoshi was going to reprimand her once more. She was shocked when they reached her front door and there wasn't even a retort coming from Aoshi at all.

"A-Aoshi, can I ask you a question?" Misao spoke softly and watched him nod his head affirmatively. She really did need to switch the topic and brought up what had been pondering in her mind ever since they left the cemetery.

"Why…did you take me to your mother's grave?" Misao observed as Aoshi averted his eyes away from her for a moment but then they gazed down into hers as he answered her honestly.

"She never met any of the women I ever had an interest in…or dated for that matter. You happen to be the first person I have ever taken there. I wanted to see if she approved of you." 

"Di-Did she?" Misao questioned softly her eyes glancing away from Aoshi's but she was unable to look away when he cupped her face with both of his hands.

"She approves when she can feel that I am happy…and I am happy now…and it's because of you." Aoshi watched Misao blush, he actually glad that she ended up blushing because of him. He kissed her lips once more and stepped away when the door opened to reveal not just Misao's mum but all of her brothers, the eldest having come over for dinner.

"Hey Misao-chan, did ya kiss him?" Her brothers taunted her, while her mother looked on in silence. Misao shoved her embarrassing family back into the house and turned to speak with Aoshi once more before waving and closing the door.

"I'll tell my mum everything, but if she grounds me for life its your fault and I'll have to kill you if I miss out on being able to be with you cause nobody can have you but me. Ja ne!" Hearing Misao's words Aoshi couldn't help but feel the heat rise in his own cheeks. Yep, Misao was something else for sure. 

Aoshi shook his head as he turned away from the door and clicked the gate closed when he left the front yard. He stood at the gate, glancing over the dark house but watched as the outline of a room light was flicked on upstairs. The shutters were pulled away revealing Misao as she leaned out her window to see that he was still in ear distance.

"Its not forever, just the weekend so I'll call you!" Misao spoke and watched Aoshi smile up at her and then he waved heading down the street. She sighed as she watched his dark form disappear down the street.

"Misao…you've got it bad for him…" She ended up muttering to herself as she closed her window and then the shutters. She lay on her bed and hugged her pillow, her eyes opening as she finally noticed she was still wearing Aoshi's jacket. The scent was still very much his…and not her own perfume she had worn for the evening. Misao took a deep breath, a bright smile crossing her lips as she wrapped herself tightly in his jacket thinking that this is hat it would sort of feel like if she was resting against him like she had in the cave. She muffled her giggle into her pillow and mumbled once more before falling into a blissful sleep.

"See Kaoru-chan…they did bring their jackets for us…" 

* * * *

The End!

* * * *

Authors Notes: YAY! That's all I have to say…


End file.
